Paradise
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Set after season six. After she got back but before they got pelvic, Spike leaves then returns 5 years later for Dawns wedding. Totally BS as in Buffy Spike, not Bull S#!t really mushy Bordering on AU.
1. Chapter 1

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Prologue  
  
"Spike please don't make this harder than it already is"  
  
"You're the one who is making this hard, Buffy I love you and you love me"  
  
"Spike I don't love you"  
  
"Don't, you mean wont,"  
  
"I said don't and I mean it"  
  
"Fine Summers if you don't love me I'll leave, I'll leave and never come back"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been five long years since the night Spike left her, five years since she told Spike that she didn't love him, five long years of loneliness. It wasn't like she had lied to him; she didn't love him, completely any way. There were just so many things going on and she didn't need anymore complications. Not loving Spike was supposed to be easy, hating him even easier, but it wasn't. When they first met it was so simple, kill the extremely annoying vampire, and it wasn't as if he wasn't a vampire anymore, it was that his annoying quality was kind of endearing. Sure he got on her nerves but he was the only vampire who gave her a challenge. Every fight had a surprise and he kept up with her verbal sparing, a rarity amongst vampires. Knowing he would always be around was kind of comforting and not because it was fun to beat him up. He had really become a true friend, knowing her better than anyone. That is why it had been so hard to watch him leave, because it meant saying goodbye to a friend, forever.  
  
A month after he had left a letter arrived at the Summers house addressed to Little Bit Summers, each month one arrived. Now standing in her hallway crying Buffy held yet another letter for Dawn from Spike.  
  
"Hey Buffy, what's up" Dawn said bounding down the stairs full of excitement  
  
"Umm nothing" she said wiping away her tears and hiding Spikes letter behind her back  
  
"So did we get any more R.S.V.P's for the wedding, Willow says the hall needs to know the numbers straight away the weddings in two weeks"  
  
"I know Dawn, I cant believe my little sisters getting married" she said throwing her arms around her sister.  
  
"Buffy" she said holding her "I'm like 20 I am not a little kid anymore"  
  
"I know Dawn, but your making me feel like an old spinster, getting married before me," she said pulling away.  
  
"Buffy, you'll find someone."  
  
"Dawn I am 26 who wants to marry me now. You went to L.A for like a week and met the man of your dreams, the man of my dreams went to L.A and stayed for a lifetime".  
  
"Cheer up Buffy your making me feel bad for marrying Lucas, you do like him don't you."  
  
"Of course I do Dawn, he knows what were are all about and he still loves you. I am yet to find a man who can deal with me not to mention the rest of the Scoobies. Its just this house is going to be so empty with out you here."  
  
"Well Willow said you could move in with her and Tara."  
  
"Hey Dawnie" Willow said coming through the door with Tara in tow "What did I say."  
  
"That Buffy could move in with you guys when I go."  
  
"Yeah sure we need a room mate."  
  
"Thanks but I have told you guys I'll be fine," Buffy was starting to get sick of them worrying. This was her house and she wasn't going to sell it just cause she was lonely. She could get a roommate, maybe.  
  
"Well ok, so Dawn have you got me a number for the hall or do I have to strangle you slowly" Willow said approaching her.  
  
"Nope, Will I have it I have just one more I am waiting on," Dawn began to look through the mail by the telephone.  
  
Buffy suddenly realised what Dawn was looking for and handed the letter to her. "Is this what your looking for, you know Dawn you haven't seen him for five years what makes you think he will come."  
  
"It's only been 2 and a half years and he promised."  
  
Buffys eyes suddenly widened "What do you mean 2 and a half years, when did you see him, was he here"  
  
Dawn looked guiltily at Buffy "Umm it was when I went to L.A, that's why I was so eager to go"  
  
"What, why didn't you tell me"  
  
"He didn't want you to know, he thought you wouldn't let me see him"  
  
"Oh" Buffy said disheartened. He went to L.A, he didn't want to see her "Well umm is he coming."  
  
Dawn began to quickly read the letter, "Oh my god hes coming" Dawn said jumping up and down.  
  
"Auntie Dawn, Auntie Dawn I'm here. Can we go try on the pretty dresses now?" Dawn looked down at the little girl who had just run in hugging her legs.  
  
"Hey Jessica, hey Anya" she said to the girls mother coming in the door looking tired.  
  
"Little girls can be so tiresome"  
  
"Hey auntie Dawnie I have been practising my walking watch" Jessica began to walk around the room taking two steps then stoping to throw imaginary flowers.  
  
"That's very good Jess but guess what?" Dawn said crouching down to the little girls level "Uncle Spike is coming to my wedding."  
  
"Yeah the super warriors are going to be back together"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows at Anya and Anya shrugged "Umm honey, super warriors"  
  
"Yep mommy, aunty Dawn told me about aunty Buffy and uncle Spike saving the world, the evil monsters come and then hi yah the super warriors kill the monsters and save mummy and daddy" she said moving into a fighting stance.  
  
Buffy glared at Dawn and she smiled sheepishly "What, come on lets get down to the bridal shop".  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy walked around the bridal shop, while Dawn and her friends ohhed and ahhed about Dawns dress, while the final adjustments were being made. Buffy had tried on her dress and was now looking at the bridal dresses hanging on the rack. This one is so beautiful, to bad I am never gonna get to wear one of these, she thought. Buffy began feeling the soft silk of one of the dresses when Willow came up.  
  
"Hey Buffy you ok you look glum."  
  
Buffy turned and gave Willow a weak smile "I'm ok, its just making me feel really lonely, you know, making me realise that I am never gonna get to wear one of these" she said flinging one of the garments.  
  
"Don't give up hope"  
  
"I am 26 who is gonna marry me, Xander and Anya are married, you and Tara are married sorta, you know that whole ceremony thingy, now Dawns getting married."  
  
"Even Angel's married," Willow piped up then quickly regretted it  
  
Buffy glared at Willow then smiled "Yeah who would have thought any one would marry Cordy, especially Angel."  
  
"I am sorry Buffy I should have never brought it up."  
  
"No Will its ok, I wasn't in love with him anymore when he reached his redemption, it made sense for him and Cordy, they were in love."  
  
"And you're all alone."  
  
"Yeah," she said looking down  
  
"Hey guys what's up" Dawn said grinning in her wedding dress.  
  
"Dawn you look gorgeous" Buffy said trying to smile.  
  
"We were discussing your wedding, so umm how many people are coming to the ceremony." Willow said quickly trying to hide Buffys sadness  
  
"Oh I told everyone that it was a family thing, so basically its just you guys and few of my friends, it was hard to find a church that didn't have a lot of windows, we don't wanna make Spike the confetti now do we."  
  
Buffy and Willow raised their eyebrows at Dawn  
  
"Hey you guys you have to be nice to him he is really looking forward to seeing the gang again."  
  
"Yeah well we missed him right," Willow said elbowing Buffy  
  
"Umm yeah can't wait," she said dripping with sarcasm.  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy stood in the foyer of the church next to a nervous Dawn, the bridal music was beginning to play and the other two bridesmaids, and Jessica had already walked down the isle.  
  
"So you ready Dawnie"  
  
Dawn nodded so Buffy began to walk down the isle with Dawn a few steps behind. Buffy began to smile at all the guests when she felt a vampire, she looked around the room but couldn't see anything suspicious until her eyes locked on the unfamiliar face yet familiar face of Spike.  
  
Buffy almost stopped walking but regained focus and walked the last few steps towards the priest then took her place on the bench next to the other bridesmaids. All through the ceremony Buffy felt Spikes piercing gaze upon her but never turned around, out of pure fear. The ceremony ended and Buffy quickly made a dash for the door trying to avoid his gaze. The gang went to a near by park for a few photos, thank god it was bright and sunny, then made there way to the reception once it got dark. Once everyone was settled in Dawn stood up to make a speech.  
  
"Firstly I would like to thank all of you for coming and sharing this wonderful day with Lucas and I. I would like to start of with the bridal waltz so Lucas if you would like to escort your parents out to the floor I will be with you in a moment".  
  
Lucas nodded to his new wife and stood up showing his parents to the floor.  
  
When Dawn saw Lucas and his parents ready and waiting for her on the dance floor she continued her speech. "Its traditional for the parents to dance along with the new couple but seeing how my parents aren't here I would like to ask two special people in my life to join us on the dance floor. These two looked after me when they had no reason to so please, Buffy, Spike it would be an honor if you would you make you way out to the dance floor"  
  
Buffy looked over at Dawn surprised then saw Spike walking out to the dance floor looking rather nervous. Buffy got out of her seat and made her way over to Spike as the music began.  
  
"Umm hi" she said moving closer to him holding her hands up ready to dance.  
  
Spike took her hand and began to slowly dance to the music "Hey"  
  
Buffy and Spike danced silently for a minute or two before Spike spoke up "So who looks like the bell of the ball hey"  
  
Buffy looked over at Dawn dancing with her husband and smiled "Yeah she really looks beautiful huh"  
  
Spike laughed and shook his head. "Umm I was talking about you Buffy"  
  
Buffy turned to look at Spike surprised at his complement "Umm thanks, you look ok yourself, I mean what did you do to yourself, I almost didn't recognize you"  
  
"You like it? I took Dawns advice to try blend in with people more so the other vamps wouldn't recognize me. It killed me getting rid of the bleach and my bad boy image of always wearing black. Well that's a lie I wear black sometimes" he said with his cocky smile.  
  
Buffy looked over him taking in every detail, his hair was a light honey colour and his suit was grey and his shirt was the same colour as his eyes.  
  
"Umm yeah I like" she said embarrassed then looked away continuing to dance.  
  
The song ended and Buffy and Spike parted with a slight nod and headed back to the tables. As soon as Buffy sat down she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"So" Willow asked.  
  
"So what?" Buffy replied innocently.  
  
"Well what did you guys talk about"  
  
"Nothing we just said nice to see you that's all"  
  
"Aww look at him hes all alone on that table no one will talk to him, I wonder why Dawnie didn't put him on our table " Tara said concerned.  
  
"Jessica" Anya said, "See that man aunty Buffy was just dancing with, that was uncle Spike do you wanna go over and say hi"  
  
Jessica nodded and ran over to him practically jumping in his lap. Spike looked shocked for a second then began to listen to the little girl. She pointed over to her table and grabbed Spikes hand and began to drag him over to the table.  
  
"Umm little Jessica said I could join you guys is that ok"  
  
"Yep uncle Spike you can have my seat next to auntie Buffy, the super warriors have to be together" she said with a stern look on her face, well as stern as a four year old can give.  
  
Spike sat down at the table then looked over at Buffy. "Super warriors?"  
  
"Yeah Dawn told her about our adventures, fighting the evil monster then saving her mommy and daddy"  
  
Spike looked over at Xander and Anya "That would be you guys congratulations," he said standing up holding out his hand to Xander.  
  
Xander shook it and smiled "Its arr nice to see you again Spike, I guess"  
  
"Yeah Spike its great to see you" Willow said trying to cover up Xanders awkard hello, then kicking Xander under the table and glaring at him.  
  
"Hey Red, Tara nice to see you girls are still together"  
  
"Uncle Spike did you see me at the wedding walking down the isle"  
  
Spike turned to the little girl staring up at him. "Yes I did little one you did a great job, why don't you sit on my lap here and eat all this delicious food"  
  
Spike pulled the little girl on to his lap and helped her grab food from the table.  
  
Xander looked surprised at how affectionate Spike was being with his daughter. "So Spike how long are you planning on staying town"  
  
Spike looked up sheepishly "Umm I don't know, I was in such a rush to get here, I didn't get my invitation till about a month ago and I was literally on the other side of the world so I didn't really make any plans"  
  
"Well let us know where your staying and we will get together tomorrow night or the night after" Xander said trying to be nice, he didn't want another kick from Willow.  
  
"Umm like I said I didn't make any plans so umm I am not sure where I'll be, probably find some cheap hotel to crash at tonight then decide what I am gonna do after that. If you wanna give me your number I'll let you know"  
  
Buffy thought for a second then spoke up "Umm if you want you could stay with me"  
  
"What?" Spike said shocked  
  
"Well yeah I mean its kinda empty now that Dawns gone, you could stay as long as you want, I could really use the company" What was she thinking letting spike stay with her?.  
  
"That's a great idea" Willow piped up "That way we could get together and catch up during the day"  
  
Spike was still in shock "Umm yeah I guess thank you."  
  
"Uncle Spike lets dance pleasssse lets dance," The little girl on his lap pleaded  
  
Spike shrugged at the gang and followed little Jessica out on the dance floor. Tara grabbed Willows hand pulling her up urging her to dance, Willow got up but pulled Xander and Anya with her. Buffy sat at the table all alone for awhile until Dawn came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey so are you guys getting along with Spike."  
  
"Umm yeah actually we are, he's gonna stay at our place for awhile is that ok with you"  
  
"Yeah sure Buffy but its your house now remember you don't need to ask my permission, umm why is he staying" Dawn asked curiously.  
  
"He didn't have anywhere to stay so I figured its just little old me in that big house why not"  
  
"That's good I hope you guys can work things out" Dawn looked out onto the dance floor and saw Jessica waving at them. "Umm Buffy I think Jessica wants you"  
  
Buffy looked over at Jessica and smiled "She probably wants to hear more stories about the super warriors"  
  
Buffy got up and walked over to Jessica and Spike "Hey Jess what's up"  
  
"Its time for you and uncle Spike to dance I am going to dance with Auntie Dawn" Jess ran off leaving Buffy and Spike on the dance floor.  
  
"So here we are again Slayer," Spike said with a cocky grin.  
  
"That we are, William the bloody," she said sarcastically.  
  
"So are you sure its ok if I stay with you, I mean I could just stay in a hotel, I don't want to impose" he said taking her in his arms.  
  
Buffy laughed at Spike "Since when have you not wanted to impose that's all you ever did if I remember right. Seriously we haven't spoken in five years I wanna catch up, and what better way than to have you at my place"  
  
"Ok, its just I figured you were being nice in front of your friends, especially seeing how I left on bad terms, so I'll understand if you don't want me there"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike dead in the face "Spike its ok you had no reason to stay in Sunnydale, I understood, so lets put that all behind us, remember where here at Dawns wedding, little Dawn I cant believe it"  
  
Spike looked over at Dawn and Jessica dancing "Yeah I cant believe my little Niblets grown up either"  
  
The rest of the night proceeded with out in dramas which was a miracle for Sunnydale. When it came time for Dawn and Lucas to leave Buffy started to cry and pulled Dawn into a warm embrace.  
  
"Congratulations Dawn, hope you enjoy yourself, I'll see you in two weeks, the gang will be by then to say goodbye and help you pack up the rest of your gear ok "  
  
Dawn looked up at Buffy "Its ok Buffy I'll be alright, don't worry I'll be prepared for any beasties on my honey moon or in L.A, Angel said he'd look out for me ok."  
  
Buffy nodded and watched her sister walk out of the hall and out of her life.  
  
Spike stood by Buffy and placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug one-armed hug. "It's alright luv she'll be ok"  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike and gave him a weak smile and nodded. Buffy looked around the hall and saw that most of the guests had left or were leaving and the servers were clearing the tables.  
  
"Well I guess that's our cue to leave," she said to Spike "Umm do you have a car or do we need to call a taxi."  
  
Spike gave her an evil grin "As if I would give up my baby she's just outside"  
  
Buffy gave Spike a horrified look "That thing can't still be on the road."  
  
"Hey I take good care of the old girl so unless you wanna walk home don't complain."  
  
Buffy and Spike walked outside and to his car Buffy got in and looked surprised, it was a lot cleaner than the last time she was in it. The drive home was silent and kind of unnerving. When they pulled into the driveway Spike looked up at the house and smiled.  
  
"Its good to see the old place again"  
  
Buffy looked over at him and smiled. She got out of the car and went to open the door while Spike got his bag out of his car. Turning on the light and dumping her keys on the table Buffy walked to the couch and collapsed on it. Spike walked in surprised that he still had an invite and saw Buffy lying on the couch.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes a little and saw Spike standing there "Just dump your stuff there and take a seat I wont be moving for quite awhile"  
  
Spike dropped his bag and went and sat next to Buffy on the couch. He began to look around the room looking at the things that had changed. The room had been painted and a large picture of Joyce was sitting on the mantle. Spike looked over at Buffy and saw that she was exhausted  
  
"Umm if its alright with you I'll head down to the basement now, you look kinda trashed and I spent most of last night driving".  
  
Buffy looked over at him and suddenly was wide awake "What, oh the basement, you cant stay down there its horrible, you can stay in moms old room, come on help me set it up"  
  
Buffy slowly got up of the couch and made her way up the stairs with Spike in tow. Buffy walked into her mothers' old room and turned the light on. It had changed since her mother was there, the room was decked out in a beige colour, and it only contained a small dresser, which looked out of place for the large room.  
  
"Now this is much better than a basement right"  
  
Spike nodded and placed his bag on the floor  
  
"Oh you can put your stuff in there" she said pointing to the dresser "I am going to find some heavy blankets for the window if you wanna unpack".  
  
Buffy walked out of the room and Spike starred after her. "Unpack" how long did she expect him to stay. Spike shrugged and started pulling things out of his bag and placing them in the drawer. The last things he pulled out of his bag were his duster and black jeans. Buffy walked into the room and saw Spike holding them.  
  
"I thought it was to good to be true"  
  
"What" Spike said grinning at her "Its just my duster and a pair of jeans they are the only thing I own that's black, plus I couldn't be in Sunnydale with out them"  
  
Buffy laughed and began putting up the blankets when she was satisfied that they were light proof she walked towards the door.  
  
"Well I better go get some sleep, bathrooms down the hall, if you wanna take a shower and I think you know where everything is, oh umm yeah there blood in the freezer"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy shocked.  
  
"Dawn insisted we have blood in the freezer, she was convinced you'd come back and when you did she wanted to be prepared"  
  
"Oh, ok thanks"  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy woke around midday to silence, then it hit, her Dawn wasn't home. Buffy was usually woken up around 7:30, 8 o'clock by Dawns blaring music but now there was just silence. Buffy couldn't believe it, Dawn was gone, and now she had nothing to do, she was actually bored and alone. Buffy suddenly remembered that Spike was staying with her. She quickly got out of her bed and ran down the hallway and peeked in his room. The room was completely dark and the only thing lighting the room was the light from the rest of the house. Buffy walked into the room and watched Spike sleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping there on his stomach holding on to the pillow. Buffy jumped on Spikes bed as if she were 12 and began jumping up and down.  
  
"Come on Spike, wake up I am bored," Buffy finally stopped jumping when Spike rolled onto his back and gave her a weird look.  
  
"Sorry to spoil your relationship with the pillow but wake up come on I'm bored."  
  
Spike rolled over and closed his eyes "Were you always this annoying"  
  
"Yep" she replied in a child like voice "Now get up" she cried pulling the blanket off him.  
  
Spike looked at her for a second then got up and chased her out of the room. Buffy screamed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen when she got there she turned around and looked at him dodging the suns rays.  
  
"Ok truce, now your up," she said pulling the blinds closed so he could move around the kitchen.  
  
Spike looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"You know, your crazy right" he said going towards the fridge  
  
"Well duh I was bored," she said taking a seat "Hey could you get me the orange juice while your there."  
  
Spike opened the fridge and took out the orange juice then looked in the freezer and found the blood. Opening a cupboard and pulling out a glass and a mug placing them on the breakfast bar, he then pored Buffy a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Ok if I use this mug"  
  
Buffy grabbed her orange juice and nodded "Yeah sure just don't leave it sitting there with blood in it."  
  
Spike put the blood bag in the microwave then poured it into his mug and began to drink.  
  
"So is the gang coming over today"  
  
"Yep they stayed with their parents for the night but they said they would be by in the afternoon".  
  
"They moved Little Bit didn't tell me that".  
  
"Oh well not really they are still in Sunnydale sorta, Xander and Anya live just outside of it, not exactly the place to raise a little one is it, Will and Tara aren't exactly close either"  
  
Spike laughed "Oh so you really are in need of company huh"  
  
Buffy nodded "So what do you wanna do today"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I'll wait till it gets dark before I walk down memory lane"  
  
Buffy nodded "Well I am going to go take a shower, I must look shocking I didn't take off my make up last night".  
  
You look as beautiful as even he thought then quickly mentally kicked himself; he wasn't going to get into that again. Buffy walked off while Spike sat in the kitchen finishing off his blood. He washed his mug just like she told him to then went into the lounge room. He sat down in the lounge room and looked around. Here he was again sitting in Buffys house, five years since he had been there. He never thought he would be there again, he hadn't planned on coming back, but the Little Bit insisted. He couldn't miss her wedding; she was his little girl. He had watched her grow up in photos, every now and then she would send one of her or one of her and Buffy, he would enjoy those the most. Spike made his way up to his room and grabbed a photo out of the drawer. It was one of Buffy and Dawn, Dawn was pulling a face, but Buffy was looking around, not at the camera. Dawn wrote to him telling him the picture was from Buffys birthday. Every year before her birthday, Dawn would write and ask him to come but every year he stayed away. He just couldn't bear being rejected again, walking away was hard but coming back was harder. He expected Buffy to be harsh, hate him, start a fight, but she was civil. She acted as if nothing had happened, he had always thought she was heartless, but this was different.  
  
"Hey Spike what ya doing"  
  
Spike turned around to see Buffy standing in the doorway in a dressing gown her hair dripping wet.  
  
"Umm nothing just thinking"  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike and looked at the picture "Hey I was wondering what happened to that one"  
  
"Umm yeah Dawn sent it to me" he said embarrassed. "You can have it back if you want"  
  
"No no keep it, I am glad you guys kept in touch" she said rather sadly.  
  
"Buffy I would have written to you but I didn't think you would read it"  
  
Buffy looked up at him and shrugged "Your probably right, I was pretty grouchy the first couple of months"  
  
Spike looked up at her surprised "Really why"  
  
"Cause you left, like I know I told you plenty of times to leave but you didn't. I didn't think you would really do it, but you did, it really shocked me but it taught me a lesson"  
  
"I just thought you would be happy, without me bugging you"  
  
Buffy laughed and began to walk out of the room "I thought I would be too but when you left it was like Xander or Willow left, you know I never said it but you were a great friend".  
  
Spike was once again shocked, if he had know she had felt like that he would have come back sooner, he wouldn't have left,  
  
"Umm thank you I guess, it really meant a lot, but I wasn't a great friend I mean how many times did I try to kill you"  
  
Buffy smiled "Yeah but I hey I tried to kill you to, by the way the showers free if you wanna use it. The gang will be here soon so I am going get changed ok"  
  
Spike smiled as she walked out. Wow she had changed. He never thought she thought about him that way. Spike shook his head as he made his way to the shower. Don't let yourself get mixed up in her again, you're here for a few days that's all, no need for all the heartbreak again.  
  
Spike walked off to the shower while Buffy went into her room to change. It felt good having him back in her life again. Sure this was a little bit closer than he was before but it was still good. Hopefully he could stay awhile till she got used to Dawn not being there. Buffy looked in the mirror and sighed at her self and made her way down stairs. She was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. Realising it must be her friends she ran to the door and flung it open.  
  
"Hey guys come in"  
  
"Hey Buffy" Xander said looking around "Where's the evil dead can I go downstairs and give him a nice wake up call"  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her head at Xander. "Nope hes upstairs taking a shower and hes staying in mums old room."  
  
"That's nice Buffy I thought you would have made him stay in the basement," Willow said surprised.  
  
"Yeah well I figured." Buffy looked around Xander who was fidgeting "You know hes been in there for a while so he should be getting out soon if you wanna go up"  
  
Xander gave her a mischievous grin "Umm I just kinda wanna scare him this once, like he always did to us" with that Xander quickly tip toed his way up the stairs.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Tara walked in to the lounge and sat down.  
  
"So is it nice having Spike back" Tara asked.  
  
Buffy looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah it is actually, at first I thought I would hate it, you saw how I was Will, I was really annoyed that he was coming but then I saw him and I dunno I didn't feel hostile anymore"  
  
"Yeah it's hard to think of him as Spike you know he looks so different, as if he really has changed"  
  
"Hes still a vampire Will don't forget that"  
  
"Yes but a very sexy vampire" Anya pipped up.  
  
Buffy Willow and Tara looked over at her shocked.  
  
"What I may be a married woman but I am not blind".  
  
"Bloody hell Harris"  
  
Buffy, Willow Tara, and Anya looked up towards the stairs and began laughing.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think your doing"  
  
Xander came running down the stairs covering his eyes and yelling, "I didn't see that I didn't see that"  
  
Buffy started laughing then suddenly stopped "What didn't you see"  
  
Xander separated his fingers a little so he could look at them. "I didn't see Spike drop his towel when I scared him" Xander covered his eyes again and shudder.  
  
"Its ok honey" Anya said guiding him to a seat "We can all imagine what you saw"  
  
Tara and Willow looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Spike came down the stairs looking rather annoyed. He walked over to Buffy and sat down beside her "I suppose that was your idea"  
  
"What, I didn't do nothing"  
  
"I bet you didn't," he said crossing his arms not looking up at Xander.  
  
Over the next few hours the gang reminisced about old times and talked about their encounters with new and strange demons.  
  
"I am serious," Spike said "This thing like slithered out of this hole like a snake but he was fully human, then he had the nerve to call me a freak."  
  
"Geez I hope he wasn't as big as the mayor" Willow said shocked.  
  
Spike shrugged "Just looked like a human that slithered, so I let him go who am I to judge right"  
  
Buffy sat there gazing at Spike listening to him talk about the last few years. Getting into trouble, trying to steal, explaining why he needed blood to a butcher. It wasn't that fascinating but she was in aw over the person he became, hold on VAMPIRE she thought.  
  
Just before dark the gang left, wanting to be on the road before too many nasties came out to play. Buffy sadly said goodbye to them and walked back into the lounge where Spike was still sitting. Buffy smiled at him and he looked up and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Then why are you smiling"  
  
"Nothing its just like you guys were all talking like old friends, it was kinda weird don't you think"  
  
Spike laughed "Yeah I know, I guess I didn't realise over time we had become friends"  
  
Buffy thought for a minute then sighed "So you gonna check out Sunnydale on you own or do you wanna follow me to work"  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows "You work, oh slaying you mean"  
  
Buffy gave him a sideways smile "You'll see," she said running up to her room.  
  
"Oh bye the way" she yelled from her room "You may wanna change into your black threads, wouldn't wanna get your nice clothes dirty"  
  
Spike looked confused but did as he was told and headed up to his room. He quickly changed into his favourite clothes and walked out of the room to Buffys.  
  
"So Slayer what's up where are we going"  
  
Buffy walked out of her room wearing black leather pants a black skintight shirt with a black duster over her arm. Spike looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You copying my fashion slayer"  
  
"Maybe" she said running down the stairs.  
  
Spike looked at the back of Buffy shirt.  
  
Little Bit's Termination We deal with the weird and wacky  
  
"Hey what's with the shirt?" he said running down the stairs  
  
"Do you like it" she said smiling while sliding on her black leather duster  
  
"So what you're an exterminator, what's with the name anyway that's Dawn"  
  
"Yeah well I had to come up with some way to support Dawn and myself, she came up with the name and uniform, I guess she liked to pretend you were still here"  
  
"Look Buffy" he began  
  
"Hey stop talking and lets go, I only get paid if I kill the little buggers, come on I'll spilt it with you."  
  
"Oh well when you put it that way," he said making his way to the door and opening it "Shall we."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow slayer are they all like that"  
  
"No" puff "not usually" puff "it's a good" puff "thing you" puff puff "were here."  
  
"You're not kidding"  
  
"Ok wait here, I'll go see if the scumbag who hired me is going to pay up" Buffy ran off in the direction of one of the shops close to where they had just killed the beast. A few minutes later Buffy came out smiling.  
  
"I guess I misjudged the scumbag, he came through, which is good I hate getting violent with them," she said half smiling. "Here" Buffy placed half of the notes in his hand "heres your half."  
  
Spike took the money and began walking back to Buffys house when he suddenly stoped.  
  
"Hold on slayer how much did you give me."  
  
"What I didn't rip you off, that's half."  
  
"That's the problem, half of what this WEEKS pay."  
  
Buffy looked over at him and smiled "No Spike that's half of what I got paid. See Spikey half of $800 is $400 and that's what I got paid this time. You wont believe how much they are willing to pay when they do pay up."  
  
Spike looked over at her shocked "And how often do you work"  
  
"Oh it depends during the summer they all come out to play, so it's like every night and day and more than one job, where as in the winter it's like every couple you know"  
  
Spike nodded and they continued to walk home.  
  
"So umm how long are you planing on staying in Sunnydale"  
  
Spike looked over at Buffy hurt "What you trying to get rid of me already"  
  
Buffy looked up at him quickly "No, I was just wondering, you know I don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night to find you gone. It would be nice to say a proper goodbye"  
  
"Well I dunno, it depends on where I am going next, I was thinking of going and terrorising my poncy grandsire for awhile but I dunno"  
  
Buffy looked over at him and smiled "Yeah I guess you could do that"  
  
Spike stopped in the middle of the road and looked at Buffy "Ok now I am scared, I called Angel my poncy sire and you didn't stake me"  
  
Buffy laughed "I am just surprised you wanna listen to Cordy carry on"  
  
"Your not bitter over him, I mean I heard what happened and how he hooked up with the cheerleader"  
  
"Why would I be bitter, I got over him, I am happy for them"  
  
"Sure you are pet" Spike stopped outside Buffys house "Here we are then, look I think I might take the trip down memory lane ok, see you tomorrow morning I guess"  
  
Spike walked away from the house as Buffy walked in. Buffy looked up the stairs then around the hall, it was completely empty, and Buffy felt alone.  
  
"I guess this is what its going to be like when Spike leaves, unless I can come up with a reason for him to stay" Buffy said to herself trudging up the stairs. She went into her room and quickly changed into her pyjamas. Buffy slumped down on her bed she was bored. Walking out of her room she found her self standing outside Spikes room, she thought for a moment before entering. Instantly she smelt Spikes familiar scent, cigarettes, alcohol and just a hint of leather, usually the smell of them on there own would repulse her but all of them together was nice. Deciding on waiting for Spike to come home Buffy sat down on Spikes bed and the scent got stronger. Laying her head on his pillow Buffy drank in his scent and slowly fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spike quietly sneaked into the house at 4 o'clock in the morning. Taking off his boots and tip toeing his way up the stairs he quietly made his way to his room. Slipping into his room and taking off his jacket Spike suddenly felt someone in his room. He turned around quickly  
  
"Who's there"  
  
Spikes eyes scanned his room when he saw a figure laying on his bed. He took a few steps towards his bed.  
  
"Buffy" he knelt down beside his bed and lightly shook her.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy wake up"  
  
"Nnnnnwwwwhat" she grumbled not opening her eyes.  
  
"Umm sorry to wake you pet but your sleeping in my bed"  
  
Buffys eyes suddenly flew open "Huh what, oh god I'm sorry Spike I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was waiting up for you"  
  
"Oh sorry I guess I was a little long I was just enjoying seeing the old haunts"  
  
"No that's ok I was just bored, I hoped you would be home soon so we could talk but I guess I drifted off"  
  
"That's ok, so what did you wanna talk about" he said hanging up his jacket  
  
"Oh nothing really just to talk you know, so umm you liked looking around Sunnydale I guess"  
  
"Yeah I cant believe I actually missed this place, it will be sad to go"  
  
Buffy looked down at her hands "Why do you have to go, I mean why do you never stay in one place for very long, I've seen the letters there is always a different address"  
  
"I dunno there is no reason to stay in one place for long"  
  
"So I am guessing you'll be leaving Sunnydale soon you have no reason to stay right"  
  
"Right"  
  
"So what if you had a reason to stay"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy shocked and went and sat beside her.  
  
"What are you saying luv."  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike and saw his closeness and quickly got up "What I mean was, umm what if you had a job here then that would be a reason right."  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but who is going to give me a job."  
  
Buffy walked over to him and punched him in the arm "Me silly, so what do you think."  
  
"Your gonna give me a job."  
  
"Well yeah, I mean we work great as a team and don't tell me you didn't have fun tonight, cause I know you did."  
  
"Your right I did, but I dunno pet don't you need the money and where would I stay, my old crypt is kinda dank I haven't slept in one for years."  
  
"Well Spike you could stay here, we could split everything down the middle, bills, expenses, whatever"  
  
Spike stared at Buffy for almost a minute before he finally spoke "Are you serious"  
  
"Well sure I mean I need a room mate and we could do more jobs and you wouldn't have to leave Sunnydale"  
  
"Wow I can't believe your asking me this"  
  
"Come on how hard is it, yes or no, sleep on it and tell me tomorrow ok"  
  
Buffy ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She quickly splashed water on her face. Ok Buffy keep yourself together, you just asked the guy who used to have a major crush on you to move in, spend all your time with, work with. Are you crazy girl? Buffy looked up at herself in the mirror and smiled. Oh yeah.  
  
Spike sat in his room for quite awhile before he finally got up and changed out of his clothes. He went and layed down and thought about what had just happened. Buffy asked him to work with her, to move in with her, to stay in Sunnydale. What was he going to say? Hell yes. She gave him a reason to stay; she stopped him from going. Wow  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Slayer answer the damn phone"  
  
Buffy rolled over in her bed and yelled back.  
  
"Not until you give me an answer yes or no"  
  
"If I say yes, will you answer the phone"  
  
Buffy sat up in bed "Yes"  
  
"Ok I'll stay, just answer the bloody thing"  
  
Buffy got out of bed and ran down the stairs and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello Buffy speaking"  
  
"Hey Buffy, its Willow, what took you so long to answer the phone"  
  
"Oh sorry I was asleep"  
  
"Buffy its 3 in the afternoon"  
  
"Oh really I was up late talking to Spike"  
  
"So you guys are getting on then, that's good, look Buffy I was wondering if you guys wanna do something juvenile tonight."  
  
"What did you have in mind Will."  
  
"I was thinking we go to The Bronze we haven't been in years"  
  
"I dunno will I mean we are like 10 years older than most of the people there."  
  
"So it will be fun and it will give us all a chance to spend time with Spike before he goes."  
  
"Well actually Willow."  
  
"Sorry Buffy I gotta go I left this spell literally cooking on the stove and now everything is melting bye."  
  
"What Willow" Buffy managed to splutter out before she heard that Willow hadn't heard her and hanged up. Buffy shook her head and headed up the stairs. She walked over to Spikes room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know its like 3 in the after noon."  
  
"So I am a vampire what's your excuse."  
  
Buffy glared at him knowing she had been beaten.  
  
"Well I was up half the night convincing a vampire to stay."  
  
Spike gave her a cocky grin "Well was it worth it?"  
  
"It depends," she said sitting down on his bed "Are you really going to stay"  
  
Sitting up in his bed Spike looked at Buffy "Do you want me to stay"  
  
Buffy looked at him and smiled "Yeah I do, now seeing how you're not leaving you wanna go out tonight"  
  
"Hey I didn't say I was staying" Spike then thought about what she had said "What go out sure ok, where?"  
  
"Well Willow wants to do something wacky she wants to go to The Bronze, you are staying right"  
  
Spike mentally punched himself he thought she had meant just the two of them.  
  
Spike nodded "Wow now that's a place I didn't see, is it even still around"  
  
"Yep haven't been in awhile we stopped going when Anya got pregnant, they couldn't go so it was just me and Will and Tara so I fully got the third wheel thing happening. Will and Tara still went every now and then but not in ages, so you wanna go"  
  
"Yeah I guess, can I wear black"  
  
Buffy punched him in the arm and began walking out of the room "No you have to wear something nice, make a good impression I have to tell my friends that I am letting a vampire live in my house how do you think they are going to take it"  
  
"Alright I'll play the nice vampire for tonight"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Spike are you nearly ready I need help with this necklace."  
  
Spike opened his bedroom door to reveal Buffy wearing a black knee length skirt with a dressy light pink singlet shirt. She was holding up a necklace to him.  
  
"Hey you look good now help me with this necklace." she said giving it to him.  
  
Buffy turned around and pulled her hair away revealing her neck. Spike put the necklace around her neck and latched it. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back into position.  
  
"So you ready to go Slayer."  
  
"Yep do you wanna drive or shall I."  
  
Spike started laughing "You drive!"  
  
Buffy looked at him hurt "Yes I drive thank you."  
  
"Well not tonight luv, I kinda wanna live to see your friends faces when you tell them."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and made her way out to the car. Driving to the Bronze didn't take to long especially the way Spike drove. Once they had parked the car Buffy and Spike made there way inside the Bronze. Looking around they soon found the gang sitting at a table. Making their way over to the table Spike looked over the place; talk about time warp, the place hadn't changed.  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy said excited.  
  
"Hey Buffy I cant believe where here again it's so great."  
  
"Yeah it is Will but guess what I have some good news."  
  
"What?" Xander asked  
  
"Little Spikey is going to stay in Sunnydale," she said grabbing Spike around his head with her arm and messing his hair with the other hand.  
  
"Come on Slayer get off," Spike said annoyed that she messed his hair.  
  
"That great," Willow said. "Any reason or you just miss us?"  
  
"Oh as much as I did miss you Red, that's not the reason. Umm I got a job"  
  
Xander almost choked on his drink "You got a job, how, where, who would be crazy to give you a job"  
  
Buffy walked up to Xander and whacked his across the back of his head "Me that's who."  
  
"That's great" Tara piped up. "Less nasties in Sunnydale"  
  
"Yeah I guess" Xander said, then he got an evil look on his face. "You will have to let us know where you're staying so we can come bug you in the shower again" Xander jokingly said.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy and took an unneeded breath "Umm I am actually going to be living at Buffys"  
  
Buffy looked over the group expecting them to explode; they didn't say anything they just looked surprised. Spike looked at Buffy for some reassurance that they were going to be ok when she shrugged Spike wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"Umm luv I am going to get a drink you want anything"  
  
"Umm yeah a coke thanks"  
  
Spike walked over to the way while Buffy took a seat. "Are you guys ok"  
  
"Buffy are you crazy, your letting Spike live with you" Xander whispered hoping Spike wouldn't hear.  
  
"No I'm not Xander, I think it's a great idea, you guys didn't like the idea of me living alone and neither did I. He's the perfect room mate, wont bother me during the day. We will be working most of the time anyway, its not like well see each other, I'll work the day demons and he can do the night. We will get more work because I wont have to worry about working day and night or turning down jobs. The money will still be coming in so I don't see what the problem is"  
  
"Umm the fact that he has a huge crush on you" Xander said thinking that was obvious.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes at Xander "That was years ago I am sure hes over it"  
  
"Yeah Xander, Willows right I mean he's been living at my place for 2 days and he hasn't done anything, all my underwear is accounted for, I trust him"  
  
Xander shook his head then smiled as Spike walked back to the table with Buffys coke and his beer.  
  
"So dead boy jr looks like you're here for awhile so don't try eat me"  
  
Spike laughed "Like I'd wanna eat you anyway, you'd get stuck in my teeth"  
  
Xander looked over at him shocked "See I know you meant to say I cant because of the chip right"  
  
When Spike didn't answer Xander slowly stood up and backed away "The chip still works right"  
  
Spike looked around the group and shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine Harris" he said taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked concerned.  
  
"Well the only way I know if it still works is if I do something to activate it, I haven't done anything to activate it in a long while"  
  
"Are you serious"  
  
"Yep" Spike said taking another long gulp of his beer  
  
"Well try biting me" Buffy said holding out her arm.  
  
Spike shook his head "I can't, wouldn't work because I don't intend to harm you so it won't go off and zap me," he said pointing to his head.  
  
Xander pulled Anya to her feet "Come on honey, let's dance" he said with his eyes still fixated on Spike. He was worried about Buffy, he could attack her at anytime and no one even know. Xander shook the thought out of his head, just yesterday Spike had been holding and dancing with Jessica, hes just a puppy. Tara got up and grabbed Willows arm and dragged her to the dance floor. Buffy watched her friends leave and Spike looked over at the dance floor.  
  
"Come on pet" he said grabbing her arm "Were going to dance"  
  
"What, you can dance" she said struggling to the dance floor.  
  
"Nope" he said finally stopping "But you wanna dance so were dancing"  
  
"Ok why."  
  
"Cause I am doing you a favour ok."  
  
"Yeah like I said why?"  
  
"Well for starters you're letting me stay here in Sunnydale and giving me a job, not to mention a home it's least I can do, well the least I can do is nothing but ill do you one better and dance with you ok"  
  
"Thank you" she said staring at him.  
  
"You look surprised pet."  
  
"Yeah I guess I am just seeing you in a different light."  
  
"Nope" he said grinning "Not a different light, I have always been this charming"  
  
"I'm sorry I never noticed before" she said sarcastically  
  
"That's alright pet, now start enjoying your self."  
  
Buffy looked around at her friends and smiled. Yeah she was having fun, she felt free for the first time in her life.  
  
After a few hours of dancing the gang was getting tired and were wanting to go home.  
  
Willow made her way out to the dance floor where Buffy and Spike were still dancing. "Buffy were going to go home now ok."  
  
"Sure do you guys want me to go with you."  
  
"Nah you to keep dancing were getting a lift with Xander and Anya."  
  
"You sure were not going to be to much longer."  
  
"No enjoy yourself ok, bye Buffy, bye Spike glad to know your staying."  
  
"Bye Red and thanks," Spike said rather embarrassed.  
  
Buffy waved goodbye to Willow then turned to Spike "We can go after the next song finishes"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever I am not bothered"  
  
Buffy and Spike continued to dance. The song ended and the next one began a slow one. They had been lucky to avoid them all night but Buffy had said one last song and this was it. Spike held his hands up to dance just like he did at the wedding, but Buffy shook her head.  
  
"That's how you slow dance at a wedding Spike, its a little more casual tonight"  
  
Buffy slid her arms around Spikes neck and he placed his arms loosely around her waist. Buffy leant her head on his chest and slowly swayed to the music. After about a minute Buffy looked up and smiled at Spike, Spike smiled back and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. At first he kissed her slowly, then the kisses became faster and more passionate. After about a minute Spike pulled away from and looked at her she had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Oh god Buffy I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that, it's just the music and the dancing and the whole closeness thingy."  
  
Buffy stared at him disappointed for a second then shook her head "Umm yeah that shouldn't have, umm lets just forget that ever happened then ok"  
  
Spike nodded "Buffy I am so sorry"  
  
"Spike lets just forget about it ok"  
  
Buffy quickly walked out of the bronze and to Spikes car. Spike ran after her  
  
"Buffy wait up."  
  
"Come on Spike its getting late I wanna get some sleep."  
  
The ride home was silent and Spike was eating himself up about what he did. Things were going so great and then he had to go stuff it up by kissing her. When they arrived home Buffy walked in and went straight upstairs to bed.  
  
~TBC~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up at 10 and layed in her bed. She needed time to think about what had happened last night. She was having a great time with her friends and Spike even if he couldn't dance to well. The kiss was the problem, she thought he had gotten over that by now. The thing that worried her more is that she didn't object to it, she could have pushed him away but didn't. If he hadn't said sorry she wouldn't have been mad at him, it had been a long while since she had been kissed like that. That was the problem she really liked it. She thought all those years of missing him was about losing a friend maybe it was more. Buffy finally decided to get out bed and go downstairs for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she saw Spike was already sitting at the table with a mug of blood in his hands, he was looking into the mug as if it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Must be some interesting blood, can I see" she said walking over to him trying to act cool.  
  
"Huh what umm no just thinking"  
  
Buffy picked up his mug and saw that it was empty. "You want a refill," she said pulling out the last of the blood.  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"Whoops, almost out, well I'll get you some more today" she said handing him the mug. "I am going to be out all day ok, I've got some food shopping to do and some errands to run and I might go see Will and Tara as well so I'll be home late ok"  
  
"Yeah sure, you want some money"  
  
"Nah that's ok you still have guest status for a few more days. Oh if you get bored there is a list of jobs I have been hired to do, everything you need to know is on the list just take one of the cards by the phone when you collect the cash ok"  
  
Spike nodded and Buffy walked outside and got in her car and drove straight to Will and Taras. She really needed to tell someone about what happened and she didn't think Xander would understand, not to mention he had just warned her Spikes crush. When she got there she banged on the door.  
  
"Will, Tara are you home" she called desperately  
  
Tara came to the door. "Hey Buffy what's up is everything ok"  
  
"I so need to talk to you guys is Will here?" she asked walking in the door flailing her arms  
  
"Yeah come in shes in the lounge room, umm why are you in your pyjamas still"  
  
Buffy looked down at her self then shook her head, she hadn't changed. Buffy walked in and went up to Willow raking her hand nervously through her hair.  
  
"Buffy what's wrong"  
  
"Spike kissed me" she blurted out then sank down on the couch.  
  
"What" both Willow and Tara asked shocked.  
  
"He kissed me" she said a little more relieved she had finally got it out.  
  
"Where, when" Willow asked pulling a chair over to Buffy and sitting on it not wanting to miss any juicy bits.  
  
"Last night at the Bronze after you guys left, everything was going great we were slow dancing then he kissed me"  
  
"What you do," Tara asked intrigued  
  
"I just let him kiss me, I completely melted"  
  
"Then what happened"  
  
"He apologised, he said sorry and that it should never have happened"  
  
"Well that's good right" Willow asked "He knows it was wrong, what's the big deal"  
  
"Did you miss the part where I said I completely melted"  
  
"Well hello an extremely hot guy, according to anya, kissed you, you were bound to be phased"  
  
"I'm scared he will leave" Buffy blurted out  
  
"What" Willow and Tara asked confused  
  
"He was all weird, kept trying to apologise, we agreed to forget about it, but I get this feeling hes going to leave. You should have seen him this morning I don't know how long he had been sitting there but I am guessing awhile. He just looked deep in thought, when have we ever seen Spike thinking, guys what if he leaves "  
  
"Buffy what are you saying, you really want him to stay don't you"  
  
Buffy looked up at them sincerely "I really missed him I didn't realise how much till he got back, I couldn't bare it if he left so soon, I cant let him leave on bad terms again"  
  
"Well does he know this, he probably thinks you hate him or something I mean what was your reaction when he apologised"  
  
"Umm I walked away, I just got so annoyed that kiss really awakened something in me and he called it a mistake, I don't hate him Willow"  
  
"Buffy do you care for him" Tara asked finally understanding  
  
"Would you guys hate me if I did"  
  
They both shook their heads  
  
"When he kissed me it felt right you know, I just melted, I dunno maybe it was because I was so hot from dancing and his lips were so cold" she said drifting off thinking about the kiss  
  
"Buffy if you care about him and want him to stay show him that you care do something for him".  
  
"He knows I want him to stay I said he didn't have to pay for the blood I am going to buy today because he still has guest status for a day or to more"  
  
"Buffy more than that, if you seriously want to make something of this you have to show him you at least like him, do something nice for him"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment then smiled "Ok thanks you guys," she said getting up and hugging them. "I gotta go do something nice"  
  
She then stopped and turned around "Umm can I borrow some clothes  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy headed out and went to the supermarket. She did her usual food shopping then headed over to the butcher.  
  
"Umm hi I am after some pigs blood"  
  
"Yep how much do you need"  
  
"Umm a lot see my grandmas got this old recipe and she making this huge banquet whole family reunion thing, you know all the rellys from the old country coming over and all".  
  
"Sure, I'll get you as much as I've got"  
  
"Cool"  
  
After collecting almost 10 litres of blood, Buffy packed everything in her car. It was getting late almost 5 o'clock and she still needed to make one more stop.  
  
"Hi I wondering if can help me I need some black paint"  
  
"Yep sure, what do you need it for"  
  
"Umm a dark room, you know photography, it needs to be completely dark no light at all I need to do the windows and the walls.  
  
"Ok I think I've got what you need right here"  
  
After buying the paint and all the supplies Buffy headed home, it had just got dark and Buffy hoped Spike wouldn't be there. Struggling into her house with all her bags Buffy looked around.  
  
"Spike, Spike are you home"  
  
When no reply came Buffy quickly chucked half of the stuff in the fridge and headed up to Spikes room. She quickly changed and covered his room in old sheets and quickly set to work. She firstly painted the windows making sure that no sun would get in. She then started on the ceiling and then the walls it was almost 4 in the morning when she had finished Buffy used the last of the black paint to write Spikes name on the door. She waited for it to dry before placing a note over his name.  
  
You can't sleep in here tonight sorry, You can use my room if you want I'll be sleeping in the lounge, I'll explain later, don't go in. Buffy.  
  
She then locked the door and headed to her room. She covered the windows and changed into some fresh pyjamas. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen Buffy grabbed some of the blood placing it in a mug and returned to her room. Placing the mug on the bedside table she grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and headed back downstairs to sleep. Just as the sun rose Spike came in the door. He placed the cash on the table by the telephone. Heading up stairs he was about to open the door when he saw the sign. What he thought shes trying to get rid of me already just bloody great. Spike headed to Buffys room and flopped down on her bed. He turned his head to the table next to him and saw the blood. He smiled and quickly grabbed it and drank it before settling in for the night.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story  
  
Authors Notes: so do you like I hope you do 


	6. Chapter 6

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Buffy woke late in the afternoon; she was going to start trying to keep normal hours. Walking up to her rooms she peeked in and saw Spike sleeping on her bed cuddling one of her old teddies. Closing the door she went to Spikes room and unlocked the door. She stepped in and looked around the room the walls had dried thanks to heater she left in there thank god it didn't set the place alight. Buffy took off all the sheets and looked around, the room smelt like paint. Buffy rummaged through Spikes things and finally found a packet of cigarettes she grabbed one out and lit it up and walked around waving it in the air trying to get it to stop smelling like paint and start smelling like Spike. Buffy left Spikes room and went to her room to wake up Spike.  
  
"Hey Spike wake up"  
  
"What do you want slayer, you leave me alone all day then you take my room what do you want"  
  
"I want to show you your room ok now get up lazy bones"  
  
"Oh god what did you do cover it in crosses and stakes"  
  
"No " she said dragging him out of bed "Just close your eyes, it's a surprise"  
  
Buffy dragged him down the hall to his room and placed him in front of the door. She quickly tore the note off to reveal Spikes name  
  
"Ok open your eyes"  
  
Spike opened them and saw Spike written on the door in black. Spike looked at Buffy and smiled.  
  
"Well go on go in"  
  
Spike opened the door and was greeted with blackness; he walked in and turned around.  
  
"You painted you mums room black"  
  
"No Spike" she said smiling "I painted your room black"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because you needed to be safe from the sun, you like black and I wanted to let you know that Sunnydales you're home now"  
  
"You did this all for me" he asked surprised  
  
"Yep I wanted to let you know that you are wanted here in Sunnydale, so don't go leaving with out telling me ok," she said smiling.  
  
Spike looked around and smiled  
  
"Ill leave you alone with the room ok" she said walking out shutting the door.  
  
* * * * * Over the next week Buffy and Spike worked together on cases but never brought up the kiss or fully went into why Buffy painted his room. One-day Spike came down from his room and heard Buffy on the telephone.  
  
"No no that's ok, yes I am sure, yeah I call you later in the week and let you know ok" Buffy hanged up the phone and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Spike saw her do this and quickly descended the stairs and went to her  
  
"What's wrong luv, are you ok"  
  
Buffy looked up surprised she hadn't noticed he was there. "Oh nothing that was Dawn"  
  
"Is she ok," he asked concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah she's great, she got the job she wanted in L.A and they want her to start as soon as possible, so she wont be coming back to get her stuff"  
  
"Oh, you miss her don't you"  
  
"Yeah, but its ok she asked if I could bring her stuff up for her and stay with them for a couple of days so it will be alright"  
  
"Well that's good, umm did she asked about me" he shyly  
  
"Umm no" she said wiping away the last of her tears "She probably doesn't even know you're here"  
  
"Oh, yeah I guess your right, so what demons we gonna kill tonight"  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen and looked at the fridge "Well why don't we spilt up you take the one on Scotch drive and I'll take the one on Danny street ok."  
  
"Sounds good to me, meet you back here around 11 alright"  
  
"Yep shouldn't take to long"  
  
Buffy and Spike headed out side then left in opposite directions. Spike was out to kill some random vamps that kept holding up a store while Buffy set out to kill Nanoscar demon that had been terrorising a local arcade.  
  
Spike soon found the vamps and dusted them easily. After getting paid Spike headed home to wait for Buffy. Spike walked through the front door and sat on the lounge and soon fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy was still walking to Danny street and it had started to rain, she knew she should have gone by car. Turning a corner Buffy saw the Nanoscar chasing kids up and down the street.  
  
"Hey Nano if you wanna chase something chase me"  
  
The demon turned around and saw Buffy and began to smile. He started to advance on her when Buffy started running. I have gotta get him away from the kids she thought. Buffy rounded the corner then stopped and waited for the demon to follow. When he came round Buffy whacked him in the face, the demon grinned then held up his hand showing six-inch long claws.  
  
"Umm your not supposed to have them are you," She asked suddenly scared.  
  
The demon swiped at her arm but Buffy jumped out of the way but lost her footing. When the demon swung at her again Buffy couldn't get out of the way and he slashed her across the stomach. Buffy looked down at her stomach and saw blood already soaking through her shirt.  
  
"Shit" Buffy said looking up at the demon. Buffy quickly turned and ran down the street as best she could. After running a few blocks Buffy realised that the demon had lost interest so she collapsed to the ground.  
  
Spike woke up a few hours later and realised Buffy wasn't home. He looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock and Buffy still wasn't home. She said it wouldn't take long and Spike was getting worried. Spike walked to the telephone and dialled Willows number after a few rings Willow answered.  
  
"Ahhh hello"  
  
"Hi Red its Spike sorry to call you so late but have you seen Buffy"  
  
"What no why is something wrong"  
  
"I dunno she went out on a case and she said be home by 11 and shes still not back yet, I thought she might have lost track of time and went to see you guys"  
  
"No sorry shes not do you want us to help you look"  
  
"Nah its ok, ill go, ill call you later bye"  
  
Spike hanged up the telephone and headed to the kitchen. He looked on the fridge and saw the address where Buffy was supposed to be then headed out. Spike ran down the streets of Sunnydale he was nearing the address when he smelt the faint sent of blood, Buffy blood. Stopping in the middle of the street Spike scanned the surrounding area when he saw a body lying on the floor. Spike ran over to it and knelt down, it was Buffy. Luckily it had been raining other wise every vampire in Sunnydale would be drinking her blood right now.  
  
"Buffy" he said pulling her off the ground. Her body was soaked with blood and rain, the silly girl and forgotten to take her jacket. Spike shook her but still got no response, Spike took off his jacket and covered her with it. He then picked her up and began walking, he had to get her home she was stone cold. When they got there Spike quickly took Buffy upstairs and into the bathroom.  
  
"Come on Buffy we have to get you warm"  
  
Spike still got no response so he placed her on the floor and ran a bath. Spike peeled of Buffys blood soaked shirt, then undid her jeans, and slid them off leaving Buffy in her under wear. Spike looked at the slashes across her stomach but decided to deal with it later. Spike scooped Buffy up and placed her in the bath. He placed his hands in the water and poured hot water over Buffys face and hair. Buffy slowly came to and opened her eyes and saw Spikes concerned eyes.  
  
"Spike what happened" she said trying to sit up a little.  
  
"You tell me luv"  
  
Buffy suddenly realised where she was.  
  
"What am I doing in the bath and how did I get out of my clothes"  
  
"Buffy I didn't do anything I swear, you were stone cold I had to warm you up, god knows how long you were out in that rain"  
  
Buffy saw the fear in Spikes eyes. "Spike its ok I was just wondering, thankyou, can you help me get out now" she said placing both hands on the side of the tub.  
  
"No stay in there till your properly warm, I'm going downstairs to make you some tea then you can come out"  
  
Buffy nodded and watched Spike leave. Buffy sunk under the water and held her breath until she felt her whole body warm up. Rising out of the water Buffy sat there until Spike came in.  
  
"That's a good girl, now I called Willow to let her know your ok she said she would come over tomorrow, I told her your going to have a awful cold"  
  
"Why did you call her "  
  
"Oh umm I called her when you didn't come home, now come on get out of there"  
  
Spike helped her get out of the tub and looked at her stomach, the slashes were already healing and beginning to disappear. Spike helped her to her room and sat her on the bed.  
  
"Theres lemon tea next to your bed do you need anything else"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Ok well I am going to my room if you need anything"  
  
"Ok thanks"  
  
Spike walked out and Buffy went to her drawers and pulled out some dry clothes. Buffy quickly changed into them and got into bed and began drinking her tea. She wasn't feeling to good, she must have been in that rain for a long time and guessed she had lost a lot of blood. She had bearly been able to get changed, she was scared, she was weak.  
  
"Spike" she called.  
  
Spike heard Buffy calling from his room and got out of his bed and walked into her room.  
  
"You alright pet" he asked standing in the doorway  
  
Buffy was shocked at the site of Spike standing there in only his boxers usually he wore a shirt. Buffy stared for a bit then quickly recovered "Come stay with me"  
  
"What" he asked confused  
  
Buffy patted the bed beside her and Spike walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"You alright" he asked  
  
"Yeah just stay with me till I fall asleep, not really feeling to good"  
  
"Ok" Spike layed down on her bed and Buffy snuggled up to him and sighed heavily when she had gotten comfortable.  
  
"Its ok luv, you'll be alright now" Spike laid his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder "You'll be ok"  
  
Buffy soon fell asleep but Spike didn't leave her he lay there and fell asleep holding her in his arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Willow knocked quietly at Buffys house. When no one answered Willow used her key to open the door and entered the house. Willow walked into the kitchen and put a bottle of cough mixture on the table then made her way upstairs. Knocking on Buffys door Willow poked her head around the door to see if Buffy was there. What she saw shocked her. Buffy was in her bed, with Spike laying on top of the covers, the most shocking thing was that they were holding each other with a smile of contentment on their faces. Willow quickly exited the room and walked downstairs. She wrote a note to Buffy and Spike then left in a hurry; she had to see Tara.  
  
Spike woke up several hours later with Buffy still in his arms.  
  
"Buffy wake up, come on you need to eat to get your strength up" he said lightly shaking her.  
  
Buffy opened her sleepy eyes and looked at him  
  
"Your still here"  
  
"Yep I didn't want to leave you, you seemed so scared"  
  
"Yeah I get that way when I lose a lot of blood, I get all scared being weak and all"  
  
Buffy sat up and gave Spike a hug "Thankyou really needed you there and you were"  
  
"Course luv"  
  
As she pulled away Buffy looked into Spikes eyes and saw them sparkle. She stopped inches away from his face. Buffy leaned in and kissed Spike, she sat up even more while continuing to kiss him. Spikes arm wrapped around Buffys waist and pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes Buffy pulled away and looked at Spike embarrassed.  
  
"Umm maybe I should go get breakfast huh" she said shocked over her actions.  
  
Spike nodded and watched her leave. Man what was this girl doing to him? Spike got up and followed her downstairs.  
  
"Buffy I think we need to talk"  
  
Buffy looked up at him from the kitchen table.  
  
"Willow brought this around," she said indicating the bottle  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk about what just happened up there"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Ok Spike, just listen and hear me out ok. I have got this all worked out in my head and if I get interupted its gonna stuff it up ok"  
  
spike nodded.  
  
"ok what happened up there was obviously I kissed you, I guess I kinda got lost in the moment like you did at the Broze the other night. Umm I know I don't regret it, and you shouldn't regret the other night either. That kiss really awakened something in me. I was really depressed about dawn but now I feel a lot better. I don't know if I love you but I know I need you in my life. I really missed you when you were gone and now your back things are great, finally someone who can challenge me. I love having you as a friend and right now I don't want to lose you because I got lost in a moment but I am willing to see where it goes if you give me time. I know I must sound like a rambling idiot but can you at least understand"  
  
Spike looked up at her and smiled "I do actually, I only regretted the kiss cause it was great being back and I didn't want to leave. I am gald I can make you feel like that cause that's how you make me feel. Look luv a lot has changed since I left, I am not saying that I don't like you, trust me I do, it took me awhile to get over you, but I am willing to fall in love with you all over again if that's the way you feel. Don't worry I wont pressure you, I have still gotta figure out exactly how I feel, I dotn want ti to be a crush you know ".he said smirking.  
  
"Are you serious, cause I really don't want to lose you again even if we just remain friends "  
  
"Its ok me either luv"  
  
"So umm I'll need to call Dawn sometime over the next few days to see when I can come up"  
  
"So how long will you be gone"  
  
"What you gonna miss me"  
  
"Yes" he said blankly.  
  
"You wanna come with me"  
  
"What" he asked shocked  
  
"You say that a lot don't you, do I really surprise you that often, come on Dawn would love to see you"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that's not the only reason"  
  
"What come on Spike its only L.A nothing scary"  
  
"Oh now I get it, L.A, which equals Angelus and Cordy"  
  
"So what" she asked innocently  
  
"So you don't wanna risk running into to them"  
  
"What we keep in touch sorta, and L.A is a big city probably wont see them, I dunno just please come with me"  
  
"I'll only agree if you agree to discuss this Angel thing with me, cause I am not going there unless you speak "  
  
"There isn't an Angel thing"  
  
"Fine then I am staying in sweet Sunnydale"  
  
"Alright I'll discuss it"  
  
Spike waited for a moment but Buffy didn't speak. "Well go on then"  
  
"What, now"  
  
"Yes now otherwise I won't come now speak"  
  
"Fine don't come"  
  
Spike looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Ok what do you want me to say"  
  
"Just tell me how you feel about him"  
  
Buffy thought for a second then began "ok well I am not in love with him now but a part of me will always love him. I have been over him for quite some time, yeah sure he was the love of my life, but at 16 every guy is. So anyway when I got the call a few years ago from him I was naturally surprised, I hadn't spoken to him for quite awhile, and then there he was telling me he was human. Practically the second thing he blurted out was that he was in love with Cordy. I told him that was great, and then he starts doing this full sob act. I am sorry Buffy, I don't know how this happened, I know this is what we have always wanted, he was treating me like I was 16 again all alone and hopeless. I honestly think he thought I would go hysterical about it like I couldn't live with out him"  
  
"He is so self centred" Spike said like a jilted teenager "Poncy bastard"  
  
"I know its like he thought that my whole world revolved around him, like I would mope for all eternity, just waiting for him to throw me a scrap"  
  
"So basically you hate him for treating you like your still 16 and need his protection"  
  
"Exactly" Buffy blurted out "Hey did I just agree that I hated Angel"  
  
Spike nodded happily.  
  
"I don't hate him that much it's just."  
  
"You have your own life"  
  
"Well yeah" she meekly said. "It hurt me that he thought that low of me you know"  
  
"So I am guessing you wanna hurt him for treating you like that"  
  
"No but yeah sorta, you know show him that I have grown up, like I am not going to go out of my way and say hey I have a life but it would be nice for him to see I am doing great, you know house job whatever "  
  
"Ohh the slayers out for revenge, now I cant wait to go to L.A  
  
"Yeah" she said happily, " You gonna come, I'll go call Dawn now" she said running off .  
  
Buffy picked up the telephone and dialled Dawns number.  
  
"Hello Dawn speaking"  
  
"Hey Dawnie I'm just ringing to let you know that I'll be coming up this weekend, and I wanna know if its ok if I bring someone"  
  
"Yeah sure who" she said excited.  
  
"Just some one"  
  
"Ohh is this someone a boy"  
  
"Might be"  
  
"Ooh this is so cool do I know him, is he your boyfriend"  
  
"Dawn, can I bring him or not, and no hes not exactly my boyfriend we are still working on things, hes an old friend ok so can I bring him"  
  
"Yeah sure, but I have only got one guest room so you will either have to share or he can take the couch"  
  
"That's cool I don't think he will mind sharing, I'll leave Thursday night, so we'll be there early Friday morning ok"  
  
"Cool don't forget to bring my stuff, oh and Buffy have you heard from Spike"  
  
Buffy stood frozen for a second "Spike no why" she asked nervously.  
  
"Oh its just I forgot to give him my new address and I don't have his new one did he tell you where he was going"  
  
"Umm I have an address for him I'll give it to you when I come up ok"  
  
Buffy hanged up the telephone and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Its all set we leave Thursday ok, oh and we have to share a room is that ok"  
  
"Gee I dunno Buffy" he said giving her a cocky grin "I don't know if ill be able to control my self"  
  
"Well I'll just have to keep you in line then wont I" she said tapping him on the nose with her finger.  
  
Buffy walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Oh my god were we flirting, we were flirting, man hes so cute when he smiles like that why does he have to smile like that. Buffy control your self she thought, you just got through telling him you don't know how you feel and now your flirting. Take it easy.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story  
  
Authors Notes: I am only updating so quick cause I have already written most of the story. 


	7. Chapter 7

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Jesus slayer what has Dawn got packed in here"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike struggling to the car with a box.  
  
"Just some photos and little nick naks she already took the important stuff with her"  
  
"Then why does she want this then"  
  
"I dunno Spike she just does alright, now get our bags so we can get going"  
  
"No you get them I am going to get the car started"  
  
"No your not I am driving"  
  
"No I am, were travelling at night"  
  
"Spike it might get light before we get there I don't want you going all crispy on me"  
  
"Make you a deal pet I'll drive half way then you can drive the rest ok"  
  
"Ok deal" Buffy then put on her puppy dog eyes "Can you please get out bags then"  
  
Spike looked at her and melted oh god why did she have to do that.  
  
"Oh alright then"  
  
Yes she thought already got him whipped.  
  
Spike walked inside and grabbed their bags and locked the door.  
  
"Did you call willow?" he asked dumping the bags in the back seat.  
  
"Yep I let her know we were going to be away for 2 weeks at the most"  
  
Spike jumped in the car and started the engine. "I thought we were only staying with the Little Bit for a few days"  
  
"Oh we are but I haven't been a holiday in ages, so I figured we stay a little longer in a hotel or maybe check out some of the other cities haven't decided yet"  
  
"And you were planing on telling me when"  
  
Buffy looked up from the map she was reading and looked at Spike hurt "Oh I am sorry I just thought we could spend some time together without the slaying, we can come home Monday if you like"  
  
Spike looked over at her and laughed "Lighten up Buffy, I think it's a great idea, now get some sleep, I'll wake you when it's your turn to drive".  
  
Buffy shifted in her seat and rested her head on his shoulder "No that's ok I stay awake and keep you company"  
  
"Alright as long as I can listen to my tape"  
  
"Not the Sex Pistols"  
  
"Fine go to sleep then"  
  
"Alright put it on but I am not going to pretend I like it"  
  
Spike continued to drive to L.A with Buffy talking all the way trying to drown out the music. At the half way point Buffy took over and urged Spike to sleep.  
  
"Hey if you didn't sleep why should I"  
  
Buffy looked at him and knew he had a point "Well at least grab your jacket it will be light soon, I don't wanna share my bed with a pile of ash"  
  
Spike looked at her intrigued, he knew they were sharing a room but he figured she'd make him sleep on the floor. "So I do get to sleep in the bed huh"  
  
Buffy looked at him surprised "Yeah it was either that or the lounge I figured that would be to bright and wouldn't allow you to sleep during the day"  
  
Spike looked at her as if she were crazy "I meant your not making me sleep on the floor"  
  
"Oh hadn't thought of that, well if you want to" she said teasing him.  
  
"No no the bed is good, the bed is great, I just thought under the circumstances"  
  
Buffy started laughing "I swear both you and Dawn are 12, two people can share a bed without anything happing"  
  
"Oh no Buffy I didn't mean that it's just you trust me that much"  
  
"Well yeah, so don't give me a reason not to" she said leering  
  
"So how are we going to get into the place without me getting a tan"  
  
"Don't worry they have an underground car park very convenient don't you think. She probably picked the place for the very reason that it would be easy for you to visit"  
  
"Not bad, so Dawn doesn't know I am coming"  
  
"Nope wanted it to be a surprise, I can't wait to see her face"  
  
A few hours later Buffy and Spike arrived at the apartment complex and parked.  
  
"Well grab her stuff later ok"  
  
"Yep" he said nervously. "So do I look alright" he said, straightening his shirt  
  
Buffy looked at him strangely "Yeah why?"  
  
"Well you told Dawn you were bringing a guy with you and I dunno I don't wanna let her down"  
  
"Spike she already loves you, this is not my friends you don't need to make a good impression, now come on" she said grabbing his hand  
  
Spike and Buffy made their way up to Dawns apartment. Buffy knocked on the door and Spike stepped out of view. Dawn opened the door and saw Buffy.  
  
"Hey Buffy its great to see you come in" she said stepping back " Where's your friend" she asked looking around.  
  
Buffy turned and saw that Spike had shrunk away even more. Buffy just shook her head and grabbed him by the arm again.  
  
"Here" she said pulling him into Dawns apartment with her.  
  
Dawn stared for a second before she screamed.  
  
"Oh my god its Spike" she said hugging him. "I hadn't heard from you since the wedding I was so worried"  
  
"Buffy" she said punching her "Why didn't you tell me you knew where he was, why didn't you tell me he was coming."  
  
Buffy looked at her shyly "Well I did tell you I was bringing some one"  
  
Dawn looked at her "Oh, OH" she said a little more loudly.  
  
"We will talk later" she mouthed to Buffy before turning and calling her husband. "Lucas guess who Buffy brought with her, Spike" she said running over and shutting a few blinds  
  
Lucas came out and greeted them.  
  
"Hello Buffy" he said giving her a hug. "Hello, Spike" he said holding out his hand to shake Spikes "You know you've had my little pumpkin worried she didn't know where you were, I couldn't shut her up"  
  
"Gee I am sorry mate, her big sis wouldn't let me call her she said she wanted it to be a surprise"  
  
"It is" Dawn said happily "Umm you guys probably wanna rest right"  
  
"Yeah we both stayed up all night driving" Buffy said "But we will have to get our bags first".  
  
"That's ok well make them do it, while we set up your room" Dawn said pointing at Spike and Lucas.  
  
"Come on" Spike said calling Lucas "If we don't, they put on those puppy dog faces and well get roped into doing far more than getting a few bags".  
  
"So she used that on you too" Lucas asked.  
  
Spike and Lucas left and Buffy turned to Dawn.  
  
"So where are we staying" she asked  
  
"Down here" she said walking towards the room "So you have so got to tell me what's happening with you and Spike"  
  
"Nothing" she said entering the room trying to hide a smile.  
  
Dawn gave Buffy a look and Buffy gave a sigh.  
  
"Ok its not nothing, were not sure what it is"  
  
"Oh god Buffy this is so cool, what happened why is he with you"  
  
"Well you know how he was staying with me after the wedding, well the next night we went out on a job and we had fun. I couldn't bear him to leave Sunnydale again it was like he never left, so I asked him to work with me. Which then led to where he would stay and that's when I offered him mums room"  
  
"What" Dawn screamed "You asked him to move in that's great".  
  
"Well yeah he needed a place to stay and the house was free its really quite practical, anyway we went to the Bronze with the gang, and we were dancing to this really soppy song then he kissed me, but so regretted it afterwards"  
  
"Oh my god Buffy he kissed you what was it like"  
  
"Dawn," she said alarmed. When she saw Dawn wasn't backing down she replied.  
  
"It was good actually, so anyway he totally wigged out and I got scared and I thought he would leave. So Will and Tara convinced me to show him that I wanted him to stay, so I umm painted his room black. You should have seen his face, he loved it, anyway we were civil for a couple of days then I got sick. So he helped me out stayed with me all night making sure I was ok, it was so sweet so kissed him, it was so great"  
  
"So are you guys a couple then"  
  
"I dunno Dawn we are still trying to figure out what's between us, it was just a couple of kisses. We don't wanna ruin a great friendship so we are just working through it"  
  
"Hey I thought you guys were going to set this room up" Spike said from behind the girls  
  
"What oh yeah" Dawn said "I'll get some thinker curtains in here"  
  
Dawn left and Spike looked at her "What were you talking about"  
  
"What she wanted to know what was with us, we are sharing a room remember"  
  
"So what did you tell her"  
  
"I said we were trying to work things out"  
  
"Cool can't believe you told her"  
  
"Here you go Buffy" Dawn said handing her a few blankets for the window "The blinds should be enough but just in case"  
  
Buffy took them and closed the door, she quickly hanged them up on the window the walked to her bag. Buffy changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She turned and looked at Spike that was staring at her still in his clothes.  
  
"What"  
  
"You just got changed in front of me"  
  
"Yeah and"  
  
"Nothing" he said shaking his head. Spike quickly changed and got into bed with her. He tried to stay on his side of the bed trying not to touch Buffy, but she had other plans. Buffy moved over to Spike and rested her head on his shoulder  
  
"Is this ok" she asked, "I know this is breaking the friendship barrier"  
  
"Its ok, Buffy we are more than friends right,"  
  
Buffy snuggled up closer to him "Right"  
  
They soon fell asleep. Dawn peeked into the room and saw Buffy and Spike holding each other "Yeah right trying to figure out how they feel, I think they know.  
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story  
  
Authors Notes: ok ok I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I was working on This Isn't Me which is now finished so go check it out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buffy woke late afternoon to find an empty house except for Spike that is. She walked into the kitchen and found a note from Dawn saying that her and Lucas were at work and would be home around 7. Buffy walked into the lounge and grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels until she finally found something decent to watch. After about an hour Spike finally decided to get up and walked into the lounge room.  
  
"Hey" Buffy said happily "I didn't wake you did I"  
  
"No, is the Little Bit here" he asked looking around.  
  
"Nope, shes working they wont be home till 7 so it's just you and me sorry"  
  
Spike stopped looking around the apartment and looked at Buffy "What, oh that's ok, so what you watching"  
  
"Oh nothing really it's kinda bored when you can't go out"  
  
"Can I join you" he said jumping over the couch and sitting down next to her. He stared at the T.V for a second then looked back her. "What do you mean cant go out"  
  
"I can't exactly leave you here all on your own"  
  
"Sure you can luv go out and enjoy L.A"  
  
"Hey last time I went out and left you all alone, you were pissed"  
  
"That's cause I thought you were going to kick me out and didn't want to spend any time with me"  
  
"Well you know the real reason that day, but what are you going to do here all day, its not as if you can go threw my underwear drawer here"  
  
"Hey" Spike said hurt "That was one time like six years ago"  
  
"Yeah ok I'll give you that, look I don't mind staying here as long as you take me out all night"  
  
"Gee Buffy" he said sarcastically "You drive a hard bargain"  
  
"Cool now shut up and watch this crappy movie, I have only been paying attention half the time but its still stupid, the acting is so bad"  
  
Spike looked at the T.V for a second "Forget the acting the clothing is shocking I mean I have better fashion sense and I am undead"  
  
Buffy and Spike laughed and began watching the rest of the movie. When it finished Buffy got up and went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of orange juice. When Buffy got the orange juice out she noticed blood bags in the fridge, she grabbed one out and walked out into the lounge.  
  
"Hey fang breath you hungry" she said tossing the bag up and down.  
  
Spike looked over and smiled "That's looks like a tasty meal" and he was not talking about the blood.  
  
Buffy decided to tease him and began chucking the bag side to side "If you want it come get it"  
  
Spike looked at her for a second then jumped over the lounge and grabbed her waist. Buffy was shocked at how quickly he caught her and screamed and squished the blood bag a little to tightly. It exploded over the both of them. Buffy looked shocked for a second then started half laughing half crying.  
  
Spike looked over at her and smiled. "See I knew that would be a tasty meal" he said leaning over and licking a blood splattered cheek.  
  
"Hey" she said pushing him away and shaking her finger at him "Bad vampire"  
  
"Well you're the one who spoiled my dinner"  
  
"That's wasn't my fault, you scared me, there is more in the fridge if your really hungry, I'm going to have a shower"  
  
"You sure you don't want me to lick it off" he said with a cocky grin.  
  
"In your dreams fang breath" Buffy walked off to the shower.  
  
"Every night"  
  
Spike was about to go into the kitchen when he heard the front door open. He turned around to see Dawn and Lucas walking in.  
  
"Hey Spike, we got off early" Dawn then got a good look at Spike and all the blood on him. "Where's Buffy" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Shes in the shower" he said pointing in the direction she went. Spike then saw the blood on his arm. " Oh god no Dawn this isn't Buffys blood"  
  
Dawn still looked at Spike scared.  
  
"Dawn I swear I didn't hurt her, I couldn't hurt her, I love her" he spluttered out quickly before he realised  
  
Dawn then realised that she could here the shower running and forced a smile  
  
"Sorry its just. did you say you love her"  
  
Spikes eyes widened and he then looked at the floor he didn't mean for that to slip out.  
  
When Dawn got no reply she asked again "Spike did you just say you love Buffy"  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
Dawn looked over at Lucas and motioned for him to leave the room. Dawn took Spikes hand and led him to the couch.  
  
"You do love her don't you" she said sitting her on the couch.  
  
"I dunno Little Bit"  
  
"Buffy said you guys were still figuring things out"  
  
"We were, I mean we are, I dunno Bit everything is so confusing, like we hang out and its great we are really close, she does favours for me all the time"  
  
"So you love her then"  
  
"Yeah I think I do, I mean at first I thought maybe it was all a crush, or that it was because we were spending so much time together. But I dunno the way I feel for her I have never felt like this not even with Dru and how long was I with her"  
  
"Sounds like you do love her, tell her"  
  
"Tell who what" Buffy said coming into the room  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and he looked at Dawn with pleading eyes  
  
"Umm that Spike is going with Lucas tonight I wanna have a girls night in"  
  
"Cool I'll guess we'll go out tomorrow night Spike"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever" he said getting up and leaving  
  
"Did I miss something"  
  
"No Spike and I were just talking, I thought he had killed you, you know"  
  
"What" she asked shocked.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to think I came in you were gone and he was covered in blood"  
  
"Wow I would love to see fang breath wiggle out of that"  
  
You don't know the half of it Dawn thought. "So do you wanna go out I mean we could go out or stay in and veg"  
  
"Well I stayed in all day but I don't really know anywhere I wanna go in L.A"  
  
"Didn't you go out and shop I thought that would be the first thing you would do"  
  
"Nah I stayed in didn't want to leave fang breath alone don't know what he can get up to while hes all alone".  
  
"You take that guy everywhere don't you"  
  
"What we have only been hanging together for like 2 weeks"  
  
"And how many of them has he spent with out you?"  
  
"None" Buffy said sheepishly  
  
"Well tonight its just you and me ok so lets see what those boys are up to"  
  
Dawn walked off towards her bedroom while Buffy went to hers. Buffy knocked on the door to her room.  
  
"Spike you in here"  
  
"Yeah luv come in"  
  
Buffy opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Spike so you looking forward to a guys night out"  
  
"The last time I had a guys night out was when me and Xander played a game of pool, six years ago"  
  
"You serious, didn't you hang with anyone the last couple of years"  
  
"No not really just kept to my self"  
  
"So basically I have been your only company, I mean over the last couple of weeks"  
  
"Yep going to enjoy being away from you" he said with a cocky grin  
  
"Me too" Buffy said surprising him.  
  
"Well I better go," he said tying his shoelaces. "Lucas and me are going to check out a few of L.A s bars"  
  
'Don't you dare bring Lucas home drunk Dawn would kill me and you" she said walking up to him with a cloth she had found on the bed and wiped off some blood that was still on his face.  
  
"Thanks but you spoil all the fun slayer, see you tomorrow"  
  
Spike walked out of the room then out of the apartment with Lucas in tow. Dawn ran into Buffys room and jumped on the bed.  
  
"So come on spill we are home on our own girl talk"  
  
"Dawn we are not 10"  
  
"I don't care we haven't had any decent girl talk in ages"  
  
"Dawn we both know who we are talking about its kinda gross I don't wanna know what you and your husband do".  
  
"Its so cool say it again" Dawn said smiling  
  
"What?" Buffy said smiling "Mrs Lucas Fox"  
  
"Oh my god Buffy, married life is so great, you should try it sometime" she said laughing.  
  
"Yeah sure Dawn I'll go get married tomorrow got any men lined up"  
  
"Well I am sure Spike would wanna be top of that list"  
  
Buffy almost fell off the bed "Dawn"  
  
"What Buffy he looks cute in a tux"  
  
"Oh so that makes him husband material"  
  
"Well no but hey it's not as if you could marry him anyway"  
  
"I guess not' Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Unless you get that ceremony Tara and Willow had, that's valid in the demon world right"  
  
"Yeah I guess" Buffy sat there for a second thinking "Oh my god Dawn we are so not even talking about me marrying Spike"  
  
Dawn started laughing "Yeah but I fully had you talking about it for like 5 minutes"  
  
"Yeah you did huh, oh well I cant help it, since a girl is 5 she plans her wedding, although I am kinda glad I wont get to plan one all the trouble and all"  
  
"Yeah I know Buffy I'm sorry I'll stop talking about love just one question"  
  
"Yeah" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Lucas and I wanna know how to handle the whole Spike situation"  
  
"Theres a situation"  
  
"Well yeah, you're sharing a room and I saw you guys cuddling while you were sleeping"  
  
"Dawn come on that was just." Buffy thought for a second. "Just umm comforting"  
  
"Yeah anyway, were wondering if we should give you guys some time, we were going to go out with a group of friends but we don't wanna make you feel like it's a couple thing"  
  
"Yeah Dawn whatever, we are going to stay in L.A longer after we leave here so we can have time alone then if we want, I am here to spend time with you not hook up with Spike"  
  
"Yeah but Buffy look at you know your miserable without him and he hasn't even been gone long"  
  
Buffy weakly smiled at Dawn, she had some truth in what she said. She was missing him.  
  
"Come on Dawn lets go flake out on the couch there is bound to be a good movie on by now"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Spike you and Buffy seem to be getting along pretty well" Lucas had no idea what to do with Spike they had only met once or twice.  
  
"Yeah, you know shes great"  
  
"That's nice you know you guys both alone both keeping each other company"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"I mean I felt so bad for taking Dawn away from Buffy, I know all about there past and about people leaving Buffy, when you turned up and we found out that you had been looking after her we were so relieved"  
  
"Serious, why Buffys strong"  
  
"Yeah but there is only so much strength, she tries to hide away from things, everyone has tried to get her to live with them but she wont, she wont accept help"  
  
"She asked me to help her"  
  
"Exactly, you understand her, I don't know how many nights I would talk to Dawn and she would worry. Now she is so happy you have been here 1 day, she really trusts you to look after Buffy and so do I"  
  
"Hey mate" Spike said holding up his hands " I swear I won't hurt her, but thank you for doing the big brother act I don't want her hurt either. Can I ask you a favour though, "  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I wanna do something for her, show her I really appreciate all she done for me, you know she wouldn't leave the apartment today cause she didn't want me to be lonely"  
  
"So what you wanna say thankyou"  
  
"Yeah I wanna do something nice for her"  
  
"Well some times I buy Dawn jewellery or take her out to dinner and buy her a dress to wear, Dawn wants us all to go out so maybe a gift for the night"  
  
"Well she wanted me to take her out tomorrow, jewellery is kinda I dunno I don't wanna freak her out, just yet, but I guess I could buy her a dress or something, man I sound like such a poof"  
  
Lucas laughed "Nah its ok girls like that stuff apparently, so come on ill show you this store I buy Dawns presents from Buffy will love it"  
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story  
  
Authors Notes: ok ok I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I was working on This Isn't Me which is now finished so go check it out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After purchasing a few items for both girls, Lucas and Spike decided to head home. They didn't fancy walking around L.A carrying shopping bags from ladies store. When they walked into the apartment Spike and Lucas found Buffy and Dawn sleeping on the couch with the T.V blaring.  
  
"That girl is so lazy" Spike whispered to Lucas "All she has done is sit on that couch watching T.V"  
  
Lucas silently laughed "Here give me your bags I'll go hide them in my room till you want them"  
  
Spike nodded and handed them over. This guy isn't bad he thought. Lucas walked off to his room while Spike went and turned the T.V off. Still both girls didn't stir. Lucas walked back into the room and shook his head.  
  
"They look so peaceful it's a shame to wake them"  
  
Spike nodded then began trying to wake up Buffy.  
  
"Buffy luv, time to go to bed' he said lightly shaking her arm  
  
"Dawn, come on Dawn honey its late" Lucas said copying Spike.  
  
Dawn started to move but Buffy was still sleeping. Spike just shook his head and scoped Buffy up and began to walk to their room. Lucas shook Dawn a little harder and she opened her eyes and smiled. She started to get up when she noticed Buffy was missing.  
  
"Where's Buffy" she asked  
  
Lucas pointed at Spike just as he walked into their room.  
  
"Oh so she gets to sleep and gets carried to bed while I get woken up"  
  
"He'd do anything for her, good thing I am not like that huh" he said sarcastically.  
  
Dawn hit him in the arm and walked off to her room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy woke early the next morning. Rolling over she realised she wasn't on the couch anymore. Getting up and looking down at her self she realised she was only wearing underwear and the t-shirt she had been wearing the day before. Walking over to her clothes that had been strewn over the floor she picked up a pair of pants and walked into the kitchen. Dawn waved at her from behind the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. Buffy walked over to her and poured herself a cup as well.  
  
"Morning Buffy sleep well"  
  
Buffy nodded taking a sip of her coffee "How did I get to bed last night I don't remember getting up, did you put me to bed"  
  
Dawn childishly frowned at her "No you got the royal treatment, I had to walk"  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn blankly; it was a little too early in the morning for riddles  
  
"What"  
  
"Spike, he carried you to bed while Lucas woke me up and made me walk"  
  
"Oh" Buffy said taking another sip of her coffee. "That explains why I wasn't in my pyjamas and just in my underwear and this shirt"  
  
Dawn chocked on her coffee "What" she said  
  
"I guess Spike just figured I be comfortable without my jeans, but didn't want to wake me to change into pyjamas"  
  
"Ok Buffy your telling me Spike undressed you and hes still alive" Dawn then looked at her sister sideways "Hes still alive right"  
  
Buffy put down her coffee and looked at Dawn. "Yes hes still alive"  
  
"Well then I am missing something, cause you being half naked because off Spike is usually a killable offence"  
  
"Yeah I know, but nothing sexual happened, I trusted him the first time why not now"  
  
"There was a first time he undressed you" Dawn said almost falling over.  
  
"Dawn don't take it that way, you know when I told you I got sick and he looked after me well that wasn't the whole story"  
  
"Yeah so what happened"  
  
"Well I was on a case and this demon took me by surprise, I got injured but managed to get away, thing is I lost a lot of blood once I saw I was safe I collapsed. It was raining outside and I got completely soaked, I must have been out there for a couple of hours before Spike found me. Cause I was stone cold he took me home and had to get me warm so he drew a bath. I wasn't coming to so he undressed me down to my underwear and put me in, after a few minutes I came to and saw the state I was in. I was totally ready to kill him but then I saw how worried he was and he did it for a good reason"  
  
"Wow hes sweeter than I thought, so umm are the two love birds staying home together to day"  
  
"No' Buffy said annoyed "Dawn come on I told you, so don't push it ok, that's all I need a freaked out vampire scared of commitment no thanks already had one of them"  
  
"Ok I'll cool it, so what are you doing"  
  
"I dunno I thought I might go shopping, I need some new clothes I should be back before he gets up anyway hes been sleeping so much the last couple of days but I guess we both have"  
  
"Well I better go to work I'll see you later"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
Buffy walked into her room to grab a change of clothes and headed toward the shower. After showering Buffy wrote a quick note to Spike and left it by their bed. Buffy hit the shops in a big way. Buffy hadn't really shopped in ages the selection in Sunnydale wasn't great. Buffy bought a few pairs of pants for slaying and a few nice shirts but she wanted to buy something to wear tonight she wasn't sure where they were going they were just hitting the town. She could probably just wear jeans but Dawn wanted to go out with friends so she might need something then. Oh god why is shopping so hard.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy is that you"  
  
Buffy's ears noticed a familiar voice and turned around.  
  
"Cordelia hi nice to see you " she said forcing a smile.  
  
"Wow what are you doing here in L.A"  
  
"Oh I came down to see Dawn"  
  
"Yeah we went to see her when they first got back, gave her a few tips on decorating the apartment"  
  
"Gee that was nice, well I better be going" she said trying to leave.  
  
"Wait Buffy I haven't seen you in ages, we all should get together for dinner just the five of us, you know Dawn and all"  
  
Buffy thought for a second, how dare she think that I am here alone. Then she got an idea and smiled. "Umm actually I brought someone with me so it would be the six of us would that be ok"  
  
"Oh" Cordelia said surprised "Well I'll give Dawn a call sometime"  
  
"Ok but I'll only be there for a day or so then were going to check into a hotel give all of us some alone time, but Dawn will know where we are"  
  
"Ok well I'll see you soon hopefully"  
  
"Yeah sure" she said not thrilled at the idea. Buffy quickly stormed out of the store and headed home she was not in the mood to shop. Buffy got back to the apartment and stormed in.  
  
"God I can't believe that girl, hi Buffy nice to see you" she yelled at herself imitating Cordelia's voice.  
  
"Something wrong pet"  
  
Buffy tuned around "Oh god Spike I am sorry didn't see you there"  
  
"That's ok what's wrong"  
  
"Guess who I saw today, Cordelia, Cordelia of all people, and she was all hi Buffy nice to see you, she was so smug and happy"  
  
"Was she alone"  
  
"Yeah and shes like we should get together the 5 of us, I mean she just assumed I was alone"  
  
"Umm Buffy you are"  
  
"Yeah I know but that's not the point, she just really got on my nerves"  
  
"You didn't hit her did you" he asked worried at how angry she was.  
  
"No" she said putting on a smile "I told her I was here with someone, that put her in her place"  
  
"You did what" he said chocking on the blood he was drinking  
  
"I told her that I bought someone with me and that there would be 6 of us she was so shocked"  
  
"So when are we going out" Spike said lowering his head.  
  
"Oh I don't even know if we will go out she said she'd ring Dawn I said we would probably be leaving in a day or two".  
  
"Oh ok" he said a little happier that the dinner might not happen. "We are leaving so soon"  
  
"Yeah I figure we give the newly weds some time ALONE"  
  
"Yeah they really need to be alone" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah but we can stay in L.A if you want, head somewhere else or go home"  
  
'I don't mind, Dawns going to be upset that we are leaving so soon though"  
  
"I know but hey I want a holiday, we can stay in L.A that way we can still see her"  
  
"Yeah ok fine with me"  
  
"Alright well I'll go ring some places and see when we can get in ok".  
  
An hour and a half later Buffy retuned looking tired.  
  
"You don't know how hard it is to book everything"  
  
"How hard can it be you ring up, I want a room, they give you a room"  
  
"Oh I wish," she said plopping down on the couch. "Underground car park, room with hardly any windows, not disturbing us during the day, then they have there own requirements. Identification is required for 2 people for 2 rooms security reason or something to many unknown deaths. Not to mention we need it in like a day or two"  
  
"If it was to much trouble we could just go back to Sunnydale"  
  
Buffy looked at him as if she was about to hit him "After all the trouble I went through were staying"  
  
"So luv looking forward to going out tonight after being cramped in here the last couple of days with me"  
  
"Yeah sure what do you wanna do"  
  
"I dunno just walk around this place is great by foot, I figure we walk around maybe see a movie its up to you".  
  
"Yeah that sounds great"  
  
"Good cause I didn't know what else to do"  
  
'Nah that's fine, Dawn said she wants to take us out to dinner with a few friends while we are here not much else to do in L.A, except relax" she said laying back on the lounge.  
  
"You are so lazy Buffy, you slept most of yesterday and when we got home you were asleep, what's wrong with you"  
  
"I'm getting old Spike"  
  
"Excuse me, Buffy I do remember being as old as you, I was 26 when I was turned, I don't remember being this lazy"  
  
Buffy looked over at him "Had you been saving the world for ten years"  
  
"Well no"  
  
"Then shut up, Ahhh I am going to have another shower" she said getting up. "Dawn should be home soon shes only got half a day, I need to wash Cordy out of me"  
  
"Ok enjoy your self"  
  
After about half an hour Buffy came out wearing a robe. "Hey Spike, hey Dawn when did you get home"  
  
"Twenty minutes ago Cordy called"  
  
"Oh" Buffy said then saw Spike a little unhappy  
  
"She wants to go out tomorrow I said yes is that ok"  
  
"Yeah fine with me, Spike"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"Yeah Cordy said you said there would be 6 of us" Dawn looked at Buffy confused.  
  
"Yeah I kinda got annoyed at her cause she implied I was single"  
  
"So what are you going to do when they see Spike"  
  
"I dunno pretend he is my boyfriend, or just say I didn't say he was my boyfriend I just said someone, ill figure it out"  
  
"I am going to go take a shower Buffy be ready when I get out ok" he said a little annoyed she was talking as if he wasn't there.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Spike walked off and Buffy turned to Dawn  
  
"Got any clothes I can borrow"  
  
"Didn't you go shopping today"  
  
"Yeah but I bought mainly slaying clothes"  
  
"Ok come on"  
  
Buffy walked into Dawns room and began to go through her clothes  
  
"Can I borrow these jeans" Buffy asked  
  
"Aren't they too long"  
  
"Please, I'll wear my boots"  
  
Dawn looked at her pleading sister "Ok but as long as you talk to Spike about tomorrow night I don't wont him to get hurt ok"  
  
"Yeah I will Dawn now please"  
  
"Ok" she said then turned back to her cupboard "But you have to wear this shirt ok" Dawn pulled out a red three-quarter shirt with a low v-neck.  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn then at the shirt. "Dawn I cant wear that, its too revealing"  
  
"Sure you can now go put it on, Spike will love it"  
  
Buffy walked into her room and quickly changed before Spike got back. She tied half her hair up and let the rest fall on her shoulders. Applying a little lipstick Buffy walked out of her room.  
  
"So Dawnie how do I look" Buffy said turning around  
  
"Great, what are you guys doing"  
  
"Maybe seeing a movie probably just walk around see the city"  
  
"Cool, Spike told me you guys are leaving"  
  
"Yeah but we are still staying in L.A, I just figured you guys will want some time alone"  
  
"You know you don't have to"  
  
"I know but while I am here I am going to take a bit of a holiday, no slaying no sister"  
  
"Just Spike"  
  
"Well yeah, I said we could go back to Sunnydale or he could"  
  
"Yeah like hes going to leave your side"  
  
Spike walked out of the bathroom dressed and raking a hand through his wet hair "You ready to go Buffy"  
  
Buffy turned around and smiled at Spike. Spike looked at Buffy and was taken aback, god she is beautiful he thought.  
  
"Yep lets go" Buffy grabbed her purse and headed for the door "Don't wait up Dawn well be back, well before dawn"  
  
Spike waved at Dawn and walked after Buffy.  
  
"So" Buffy said walking out on to the streets of L.A "You wanna see movie"  
  
"Yeah Lucas suggested this really nice theatre but it's a bit of a walk",  
  
"I am game if you are"  
  
Spike took of in the direction Lucas had said the cinema was.  
  
"So umm Spike about tomorrow night"  
  
"Yeah what about it"  
  
"Well I never really asked you if you wanted to go, I just assumed"  
  
"Well its up to you luv, just know it ain't going to be pretty if I go"  
  
"I know, just promise me you won't start anything on purpose"  
  
"Buffy I swear I wont pick on him, unless you want me to" he said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Ok well if they ask anything about us well just tell them we are friends ok"  
  
"Sure luv"  
  
"Just seeing you with me will piss him off," she said with an evil grin.  
  
"Yeah I know I can't wait to see his face"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to piss him off a little more, tell him your living with me that would put him through the roof".  
  
"Yeah" Spike said laughing.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked for half an hour before they got to the cinema.  
  
"So what do you wanna see pet"  
  
"Anything they all look good"  
  
"Ok, make me pick then" he said childishly.  
  
Spike and Buffy walked up to the ticket booth and Buffy pulled out her purse  
  
"Put that away pet it's my treat"  
  
"You sure"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
Buffy shrugged and watched Spike pay for the tickets then made her way down to the cinema. Buffy and Spike got to their seats just as the movie was starting. Buffy leaned over and whispered in Spikes ear.  
  
"Just because its dark doesn't mean you can get frisky"  
  
"I'll save that for later" he said flashing her a toothy grin.  
  
An hour and a half later Buffy and Spike walked out of the cinema laughing.  
  
"Oh god Spike that movie was terrible"  
  
"I am sorry luv," he said between laughs "The lady at the desk said it was great"  
  
"Yeah if you wanna laugh you guts out about how pathetic it was"  
  
"Oh well it was fun right"  
  
"Yeah it was, Dawn never lets me talk during the movie, she says it spoils it, you just proved it makes it better.  
  
"So you wanna do anything else or just walk around and see the sites"  
  
"Yeah lets walk, we'll take the long long long way home"  
  
"Fine by me love, I like L.A at night"  
  
"That's because you have never seen it by day"  
  
"Well there is that"  
  
"You know for a vampire you sure have a good sense of humour"  
  
"Hey I lost me life not my sense of humour remember"  
  
"Yeah, your right you don't have a life" she said laughing and running a little way down the street.  
  
"Yeah slayer I don't have a life I spend it all with you" he said running after her.  
  
'Oh yeah likes that's a threat, you spent the last five years on your ooo" Buffy didn't finish her sentence she was looking over Spikes shoulder.  
  
"Buffy what's wrong"  
  
"Its Angel and Cordy, I so don't want to see them right now I was having so much fun"  
  
"Fine well make a get away"  
  
"No we cant I think Cordy saw me umm arr kiss me maybe they didn't notice us"  
  
"What?" Spike asked shocked  
  
"Just kiss me"  
  
"Ok" Spike grabbed Buffys waist and pulled her body against his. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. After a few moments Buffy heard Angel calling her name  
  
"Buffy"  
  
Buffy and Spike ignored him and continued kissing.  
  
"Buffy is that you"  
  
Buffy now felt a hand on her shoulder and it wasn't Spikes. She reluctantly stopped kissing him and turned around.  
  
"Oh hey Angel I didn't see you there"  
  
"Buffy what the hell do you think your doing" Angel yelled  
  
"What" she said trying not to smile.  
  
"Your tongue was just down Spikes throat"  
  
"Actually to be precise Angelus my tongue was down her throat, but that's ok I understand you didn't get a good look," Spike said sharing Buffys cheeky look. "We can show you again if you like" Spike placed his arms around Buffys waist and pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
Their lips barely met before Angel pulled Spike off Buffy.  
  
"Don't touch her"  
  
"Angel honey calm down," Cordelia said trying to keep the peace.  
  
"But shes sucking face with a vampire any second hes going to be sucking with her neck"  
  
"Oh I like it when he does that" Buffy said seductively "It tickles like crazy"  
  
Spike walked back over to Buffy and whispered in her ear "Luv maybe we should be going"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and smiled " Spike you little devil, can you wait till we get home Cordy and Angel are right there"  
  
Spike looked shocked for a second the put his arms around Buffys waist and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Ok luv but you can't tease me forever"  
  
Buffy looked over at Angel and saw the rage building.  
  
"I guess I better get Spikey home, we'll see you tomorrow night I guess"  
  
Buffy and Spike turned around and began to walk off. Buffy rested her head on Spikes shoulder and he placed his hand in the back pocket of Buffys jeans. Spike looked over his shoulder and saw Cordelia trying to calm Angel down.  
  
When Buffy and Spike were out of site they broke apart and started laughing.  
  
"Oh my god Spike did you see his face"  
  
"I know he was so ready to pound me"  
  
"I am sorry for putting you on the spot like that"  
  
"Nah it was worth it that ponce was so mad"  
  
"Yeah I know you do great work"  
  
"Me what about you, it tickles and Spike not in front of Cordy and Angel" he said imitating her voice.  
  
"That really ticked him off didn't it, we almost don't need to go out with them tomorrow"  
  
"Are you kidding more of a chance to rattle him"  
  
"Yeah but what about Dawn and Lucas they'll know something's up"  
  
"So tell them what we did and what we plan to do"  
  
"And what do we plan to do" she asked smiling  
  
"Whatever it takes to get him back for the pain he has caused you"  
  
"Cool" she said mischievously.  
  
"Hey race you back to Dawns"  
  
"You're on" she said tearing down the street. ~TBC~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story  
  
Authors Notes: hee hee cliff hangerish hope you like it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next morning Buffy woke around 11, Spike was still sleeping next to her so she decided not to disturb him. Getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen Buffy saw Dawn and Lucas cuddling in the kitchen  
  
"So I am guessing you guys enjoyed your time alone"  
  
Dawn and Lucas looked up shocked.  
  
"Oh hey Buffy didn't realise you were up, have fun last night"  
  
"Oh yeah defiantly"  
  
"Cool what did you do"  
  
"Well" Buffy began "We saw this hideous movie but it was so funny how pathetic it was, anyway we finished watching the movie so we decided to walk around L.A. and guess who we met".  
  
"I dunno don't make me guess" Dawn whined  
  
"Angel and Cordy"  
  
"Oh god"  
  
"Yeah I know that's what I thought I so wasn't ready to deal with him and his smarminess so Spike came up with a plan"  
  
"And that was"  
  
"We were fully kissing when Angel came up to us"  
  
"Umm maybe I should leave you girls to talk" Lucas said leaving the room.  
  
Dawn smiled then turned back to her sister "Buffy" Dawn said hitting her sister "I thought we discussed this"  
  
"Ouch dawn, Spike kissed me, well I asked him to so he did"  
  
"Buffy you have got to stop doing this"  
  
"What Dawn, it was for fun, Spike almost died of laughter at Angels reaction.  
  
"Which was?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He looked like he was going to explod" Buffy spluttered out through laughs.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"What it was fun cant I have fun"  
  
"Yeah but at the expense of others"  
  
"Look Dawn I didn't hurt him, I just wanted him to see that I have gotten over him I do have a life without him, no matter what he thinks"  
  
"Ok its just, you know I have to live in L.A with them I don't want things to be awkward"  
  
"Look Dawn tonight me and Spike will behave, Spike promised not to start anything, and we won't be all over each other"  
  
"As opposed to the way you have been acting lately" Dawn said with a smile.  
  
Buffy smiled but ignored the question. "So where are we going tonight"  
  
"I dunno some Italian place, Cordy picked out, Lucas knows where it is so he'll drive"  
  
"Ok, so what are you going to wear, oh god what am I going to wear, do you wanna go shopping"  
  
"You can just wear something of Dawns luv no need to go all out"  
  
Buffy turned around to see Spike standing behind.  
  
"I guess," she said turning to Dawn giving her a hopeful smile.  
  
Dawn looked over at Spike strangely. Spike nodded her head at Dawn.  
  
"Umm yeah I guess," she said not sure of what Spike was up to.  
  
"Ok guess it looks like I am staying home"  
  
"Well I am going back to bed" Dawn said yawning "It's not natural to be up this early on a Sunday"  
  
"Ok Dawn" Buffy watched Dawn leave. "They are so cute they can't be apart for long".  
  
"So what do you wanna do today luv"  
  
"I dunno got about four or five hours to kill, what do you wanna do"  
  
"I can't believe I am saying this but I don't wanna watch T.V"  
  
Buffy laughed "Yeah me either that's all I have done recently"  
  
"I've got a pack of cards in the room wanna play something"  
  
"Sure" she said moving over to a table and clearing the things off it. Spike walked off to their room and came back a few moments later with a deck of cards.  
  
"So luv hows about a game of strip poker" he asked suggestively.  
  
"In your dreams buddy"  
  
Spike wiggled his eyebrows "Every night babe"  
  
Buffy opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"Haa haa got ya slayer, so what do you wanna play, I could teach you to play normal poker, I swear all clothes stay on"  
  
"Umm alright, but just because I'm learning it doesn't mean in the future we are going to play it your way ok" she said smiling.  
  
Spike chuckled "Ok slayer"  
  
Over the next few hours Spike tried to teach Buffy how to play. After a few hands she soon figured out how to play but still couldn't win one.  
  
"Spike you have to be cheating"  
  
"How am I cheating"  
  
"Well you must be unless you taught me wrong.  
  
"How long did it take for you to figure out I was cheating"  
  
Buffy looked over at him shocked then reached over and slapped him on the arm. "What was the use in teaching me if you are just going to cheat"  
  
Spike looked hurt "Because its half the fun of it"  
  
Dawn came out of the bedroom wearing a robe and had a towel in her hair.  
  
"Hey guys what ya doing"  
  
"Well Spike decided to teach me poker" Buffy said annoyed "But he didn't show me how to cheat which seems to be the object of this game"  
  
Dawn laughed "Don't worry Buffy he only cheats cause he can't win"  
  
"Hey" he said annoyed.  
  
"Don't hey me cheater, go take a shower" she said pointing to the bathroom. "I need Buffy to help me with my hair"  
  
Spike saunter off while Buffy got up and went into Dawns room. Lucas was fixing his tie and couldn't seem to get it right.  
  
"Alright Dawn what do you want me to help you with"  
  
"I want to curl the hair in my pony tail but cant seem the to reach it can you do it"  
  
Buffy grabbed the curling wand and began winding strands around it. After 10 minutes her hair was done and Dawn looked pleased.  
  
"Thanks, but maybe you should get Spike out of the shower"  
  
Buffy nodded and walked out of the room to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey fang breath you better not be using up all the hot water"  
  
Spike suddenly opened the door and walked out only wearing a towel.  
  
"Showers all yours luv" he said giving her an evil grin.  
  
Buffy walked in and shut the door in his face.  
  
Spike walked into his room and quickly got dressed, he looked through Buffys things but after not finding what he was looking for he walked to Dawns room.  
  
Spike knocked on the door.  
  
"Dawn can I come in"  
  
"Yeah Spike" she said trying to put her lipstick on.  
  
"Hey Dawn have you got a pair of black shoes the silly bint didn't bring any"  
  
"What makes you think she is going to wear black shoes Spike she doesn't even know what's she wearing"  
  
At that moment Lucas walked over to Spike and handed him his shopping bag.  
  
"Thanks for looking after it for me"  
  
"What's that" Dawn asked intrigued.  
  
"It's a dress for ya sister now do you have any shoes"  
  
Dawn walked over to her cupboard and after a minute she pulled out two pairs.  
  
"Here take you pick"  
  
Spike looked at them for a second then picked a pair of high heeled strappy glittery ones.  
  
"Thanks Little Bit I owe you one"  
  
Spike grabbed the shoes and went back to the room. Spike pulled the dress out of the bag and layed it on the bed, he then pulled a matching shawl and layed it next to it. Spike lastly placed the shoes on the floor and went to a drawer and pulled out a pen and paper. He quickly wrote a note then grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room right into Buffy.  
  
"Hey" she said smiling. Buffy looked over Spike; he was wearing his suit from the wedding with the same blue shirt that matched his eyes. However, he still looked gorgeous.  
  
"Hey" he said trying to block her view of the room. "Umm there is something for you to wear on the bed"  
  
"Ok" she said walking into her room and shutting the door. Buffy looked on the bed and was shocked over the dress. It was a one shouldered black dress knee length pinched on one side and a sequined flower on the strap. Buffy picked up the dress and the note fell on the floor. Buffy bent down and picked it up then sat on the bed to see what it was.  
  
I hope you like it, although its beauty is nothing compared to you  
  
Luv Spike.  
  
Buffy looked from the note to the dress to the note again. Tears sprang to her eyes, it really was beautiful. Buffy quickly changed into the dress, applied a little lipstick, and ran a quick brush through her hair letting it fall over her shoulders. Buffy sat on the bed put her shoes on, grabbed her shawl, and headed out into the lounge room. Dawn and Lucas were sitting on the couch while Spike was standing talking to them. When Buffy came out Spike stopped talking and starred at her. Dawn looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"You look great Buffy, you ready"  
  
Buffy nodded then walked over to Spike and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. "Thankyou I love it, its beautiful". Buffy looped her arm in his and walked out of the apartment.  
  
~TBC~  
  
authors Note: hey don't forget check out my profile for details on an au fic. Oh btw for my fic hearts desire I realised that I forgot to mention some of the other crew. Does wesly know spike, now I know he might know him cuase hes angels, and cuase he was a watcher but did he ever met spike I cant remember 


	11. Chapter 11

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
After about twenty minutes they arrived at the restaurant. Spike stepped out of the car then held his hand out to Buffy to help her out. Buffy saw his hand shaking and grabbed hold of it and held it tight.  
  
"Its ok, what are you worried about"  
  
"Nothing, nothing" he said giving her hand a squeeze. I am only going to dinner with my sire.  
  
The group made there way into the restaurant and to the table were Cordy and Angel were already sitting.  
  
"Hey guys glad you made it" Cordelia said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey" Buffy said giving a short wave.  
  
Spike just nodded at her and looked nervously at Angel.  
  
Dawn went up and gave Cordelia a hug while Lucas went up and shook Angels hand. Dawn took a seat next to Cordelia while Lucas sat beside Angel already engaged in conversation. Buffy and Spike sat in the last two chairs thankful that they didn't have to sit next to either of them. A waiter came to the table giving them three menus then promptly left. Buffy grabbed a menu and opened it up between her and Spike. Dawn grabbed one and shared it with Cordelia, while Lucas and Angel were already deeply involved in the menu.  
  
Buffy looked over at the menu then looked at Spike "So what are you going to have?" she asked.  
  
Spike looked at her and smiled. "I dunno love it all looks good" he then leaned closer and whispered "But not as good as you"  
  
Angel hearing the conversation looked up and scoffed "Hes going to eat, FOOD"  
  
Buffy looked at him like he was crazy. "Umm yeah Spike eats all the time" Buffy turned back to the menu. "Well I am having the Spiralli Calabrese, you"  
  
"I dunno I was thinking the lasagne"  
  
"Well I am having steak" Angel announced loudly puffing out his chest.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him please is he trying to act macho. Lucas saw Buffys look and tried to smooth things over.  
  
"I'm a chicken man myself"  
  
Everyone looked at him and started laughing.  
  
"Umm what I meant was I am having the chicken," he said embarrassed.  
  
"That's ok honey" Dawn said grinning. "I'm going to have the same, I like chicken men"  
  
The waiter came and took their orders then there was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Umm Spike" Cordelia began "How did you end up. umm in Sunnydale again, I am assuming that's where you arr umm staying"  
  
Spike looked up at her and smiled, he knew what she was trying to ask. "Well I had to come back for the Little Bits wedding couldn't miss that"  
  
"Why did you leave?" Angel asked smarmily  
  
"I didn't leave per say, I moved on there was nothing in Sunnydale for me at the time, leavings not my thing, its yours"  
  
Buffy looked anxiously between Spike and Angel but luckily for her Cordy started talking again.  
  
"Oh umm so you came for Dawns wedding, what made you stay?"  
  
"Yeah I came down for the Little Bits wedding, rushed down and all so I didn't have any where to stay. It didn't really bother me at first cause I was only going to be there for a few days but buffy offered me a room at her house for as long as I want. You know it being empty and all, well except for her"  
  
A glass was knocked over at the table and Spike looked over to see Angel wiping up his mess. "So what you just imposed on her and stay did you" Angel asked gruffly.  
  
"No like I said she asked me to stay as long as I want" Spike replied happily "Buffy and I went out on a case and had a lot of fun together. That night, while talking in my room she asked me to stay in Sunnydale and work with her, you know as a team"  
  
"So are you miserable in your little crypt Spike" Angel quipped only to happy for Spike to be miserable.  
  
"No, like I said, I'm living at Buffys, my room there is great, Buffy repainted her mums room black for me, I have even got my name on the door" he said matter of factually.  
  
Cordelia saw the rage in Angels eyes and tried to change the subject. "Buffy that's a nice dress where did you get it"  
  
Buffy looked down at her dress and smiled "Yeah its beautiful isn't it, I had nothing nice to wear tonight I was just going to borrow something off of Dawn. When I got out of the shower tonight and went into our room there it was lying on the bed, Spike bought it for me, isn't he sweet."  
  
Angel was about to stand up and confront Spike when the food arrived.  
  
"Spike it's a really nice dress you really have some taste, where did you get it"  
  
Spike grabbed a fork and took a bite of lasagne before answering Cordy question. "It was in this little shop Lucas took me to," Spike said.  
  
"Oh Cordy you'll love it I'll have to show you some time" Dawn said happily.  
  
Buffy began digging into here meal while watching Spike trying his.  
  
"Is your lasagne ok Spike" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"Here try some of mine its great"  
  
Spike stuck his fork into her pasta but came up with nothing; he tried again but still nothing. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Here" she said digging her own fork in and offering it to him "open up"  
  
Spike opened his mouth and bit the pasta off the fork. "Mmm not bad" he said  
  
"Do you wanna swap" she asked.  
  
"Nah that's ok your enjoying it"  
  
"Its ok I don't mind" Buffy picked up her plate then Spikes and swapped them.  
  
Buffy cut a piece of the lasagne of put it in her mouth "Yum this is nice, you have no idea what you are talking about"  
  
"Yes this meal is very nice" Dawn said digging into her chicken.  
  
The rest of the meal proceeded with to many dramas. The group was enjoying tea and cake when Buffy looked around the group.  
  
"This is really nice you know all sitting here enjoying a meal, families coming together"  
  
"Umm families" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well yeah, Dawn and I and Angel and Spike, old and new friends, its nice"  
  
Lucas looked confused for a second then spoke up "Oh that's right, Spikes Angels grandson of sorts"  
  
"Were not family," Angel said glaring at Spike.  
  
"Take it easy Angel, Buffy was just saying its nice to have us all together here, she lost a lot of close people in her life, its nice to get together with people who you consider family" Spike said finally standing up to Angels abuse.  
  
"I'm sorry" Angel said sarcastically "But who gave your permission to talk"  
  
"No one" he yelled standing up. "But I guess no one gave you permission to be a prick yet you are one, I'm sorry Buffy" he said turning to her. "But I'm leaving, I am not going to stay here and watch him ruin a perfect evening, I'll see you at home"  
  
Spike stormed out of the restaurant while Buffy watched in horror. Buffy threw her cup down and stood up quickly causing her chair to fall back. She was pissed. She had been civil all night and had even layed off Spike, not pawing him all night to rile up angel yet he still went off the deep end  
  
"I hope you have a good doctor Angel," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Why you gonna kick my ass" he said tempting her.  
  
"No" she said composing her self "So he can remove the pole that's up your ASS"  
  
Buffy then stormed out of the restaurant after Spike. She felt so bad for putting him through that, spike wasn't the one who was supposed to be in pain. Buffy found him outside leaning against a wall.  
  
"Spike, thank god I thought you left" she said running up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy I just couldn't put up with that anymore, you were trying to be nice and he was prick"  
  
"Its ok Spike you don't need to apologise, I do, I shouldn't have put you through that I am sorry. I was only thinking of my self and how it would effect my life and not yours"  
  
"You don't need to worry about me I was the one who agreed to it"  
  
"Yeah but you wouldn't if I hadn't persuaded you"  
  
"You didn't persuade me to do it"  
  
"Whatever spike that's not the point here spike, the point is I did something to hurt you and that wasn't right, I should have thought of you first"  
  
"No you don't Buffy"  
  
"Yes I do," she said  
  
Buffy then leaned up and kissed him.  
  
After about a minute Spike pulled away  
  
"Come on Buffy, don't do this now its no time for fun and games, ok, lets just go home"  
  
Buffy gazed into his eyes "I am not playing spike and this is the right time" Buffy reached up and began kissing him again. This time Spike snaked his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.  
  
At that moment Angel and Cordelia decided to storm out of restaurant. Cordelia was trying to calm him down but Angel was fuming. Angel looked up and saw Buffy and Spike kissing.  
  
"Oh that's it' he said storming over to them  
  
"Angel no" Cordelia yelled.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story  
  
Authors Notes: Hey peeps please help me with my other story cause I know some are reading it and I need to continue it soon but not without you 


	12. Chapter 12

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 12 Angel grabbed Buffy by the shoulder and pulled her off Spike causing her to fall over. Spike looked startled for a second but did not have time to react because Angel then started laying into Spike. Angel began pounding his face first and then his ribs. Spike didn't fight back he just took all that Angel could give and slowly slid into darkness.  
  
"Angel stop please" Buffy screamed seeing spike slump.  
  
Angel kept laying into Spike not noticing spikes limp now frame. Cordelia went to help Buffy up while watching her husband throwing his fist into spikes face.  
  
"Cordy you have to stop him, Spike can't fight back"  
  
"Angel please stop" buffy screamed  
  
"Hes evil he deserves to die" he yelled not slowing his punches.  
  
"But Angel I love him please stop" she said through tears.  
  
Angel held Spike by the throat now realising his body was limp and turned around to face Buffy.  
  
"You can't love him hes a vampire"  
  
"What is there a 1 vamp minimum, well you broke that rule why cant I"  
  
Angel turned back to Spike "you" punch "cant" punch "love him" punch "if hes" punch punch "dead"  
  
"That's where your wrong Angel love lasts an eternity if it's the right person," she said forcing her self to stand.  
  
"But Buffy hes evil he will hurt you, am I the only one who see that"  
  
"Yeah well Angel you know what, you were good yet you hurt me explain that"  
  
"Buffy I."  
  
"No Angel, just shut up ok I am sick of your crap, you may be human but right now all I can see is Angelus and bet that's who your wife sees to."  
  
Angel looked over at Cordelia and saw her tear streaked face. Angel dropped Spikes lifeless body and ran over to Cordelia. "I'm sorry," he said falling to his knees.  
  
When Angel was out of the way Buffy ran over to Spike. He was covered in blood and he wasn't responding to her shaking him.  
  
"Come on Spike, wake up, don't let your stupid sire get you down" still no response.  
  
Buffy looked around and saw Dawn and Lucas exiting the restaurant.  
  
"Dawn Dawn please help me" she said through more tears.  
  
Dawn rushed over to Buffy and saw Spike "Oh my god Buffy what happened"  
  
Buffy looked over he shoulder at Angel Dawn followed her haze then cringed. "Lucas get the car now," she yelled  
  
Lucas ran and got his car while Dawn and Buffy tried getting Spike to his feet. Cordelia came over to help but Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Just get that thing away from me" Buffy grimaced.  
  
Cordelia nodded and led Angel away. Lucas drove his car up to Buffy and Dawn and got out to help put Spike inside. Buffy got in the back with Spike and rested his head on her lap.  
  
"Come on Spike, its not time for sleeping" she said caressing her hand on his face.  
  
Dawn got in the car and turned to look at Buffy in the back seat. "What should we do, take him to a hospital"  
  
Buffy shook her head "They can't help him, as long as there is antiseptic and bandages at home we should be fine, oh and lots of blood".  
  
Lucas sped all the way home then parked out the front of the apartment and helped the girls get Spike in the house.  
  
"Put him in our room it's the most safest" Buffy said to Dawn  
  
Dawn and Buffy dragged Spike to the room then carefully placed him on the bed.  
  
Dawn ran off to get the bandages while Buffy undid Spikes shirt to look at the full extent of the damage. His torso was completely covered with bruises but he wasn't bleeding, his face was another matter. His right eye was swollen along with his lip his nose looked broken and his checks and eyebrows were covered in blood. Dawn came in and saw Spike.  
  
"Oh god his he going to be ok"  
  
"I dunno, well see once I clean up his face"  
  
"But what about his ribs should we bandage them" Dawn asked concerned  
  
"I don't know, for humans your not supposed to it stops them from breathing properly and they get pneumonia, but hes not human so I guess so"  
  
"Lucas can you come here" Dawn called to Lucas who was standing just outside the door. "Can you hold Spike up we need to bandage his ribs"  
  
Lucas came forward and lifted Spike forward still causing no reaction from him. Buffy and Dawn soon set to work wrapping the bandage around him. Buffy pinned the bandage in place and Lucas layed Spike down.  
  
"You guys can go now I can fix him up," Buffy said not taking her eyes of Spike.  
  
"Ok but ill get you some warm water to clean him up," Dawn said leaving the room with Lucas in tow.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and began crying 'I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen"  
  
Dawn came in and saw Buffy crying. "Its going to ok Buffy just let him sleep"  
  
Dawn left the bowl on the floor and walked out. Buffy picked up the bowl and took out the cloth and began to wash the blood off. Some of the wounds were beginning to heal but Buffy still cleansed them with antiseptic. When Buffy dabbed Spikes lip Spikes hand came up and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Spike" she said looking into his eyes "Thank god you're alright I was so worried'  
  
"Buffy about tonight, you said something but I was kinda out of it" he stammered.  
  
'Spike don't talk, I'll get you some blood". Buffy ran out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Is he alright" Dawn asked sitting at the kitchen table with Lucas.  
  
"Yeah" she said opening the fridge "Hes awake he needs some blood"  
  
"Ok well Lucas and I will go to bed is that ok"  
  
"Uh huh" Buffy murmured from the fridge. When they walked off Buffy closed the door and looked off in the direction they went. Seeing that they had in fact gone Buffy walked over to a drawer and pulled out a knife. She then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a cup. Placing the cup on the table Buffy grabbed the knife and made a large gash on her arm. She dropped the knife and squeezed her arm causing blood to flow freely from the wound. When the cup was full Buffy placed her hand over the wound and walked to the sink to wash it. It stopped bleeding so Buffy grabbed Dawns jacket off the couch put it on and walked into her room with the cup of blood. Spike looked over at her and smiled as best as he could. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and tilted the cup to Spikes lips. Spike tasted it then lent back.  
  
"Its warm"  
  
"Yeah I heated it up"  
  
Spike grabbed Buffys arm and pulled up her sleeve, he saw the gash on her arm.  
  
"What have you done luv" he asked concerned  
  
Buffy looked guiltily at Spike. "Nothing you need your strength, drink" she said offering him the mug.  
  
"But Buffy I cant" he said pushing away the mug.  
  
"Just drink it Spike," she said thrusting the cup towards his lips "It's the least I can do after what happened".  
  
Spike slowly began to drink from the cup and started to feel a lot better.  
  
"Thanks" he said when the cup was finished "But I don't want you to do that ever again ok, ill be alright"  
  
"No you wont, I did what I had to do and I would do it again if I had to"  
  
"No, Buffy you wont, no matter how bad I am I don't want to drink from you"  
  
"why not your feeling better already, your healing faster and you know what you're the first vampire who doesn't want to drink my blood".  
  
"its not important to me ok"  
  
"Ok, ok whatever but get some sleep ok"  
  
"No Buffy we need to talk"  
  
"We just talked ok not now Spike when you're feeling better"  
  
Spike nodded and closed his eyes great I know she said something and now shes regretting it. Buffy quickly changed out of her dress into her pyjamas and softly layed on the bed next to Spike and fell asleep.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story  
  
Authors Notes: I couldn't just leave you hanging with the angel fight could I, hoped you liked. More next week I wanna work a little more on hearts desire 


	13. Chapter 13

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy woke around 11 the next morning, and rolled over and looked at spike. His face had now started bruise but his cuts were almost heeled. Buffy walked out of the room to get him some blood to help him regenerate, pigs blood. When Buffy walked in the kitchen she saw Dawn sitting at the table looking trashed.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing home"  
  
"Oh I stayed home today I was worried about Spike, what made Angel do it he was a little calmer leaving the restaurant"  
  
"Umm I guess it might have been the fact that he caught Spike and I kissing again"  
  
Dawn looked at her sister angry "So hes on death door because you wanted to make Angel jealous"  
  
"No Dawn it wasn't like that, I swear"  
  
"Well what was it then"  
  
"Dawn I love him that's why I did it, it killed me to see him like that, it finally made me realise I do want him"  
  
"Does he know that"  
  
"I cant tell him we were trying to figure this out remember, he knows the kiss wasn't me playing so he might I dunno, everything is so confusing, I don't want to lose him"  
  
"Buffy, Spike has made his decision"  
  
"And" she asked doubtfully.  
  
"He loves you duh, I am just worried about him I don't want him hurt"  
  
"Dawn he will be ok, I promise I wont hurt him anymore now go to work, ill look after him"  
  
"You sure, cause I can stay help you pack"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right were leaving tonight, umm no ill be fine ok, go make some money, then buy him a present he will like that"  
  
"Oh ok" she said smiling "Will you be home when I get home"  
  
"Yeah we will leave at 8 ok"  
  
"Ok" she said running off to the shower.  
  
Buffy walked to the fridge and got some blood out she poured it into a mug. Placing it in the microwave she zapped it for a few seconds before taking it out and walking back into her room. Buffy sat on the bed and began stroking Spikes forehead.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and forced a smile. "Hey"  
  
"Hey yourself, you feeling better"  
  
"Yeah thanks to you, Buffy why" he asked trying to sit up.  
  
Buffy helped him up then looked into his eyes "Spike we discussed this last night you were pretty beat up, like really bad even worse than with glory, you needed your strength and I have plenty so why not"  
  
"Aren't you scared ill get a taste for it"  
  
"No, I trust you spike, don't you know that"  
  
Spike just shrugged.  
  
"Spike, I trust you ok, you have to know that"  
  
"Alright now slayer calm down you trust me, good cause I trust you"  
  
"Good now can I ask you a question"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Do you love me"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing luv"  
  
"Well" she asked  
  
Spike began looking around the room.  
  
"What are you looking for"  
  
"A stake" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Why"  
  
"Just in case you try to stake me when I tell you"  
  
"Spike come on I am serious"  
  
"Ok, well yes I do love you, but ill understand if you don't, like I know last night you said something to Angel last night I am not sure what I was pretty out of it but what ever you said that was just to piss him off right"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
Spike looked at her shocked "It wasn't, what exactly did you say to him"  
  
" I umm I told him that I love you"  
  
"Please tell me I am not dreaming"  
  
Buffy began to laugh "Your not Spike, I just finally came to my senses that's all"  
  
"Bout bloody time"  
  
"Hey, you didn't know how you felt either" she said punching him in the arm.  
  
"Owww" he said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Oh shit spike" she said holding his arm "I forgot"  
  
"Its ok luv" he said pulling her into a hug "It was worth it"  
  
Buffy layed down on the bed next to spike "So where do we go from here" she asked.  
  
Spike looked at her confused. "What do you mean luv aren't we going to the hotel tonight"  
  
"No that's not what I meant, were together right so where is this going"  
  
"Well we already live together luv is they're anywhere else to go"  
  
Buffy layed there disheartened, "No I guess not," she said standing up "I am going to have a shower ok"  
  
"Buffy what's wrong" he asked as she exited the room.  
  
Buffy waved her arm back as if to say nothing.  
  
Spike got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. Dawn was standing there waiting for her coffee to brew.  
  
"Hey Spike you feeling better"  
  
"Umm no confused"  
  
"Why what's wrong do you need to lay down"  
  
"No I am confused about Buffy," he said taking a seat. "Buffy and I decided that we are a couple"  
  
"That's great"  
  
"Well yeah I thought so till she asked where we go from here relationship wise, I said we already lived together what else is there"  
  
Dawn looked at Spike shocked "You said that to her wow and I was worried she would hurt you"  
  
"What, hold on what am I missing"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes " I know you have only been going out for a few seconds but if you are serious about her, umm dum dum de dum"  
  
"Hey don't call me dumb I have no idea what she got all angry about"  
  
"I am not calling you dumb I am singing dum dum de dum"  
  
Spike looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"God Spike, what did me and Lucas just do"  
  
Spike looked at her surprised "Look Niblet I don't wanna know"  
  
"God fang breath could you be any more dense hello marriage"  
  
"What?" Spike said chocking "Buffy wants to marry me"  
  
"I don't know eventually I guess" Dawn said taking a sip of her coffee. "Its every girls dream and its not like we haven't discussed it"  
  
"You have" he asked shocked then realisation took over "We can't get married who would marry us, would it be legal"  
  
Dawn put on her jacket as she was leaving "If you are serious you should talk to Will and Tara they can work it out".  
  
Spike watched her leave and sat at the table thinking. God me married, it's not as if he hadn't thought about it, he had wanted to get married when he was alive. It's not that he didn't love Buffy he did even though they had just made it official. He would do anything to make her happy, but he didn't want to rush her. Spike went over to the phone and rang Willows number.  
  
"Hello Willow speaking"  
  
"Umm hey Red its Spike" he said rather nervous "Umm I have this problem that I was kinda hoping you could help me with"  
  
"Yeah sure Spike what is it"  
  
"Well see I met this friend of mine while I was here and he wants to get married thing is hes a vampire and she isn't Dawn said you could help"  
  
"Sure Spike there is this women who performs ceremonies they are not legal in the real world, the demon world they are valid, that's what Tara and I did it means something to us even if its not recognised"  
  
"Oh I was wondering about you two"  
  
"So do you want me to contact the lady for your friend"  
  
"Umm maybe see this friend is actually me"  
  
"And I suppose the girl is Buffy"  
  
"Yeah, your not going to turn me into a frog are you"  
  
"No no not a frog, about time you to got it together, so you wanna marry her"  
  
"Yeah I think I do"  
  
"Cool, look I can call the lady and see what she says when do you want to do this"  
  
"Umm as soon as possible I guess I haven't even asked her yet"  
  
"Ok well let me know when you do ok  
  
"Ok red and thanks, we'll be home in a weeks ok"  
  
"Sure Spike, say hello to Buffy for me"  
  
"Will do bye"  
  
Spike hanged up the phone just as Buffy walked in.  
  
"Who was that on the phone"  
  
"Oh just some guy trying to sell me a vacuum cleaner, I told him there was no way I would be needing one now right pet"  
  
"Right" she said walking up to him and placing her arms around his waist. "Now get back to bed I don't want you all bruised and beaten when we check into the hotel"  
  
"Alright" he said grumbling "At least keep me company"  
  
Buffy walked into the room behind spike and began packing her clothes away in her bags. Buffy picked up the dress from the night before and smiled.  
  
"This dress is really beautiful"  
  
"What?" Spike said opening his eyes.  
  
"The dress it's beautiful thankyou for buying it for me, why did you buy it for me"  
  
"I dunno wanted to show you that I really appreciate what you have done for me, to show you that I really care"  
  
Buffy smiled then folded it up and placed it in her bag.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to help luv" he said opening one eye looking at her.  
  
"I am sure," she said stuffing his gear into a bag "Get some rest".  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author Note: so what do you think I know it was a long time to wait for it but it was worth the wait right  
  
Disclaimer: I just own the great story 


	14. Chapter 14

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Buffy woke Spike up at 7:30. "Hey evil dead we have to leave soon and Dawn wants to say good bye"  
  
"What" he said then saw the time "Jeez why didn't you wake me up earlier"  
  
"You need your rest you haven't healed as much as I would have hoped so bundle up so they let us into the hotel, I'll let Dawn come in and say good bye in a minute, I am going to out the bags in the car ok"  
  
Buffy left the room with the bags and got Lucas to help her put them in the car. Dawn knocked on the door a few minutes after Buffy left the room.  
  
"Spike are you decent can I come in" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sure Niblet" he said sliding his duster over his clothes, wincing slightly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked seeing him wince.  
  
"Yeah a little better"  
  
"Good cause I want you to take good care of my sister"  
  
"Don't worry Niblet I will"  
  
"Have you thought about what we talked about today" she inquired.  
  
"Yeah I rang Willow and asked her about the ceremony, she said it can be done, I said I would think about it".  
  
"So you are seriously thinking about it then" she asked excited.  
  
"Well yeah if you think she would want this then yeah but if she runs out on me it's your fault Dawn"  
  
"She won't, trust me Spike, this is so great," she said jumping up and down.  
  
"So do I have your permission then Little Bit"  
  
Her eyes widen "Oh my god yes Spike you do"  
  
"Good then as soon as she lets me out of her site I'll go get her a ring, but I need to see a few people before I ask ok so don't say anything ok"  
  
"Ok" she said throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Ouch" he said wincing slightly just as Buffy walked in.  
  
"Hey Dawn no killing the vampire that's my job"  
  
"Haa haa funny slayer, now help me up so we can leave these newlyweds alone"  
  
Buffy went to help him up while Dawn winked at him and left the room to escort them out.  
  
Dawn and Lucas followed Buffy and Spike out the door and to the car. Dawn gave spike another quick hug before they left.  
  
"Ask her soon spike, please"  
  
Spike nodded and let Buffy get in the drivers seat to drive. Dawn waved as they left then turned around and snuggled into her husband.  
  
"My sisters going to get married"  
  
"What?" Lucas asked shocked pulling away from her.  
  
"Spikes going to propose"  
  
"He's What?"  
  
"There in love, he wants to be with her forever"  
  
Lucas looked at her confused. "How can they?"  
  
"oh well it wont be legal or official, remember how I explained Will and Taras its going to be so cool I have to call willow"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Ok I know its short and for that I am sorry but anymore to this chapter would just be dribble look out for the next chapters soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Hi reservation for Mr and Mrs Summers" Buffy said handing over her identification and credit card to the man at the desk.  
  
"Are yes Mrs Summers here you are" he said handing her the card for her room. "Umm is your husband alright" he asked indicting spike.  
  
Buffy turned around and looked at the bruised and beaten Spike. Buffy turned back to the attendant nervously.  
  
"Umm yeah he should be ok soon, see we were mugged a few weeks back and he tried to protect me he was hurt pretty bad. Hes been in hospital since then that's why we needed the room so quickly. I have practically been living at the hospital and they just let him go but hes not really able to travel. We had to come at night cause he isn't really adjusted to the light yet, so you probably wont see him during the day while we are here"  
  
"Ok well let us know if you need anything for him them"  
  
Buffy nodded and walked over to Spike. He placed his hand in hers and began to walk off.  
  
"So luv how long have we been married" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Buffy looked up sheepishly "Oh you heard that did you, well you know how we needed two identifications for two rooms, well then they got suss about the room for two when I originally asked for two separate rooms. I had to make up some story about bringing a sibling and that we were married, and well they bought it".  
  
Buffy stopped outside a room and used the card to open the door; she let Spike in then followed. The porter was bringing up their bags in a few minutes.  
  
"Cor Slayer you really went all out with the room didn't you"  
  
Buffy looked around at the lavish room "Yeah I guess I did but I wanted it to be special for the both of us" she said walking over and giving him a hug. She quickly released him when she heard a knock on the door. The porter walked in dropped them on the floor then walked out closing the door.  
  
"I guess he thought we need some time alone," Buffy said smiling walking off  
  
"Yeah" Spike said following her to where he only assumed was the bedroom.  
  
When he got there he found Buffy turning down the bed. She motioned him to come over to her and when he did she took off his duster and lowered him to the bed. Buffy covered him with the bedding then walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey" he said, "What was that"  
  
"You mister" she said turning around closing the door "Have to sleep and I have to go out and get you some food ill be back later ok"  
  
Spike waited until he heard the door close then got out of the bed. Hopefully he would have enough time to go out and get something for Buffy. Sliding on his duster and slinking out of the room he slowly made his way down stairs. When he got there he was about to walk out when he realised the clerk at the desk had seen him.  
  
"Umm hi don't tell the misses I am out ok she would kill me"  
  
The clerk nodded.  
  
"Can you help me I need to buy her an engagement ring"  
  
The clerk looked at spike strangely. "Aren't you already married," he asked  
  
Spike looked at the clerk wide eyed then recovered. "Oh we are but I want to umm renew our vows its our umm anniversary, yeah we have been married for 7 years soon and I want to do something really big after all that's happened".  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Yeah so I want it to be great the first ring I got her was kinda well terrible," he said remembering the one he had given her when under Reds spell. "So can you help me"  
  
"Ahhh I know just the place" he said handing him a card "Mention my name, he will give you a good deal"  
  
"Thanks" Spike said taking the card "And remember the misses isn't to know anything about this I want it to be a surprise".  
  
Spike headed out and found the jewellery store. After looking at a few engagement and wedding rings he made his purchases before returning to his room and his bed just as Buffy walked in.  
  
"Hey Spike you feeling better, do anything while I was gone"  
  
"Yep, thinking about how badly I want to get you in this bed and I don't mean to sleep" he said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Hey I am not just some cheap floozy"  
  
"Don't I know it" he said clutching the ring boxes in his pocket.  
  
"What" she asked shocked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just joking don't get your knickers in a twist"  
  
"Well ok" she said sitting on the bed next to him. "I know usually a couple our age jump into bed as soon as they can its just"  
  
"No Buffy look its ok I was only joking "  
  
"Yeah but still, its just I dunno, I don't want this relationship to be about sex cause it my experience that hasn't been to fun, I would like to wait, you know make it special and I know that sounds corny and something a sixteen year old virgin would say but I am just not ready ok"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy shocked "Hey I didn't mean to push it on you I swear I was just being a wanker ok, its alright if you wanna wait I am not with you for the sex ok I am with you cause I love you ok"  
  
"You do," she said trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Yeah I do" he said tickling her "Now stop worrying".  
  
"So are you hungry I got you some blood"  
  
"Nah I am good for now, I just wanna get some more rest ok, you wanna join me"  
  
"Yeah I am pretty beat" Buffy got off the bed and went to one of her bags and pulled out a pair of pyjamas. She quickly put them on and slipped into bed next to Spike.  
  
"Night spike"  
  
"Night Buffy" he said snuggling closer to her.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: short but sweet you get 2 short chapters instead of one long one ok. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Spike woke up early the next morning and crawled out of bed trying not to wake Buffy. He walked into the main part of their room and closed the door from their bedroom. He had a lot of things he wanted to do over the next few days but he couldn't do that while Buffy was there keeping an eye on him. Spike went over to the telephone and rang Dawns number after a few rings someone picked up  
  
"Hello Fox residence" a male voice said.  
  
"Hey Lucas is Dawn there its Spike"  
  
"Hey Spike yeah sure ill get her for you"  
  
Spike heard the muffled voice of Lucas yell "Dawn honey it's the phone for you its Spike" Spike heard footsteps then Dawns voice came through the line.  
  
"Hey Spike have you asked her yet" came a happy voice.  
  
"What" he asked her shocked.  
  
"Have you asked Buffy to marry you yet come on you know you were going to, she didn't say no did she"  
  
"I haven't asked her yet Niblet, I want it to be special, but there are a few things I have to do before I ask her"  
  
"Like what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well there a few people I have to ask permission from before I ask her, you namely being one of those people"  
  
"Umm spike why do you have to ask mine or anyone else's permission"  
  
"Because back when I was human you had to ask permission from the girls father, or someone like that"  
  
"Yeah cause I am a father figure" Dawn said laughing.  
  
"No you're not but you are her family and so are a few people I have to ask"  
  
"Umm ok whatever spike you so have my permission, who else do you wanna ask"  
  
"Well Willow and Xander"  
  
"Yeah anyone else"  
  
"Umm angel"  
  
"What?" dawn screamed  
  
"Dawn I have to"  
  
"Do you wanna end up deader than you already are"  
  
"No but I have to ask him he is like a father to me, as much as I hate to admit it he is. Buffy looks up to him to some degree I want him to be involved even if he is a poncy bastard,"  
  
"Umm ok Spike it's your funeral".  
  
"Gee thanks Dawn, look the reason I called is that I want to go talk to angel, I can call the others but I need to see him, trouble is Buffy wont let me out of her sight"  
  
"So you want me to take her out"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind just so I can get out for a few hours to talk to him"  
  
"Sure spike I'll organise a girls night out or something tonight alright"  
  
"Yeah, yeah fine that's good, but I have another huge favour to ask you"  
  
"Spike who are you talking to"  
  
Spike turned his head in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Oh hi Buffy your up I didn't wake you did I"  
  
"No, who are you on the phone to"  
  
"Oh umm its Dawn she rang to ask if you wanted to go out tonight with her and some friends"  
  
"Umm yeah ok I guess, tell her I said hi ok I am going to have a shower ok"  
  
Spike nodded then turned back to the phone.  
  
"Hey Dawn sorry that was Buffy"  
  
"Did she hear anything?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Nah I think we are safe"  
  
"So what is the big favour"  
  
"Umm I have this idea but I don't know if you or Buffy will like it"  
  
"Spit it out Spike"  
  
"Umm I wanna plan the wedding, if she says yes I want to surprise it on her, I don't want her to be hassled with all the messy details I want to make it as pain free as possible"  
  
"That's a great idea Spike"  
  
"You think so"  
  
"Yeah totally Buffy and I were discussing Marriage and she was saying she was glad she didn't have to go through all that stuff, I swear you to are so cute together you know what the other wants with out even asking"  
  
"So will you help me organise it, I want it to be soon you know I have wasted so many years away from her I don't want any more to go by with out her being mine"  
  
"Oh that is so sweet Spike, Lucas and I will totally help when are you planning on doing it"  
  
"Well upon her saying yes as soon as we get back to Sunnydale"  
  
"But that's like this weekend right"  
  
"Yeah I know too fast but when we get back I want it to be our home you know, like starting a new life, I don't want anything big or fancy, just something at home in the back yard a few close friends. And this is a big mistake isn't it. Maybe I should let her do it, I mean its not like she's going to say yes so I am just wasting your time"  
  
"Oh Spike, that's perfect really, we can dress up the backyard and the house with flowers it will be so romantic, its not stupid your not wasting my time she's going to say yes, why didn't I marry you"  
  
"Cause your like my little Sis that's why"  
  
"Well yeah there is that, look let me know as soon as things are settled and I will start organising for Lucas and I to come down ok"  
  
"Thanks Bit so ill see you tonight to pick up Buffy ok"  
  
"Yep see you then bye"  
  
Spike hanged up the phone and then looked around the room for Buffys bag. When he found it he opened it and grabbed out her address book. I will need this for later he thought. Spike quickly shoved the book into his pocket then walked over to the bathroom door. Should I just walk in he thought, maybe not we are only just together and she might not be ready for that. Spike knocked on the door.  
  
"Umm Buffy luv can I umm come in"  
  
Buffy heard muffled voice thought the door, he wanted to come in, was she ready for this, did he want to join her?  
  
When Spike didn't get a reply he stood back from the door.  
  
"That's ok Luv I can talk to you thought the door.  
  
Talk, Buffy thought relieved.  
  
"Don't be silly Spike come in," she said lathering up her body hoping that the steam would cover everything.  
  
Spike opened the door cautiously and slipped in shutting the door behind him. Walking up to the bathtub he sat on the edge avoiding the steaming shower.  
  
"So what's up" she asked seeing him facing away from the shower.  
  
"Umm oh nothing just missed you"  
  
"Yeah right" she said laughing.  
  
"Well ok that's not all I just wanted to know what you were doing today that's all"  
  
"Oh I figured I would just veg out today why"  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if it would be ok if I left the room today"  
  
"Spike I am not your mommy"  
  
"I know but are saying if I left without asking you wouldn't be mad" he said cheekily.  
  
"No I would be pissed you haven't fully recovered, why what did you want to do"  
  
"Oh nothing drastic I just wanted to go down to the lobby you know hang out down there instead of in this room"  
  
"Do you really think you are up to it Spike"  
  
"Buffy I am fine ok I am almost healed"  
  
"Well ok if you think you are up to it," she said turning off the shower. "Can you hand me a towel"  
  
Spike got up and grabbed a towel and handed it to her over the shower screen. A few moments later a steaming Buffy emerged from the cubicle and kissed Spike on the cheek.  
  
"You better use the shower before you go out in public Spike you haven't cleaned up since the fight, well except when I cleaned your wounds"  
  
Spike closed his eyes remembering "Mmm sponge bath sounds like a good idea to me luv"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes wow this one is longer isn't it well wait for the next its long to. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Spike quickly showered and headed down to the lobby. He walked up to the front desk and spoke to the attendant.  
  
"Excuse me sir, do you have a phone I could use, I need some privacy and the misses is in the room"  
  
"We have a spare conference room you could use sir there is a phone in there, I'll show you"  
  
The clerk left the desk and showed Spike to a room.  
  
"Thanks for this mate"  
  
Spike entered the room and sat down on a chair. He pulled the address book out of his pocket and flicked through it until he found Xanders number. Thinking about what he was going to say Spike dialled the number and waited patiently.  
  
"Hello Jessica Harris speaking" a little girls voice said over the phone.  
  
Spike smiled "Hello Jessica its uncle Spike here"  
  
"Hello uncle Spike are you and aunty Buffy coming home soon I miss you"  
  
Spike laughed "But Jess darling I have only just met how can you miss me already"  
  
"I know lots about you uncle Spike, aunty Dawn used to tell me stories about you every week, but now she's gone and you are not here, when are you coming home" she whined.  
  
"Well I have some important stuff to do first"  
  
"What's more important than coming home, you are coming home right Aunty Willow said you were staying here"  
  
"Yes I am staying Jess don't worry we will be home in a few days, can you keep a secret from your daddy for a little while Jess"  
  
"A secret" she screamed "I can keep a secret"  
  
"Well Jess I am going to ask Buffy to marry me"  
  
"Really, yeah super warriors, together yeah, Aunty Dawn said it would happen she did and now it is"  
  
"You can't tell your dad yet ok, I have to ask if it's ok"  
  
"Alright I won't say anything I'll get him now"  
  
Spike heard the phone drop then loud thumping footsteps and Jess yelling something out a few moments later Xander picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello Harris how are you"  
  
"Spike" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah Harris it's me"  
  
"Is Buffy alright" he asked worried  
  
"Yeah she's fine"  
  
"oh ok then what do you want" he asked confused.  
  
"Nice Harris, real nice, I rang cause I want to talk to you about something"  
  
"But Spike we don't talk" Xander said insulting.  
  
"Will you shut up for a minute Harris I have something really important to ask you and I know you are going to blow your top but before I ask you I want you to know that I don't have to ask you but I am out of respect"  
  
"Whatever Spike just spit it out"  
  
"I want to marry Buffy"  
  
"What" Xander spluttered out.  
  
"No wait that came out wrong, I am asking you if I can marry Buffy"  
  
"You can not be serious"  
  
Spike sighed heavily. "I am serious, Harris, I want to marry Buffy and I want your permission"  
  
"You are not marrying Buffy" Xander yelled.  
  
"Daddy" Spike heard Jess scream. "You can't say no you have to say yes"  
  
"Jess I am not having this argument with you" "see what you have done to my daughter spike, you have corrupted her"  
  
"Daddy" Jess screamed again.  
  
"Hold on a second Spike, what Jess"  
  
Spike didn't hear anything except for a loud gasp of air.  
  
"Spike" a frantic Xander came over the telephone. "She's holding her breath what should I do"  
  
"How in the hell am I supposed to know, umm well I dunno, find out why she's doing it then give her what she wants, that's what I would do with Dawn"  
  
"Yeah great parenting, Spike"  
  
"Well have you got any better ideas"  
  
"No"  
  
Spike heard the muffled voice of Xander talking to jess.  
  
"Jess honey please tell me what you want"  
  
Spike heard a huge gasp of air. "You have to let the super warriors get married" another intake of air.  
  
"Great Spike now look what you have done"  
  
"What she wanted to know when I was coming back and I told her as soon as I ask Buffy to marry me, but I have to ask you, not my fault she likes me"  
  
"Daddy they have to Aunty Dawn said that they would be together then live happily ever after Daddy, how can they if you say no " another intake of air. Jess continued to hold her breath and after a minute Xander began to worry  
  
"Jess, Jess JESS, oh my god Spike she turning blue help me"  
  
"She will pass out then start breathing again"  
  
"Spike I am not letting my little girl pass out"  
  
"Well then give her what she wants"  
  
"No, Jess come oh Jess honey Jess, oh alright"  
  
"Really" a gasping Jess screamed "yeah super warriors, super warriors"  
  
"Are you serious Harris I mean you are not just saying it"  
  
"Hey I am just giving you permission to ask she can always say no right"  
  
"Yeah Xander she can always say no"  
  
"So you and Buffy huh, so when did this happen"  
  
"Few days ago"  
  
'And you are already proposing wow going a bit fast aren't you"  
  
"Our time is limited I don't want to live another minute without her being mine"  
  
"Wow take it easy spike, I get it, you love her eww but still, I knew something was going on"  
  
"How did you know" Spike asked shocked.  
  
"Willow is my best friend she tells me everything"  
  
"Yeah like what" Spike asked fully knowing well that Buffy was also willows best friend and girls love to talk.  
  
"She told me about Buffys accident, how you rang Willow she said you were really worried"  
  
"Well yeah the dam girl said she was going to be home and she wasn't"  
  
"Yeah see Spike that's called being worried, anyway the next morning when she came and dropped off the medicine she saw you guys"  
  
"Saw us guys what?" Spike asked  
  
"She saw you to in bed together"  
  
"Its not what you think Xander she asked me to stay and I swear I stayed on top of the covers I swear, she asked me to be there I was all ready to go to sleep in my room"  
  
"Chill Spike, I know, willow explained, trust me when I found out I wanted to kill you, she said you were just lying there holding her, you really took care of her" Xanmder said not believing the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Well yeah of corse I did"  
  
"If you wanted to hurt her you would have done it then right"  
  
"Xander I swear I won't hurt her I love her"  
  
"You know if you hurt her ill kill you right"  
  
"Yeah Xander I know, look Xander I have a favour to ask you I wanna ask her right away and I wanna surprise her with this wedding as soon as we get back, I don't want her to have to fuss with the wedding but I need you help"  
  
"Wow you really are eager, ok ill help you as long as its not some weird vampire thing"  
  
Spike laughed "no that's why I am asking for your help, you have done this before I haven't I don't know what I need.  
  
"Well a bride for starters"  
  
"Yeah well I will have that, hopefully"  
  
"Well where are you going to have it, what kinda stuff do you want there and who are you inviting  
  
"Well at home in the garden that's what Dawn and I discussed, I dunno a few nice chairs, flowers, umm I guess it will just be you guys Dawn Lucas and any close friends you think she might want there"  
  
"Strangely that actually sounds perfect, you don't have anyone you want to invite" Xander questioned.  
  
"Umm yeah two people actually, Cordy and Angel"  
  
"What" Xander screamed "You want Angel there Angel knows"  
  
"No Angel doesn't know and yes I want him there, I am going to go talk to Angel tonight"  
  
"Cool can I be there" Xander asked excitable "I can't wait to see him kick your ass"  
  
"Too late, we went out with them a few nights ago I am still wearing the bruises, Buffy didn't even want me to come down to the lobby"  
  
"Wow sorry I missed that"  
  
"Funny funny, so will you help"  
  
"Yeah alright ill help, when do you want us to set up"  
  
"Well we are coming back Friday sometime I was hoping to get her out of the house Saturday and do it then, is that ok with you"  
  
"Yeah sure I guess, if everyone helps out"  
  
"Good, so start getting stuff organised, I'll give willow my credit card number to pay for everything just don't go over board I want it simple but nice for her ok.  
  
Xander started laughing "You have a credit card"  
  
"Yes they will send them to anyone these days, oh yeah I have another favour to ask"  
  
"What now you have already got my daughter pretending to walk down the isle and you have got me planning my best friends wedding, huh my best friends wedding that's a movie, what more do you want"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would be my best man"  
  
"God now I know you are joking"  
  
"What you're my only male friend who else did you think I was going to ask"  
  
"I dunno Angel, Lucas, were friends"  
  
"I have got other plans for Angel, you don't have to if you don't want to"  
  
"Nah I'll do it just surprised"  
  
"Alright I'd better get back to Buffy she will start worrying"  
  
"Ahhh your already whipped"  
  
"Me, you gave into a 5 years old, look if everything goes according to plan ill get Dawn to ring you ok thanks for this Xander really I owe you one bye".  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes See I told you it was longer. But I am also so sorry for not getting this up sooner, as I mentioned it was my birthday and if anyone noticed the original fic Birthday I wrote you will see my birthday was really crap and only got worse. I reversed into a car, not to much damage but still freaked me out, talk about panic attack. So I hope you cn forgive me if not ill have to make it up to you guys some how. 


	18. Chapter 18

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Spike quickly rang Willow to arrange details and give her his credit card number. He quickly, as he could, went up stairs to have a rest, maybe Buffy was right he needed to rest if he was going to heal right. Spike crawled into bed and watched as Buffy laughed at him.  
  
"I told you, you needed to rest, want me to help you take your duster off"  
  
Spike nodded then realised what he still had in his pocket.  
  
"UMM NO" he yelled.  
  
Buffy looked at him shocked.  
  
"It's comforting, ill keep it on"  
  
Spike nestled into bed and swiftly feel asleep. He didn't wake up until he felt Buffy kiss him on the cheek many hours later.  
  
"Bye Spike" she whispered  
  
Spike stirred from his sleep. "Where you going' he mumbled.  
  
"Out with Dawn remember"  
  
"I thought that wasn't until later"  
  
"It is later"  
  
"What" he said bolting up in bed.  
  
"Hey take it easy" she said pushing him down.  
  
"Alright luv well ill see you later, ill probably watch t.v, maybe go to the lobby ok"  
  
"Don't strain yourself this is supposed to be a holiday ok ill be home before 12 we will hang out if your up"  
  
Spike nodded and waited until Buffy was out of the room before getting up and changing into one of his nicer outfits. Spike snuck out of his room and down to the lobby he looked around to make sure Buffy wasn't there before exiting the hotel on route to Angels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike looked nervously at Angels place. He was nervous about what he was about to do. It was going to be hard and stupid but he had to do it for Buffys sake. Buffy wouldn't be happy unless she knew that he was. Sure they had played that prank on him but that was because his opinion mattered to her and he thought she was weak. Spike walked up the steps and rang the doorbell to Angels house. After a few seconds Cordelia answered.  
  
"Oh god Spike, what are you doing here, is something wrong, your looking better"  
  
"Nothings wrong Cordelia, you don't look so bad your self and I am here to ask the wanker something"  
  
"Umm is that the best idea, I mean after last time. I am really sorry about that by the way"  
  
"Not your fault, I would have done the same thing when he was with Dru if I could have gotten out of my chair earlier".  
  
"Umm ok" she said not sure what he was talking about. "come in"  
  
"Umm thanks luv" he said taking one step inside the door.  
  
"So why are you here"  
  
"I wanna marry Buffy" Spike blurted out.  
  
Cordelia covered her mouth with her hand. "Are you serious"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"But how" she asked confused.  
  
"Demon type ceremony, Willow had one, it wont be official but I still want to do it"  
  
Cordelia nodded  
  
"So will you help me"  
  
"What do you want me to do" she asked  
  
"I have to get Angels permission, will you help me"  
  
"You promise no blood shed"  
  
Spike nodded "I'll even invite you to the wedding"  
  
Cordy smiled. "Ok hes just in the bedroom I'll just show you"  
  
Cordy led Spike through the house and to her bedroom. Cordy knocked on the door lightly before entering.  
  
"Umm honey there is someone here who would like to see you, its important"  
  
Angel looked at Cordy curiously then saw Spike.  
  
"What is he doing here" he said indicating Spike  
  
"He came to talk to you Angel, I think you should listen"  
  
"Fine" he said sitting down on his bed.  
  
Spike became nervous. "I umm I , I want your permission to umm marry Buffy"  
  
Angel started laughing. "See now I know you are joking"  
  
Spike looked at him sternly.  
  
"You're not joking"  
  
Spike continued his stare.  
  
"No, NO" he yelled.  
  
"Fine" Spike said calmly walking out.  
  
"Your just walking out" Cordelia asked shocked.  
  
Spike stopped. "You married to him you should know hes not going to change his mind"  
  
"But I thought you loved Buffy"  
  
'I do, but hes not even willing to find out why I even came here, I love Buffy, I just wanted to make her happy". He said walking towards the door.  
  
"Angel" Cordy yelled "I warned you if you let Buffy get in the way of our marriage its finished. If you let Spike walk out that door without hearing him out then I am following"  
  
"Cordy"  
  
"Spike wait up I am coming with you"  
  
Spike stopped with a smile on his face, this girl was amazing.  
  
"No Cordy don't leave I'll talk to him, please don't leave, I love you"  
  
Spike turned around and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
Angel started closing the door then looked at Cordy. "If I close the door you promise you'll still be here when I open it"  
  
Cordy tried not to smile "Yes"  
  
"Ok" he said meekly before shutting the door.  
  
Angel shut the door and turned around and looked at Spike. "Talk"  
  
"I love Buffy and she loves me, I wanna marry her, I want to make her happy"  
  
"So why did you come to me"  
  
Spike looked down and began to mumble. "youtheonlyfartherigot"  
  
"What?"  
  
"God, you're like the only father I know alright"  
  
Angel looked at him stunned.  
  
"You think I am your father" he asked shocked.  
  
"You have embarrassed me enough alright, yes, no, I don't know, I wanted to do this properly, in our day you talked to your father, then hers. I have talked to her friends, but its yours that counts for both of us"  
  
"I'm surprised Spike"  
  
"Yeah well don't get a big head"  
  
"What if I say No"  
  
"Well then I leave tell Red, Harris, Lil Bit and Jess that you said no"  
  
Angel looked shocked. "They all know, Xander said yes"  
  
"Jess held her breath till he said yes"  
  
Angel smirked. "Whipped by a five year old"  
  
"Hey look you can say no, she could say no for Christ's sake, its not like its official in the real world. But I don't care I want to marry her. If you say no I am not going to hurt you, or kill you, you'll just have to face Cordy not me. You decide what's worse"  
  
"You know you could just go do it, its not like I would have found out"  
  
"S'not right"  
  
Angel stood up "Cordy can you come in here please"  
  
Spike looked at Angel confused. Cordelia walked in and looked between Spike and Angel.  
  
"What"  
  
"He wants to marry Buffy"  
  
"I know where invited"  
  
Angel raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So Angel your saying yes right"  
  
Angel huffed "Yes alright Cordy I love you I don't want to lose you, you have me permission Spike"  
  
Spike looked up shocked. "yes" he asked  
  
"Yes alright, just leave ok"  
  
Spike smiled then quickly walked out of the room. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Umm Angel, I have a favour, you will be there right" Spike asked  
  
"Of course Spike" Cordy replied  
  
"Umm Angel if she says yes, will you walk her down the isle"  
  
Angel stared at him.  
  
"Of course he will" Cordy said smiling.  
  
"This weekend, can you come"  
  
"3 days" Angel said still shocked  
  
"Yeah Saturday morning, to help set up stuff, I need your wife's help on setting it up, ill have to get Buffy out of the house"  
  
"Your not going to tell her" Angel asked  
  
"Nope, I want her to be surprised, see you there"  
  
Spike walked out of the house with a huge smile on his face.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: ok I am sorry its been awhile since I posted but I am so screwed. My explorer has stuffed up. I can barely get into FF before it tells me it has performed an illegal operation. So basically I have to wait till I get on my boyfriends computer and upload chapters. So you might not get another lot of chapters till like next Saturday if it continues to stuff up. But on the plus you do get like three or more chapters now. 


	19. Chapter 19

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Spike walked back to the hotel with a skip in his step. Angel had said yes, he couldn't believe the wanker had said yes. He had hoped that he would but it still hadn't sunk in that he had. Everything was falling into place. A month ago Spike was half way around the world living on his own still pinning for the love he never got. Now she was his, she loved him. Spike walked into the hotel and went up to his room. Spike went into the bedroom and took his duster off. Deciding that his duster wasn't the best place to be keeping the rings he took them and hid them in his bag.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Spike turned around quickly.  
  
"Umm Buffy I didn't know you were there"  
  
"Yeah well I am here where have you been"  
  
Anxiously Spike looked around his plan were working out so well he couldn't have Buffy find them out now.  
  
"I was in the lobby"  
  
"I didn't see you"  
  
"Well I didn't see you either it's a big place" he said hoping she was buying it.  
  
"Oh, ok, you shouldn't be out for to long your not healed properly"  
  
Spike sighed. "Buffy I am almost healed just a few bumps and bruises all the worst is gone"  
  
Buffy twitched her mouth. "Yeah I know, I just worried, took me so long to figure us out and I don't want to lose you just yet"  
  
"That's ok pet, I feel the same way, you wanna watch tv that way you can keep an eye on me"  
  
Buffy smiled then walked over to Spike and put her arms around him.  
  
"yeah that would be nice"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike woke up stiffly. The muscles in his back seemed to have seized up and he wasn't sure why. They only did that when he slept on weird surfaces like when he used to sleep in his crypt. Spike managed to open his eyes and soon realised that he had fallen asleep on the couch with Buffy. Buffy was fully stretched out on the couch which explained Spikes soreness. The dam girl had taken up the whole couch leaving him to sit and one end slightly sloughed. Although he hated to wake her he knew he would have to do it if he was going to be able to walk that day.  
  
"Luv, wake up"  
  
"No Spike I am to comfy"  
  
"Yeah well my back is killing me"  
  
Buffy sat up quickly. "Sorry Spike, you ok"  
  
Spike stood up and stretched his back. Much to the delight of Buffy.  
  
"Errugggh, Yep" he said finishing his stretch.  
  
Spike turned around and looked at Buffy. God shes beautiful he thought. She was still in her clothes from the night before and her hair was all messed, but she looked natural.  
  
"I am going to go have a shower alright, wanna work out a few of these kinks"  
  
Buffy nodded and watched as he walked to the shower. Buffy sighed then flopped back down on the couch.  
  
Spike got in the bathroom and turned the cold water on. He wanted a cold shower to calm himself down. He had to ask Buffy to marry him with in the next to days but he wasn't sure how to do it. He was actually chicken. He knew he would have to do it sometime but the time was now and he didn't know. He didn't know if he should get down on one knee or just blurt it out. Taking her to a nice restaurant didn't seem like a good idea, still recovering from that. The movie experience wasn't the best either. Sure the after movie entertainment had been good but he needed something else. Spike stood under the shower and let the cool water wash over him. Once he felt calmer her turned the hot water on and turned around to let it work on his muscles.  
  
"Spike can I come in"  
  
"Yeah" he yelled not even thinking about any complications.  
  
Spike saw the light shine through the misty bathroom as Buffy walked in.  
  
"Everything alright luv"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Spike began to rotate his shoulder as best he could in the shower still trying to get his muscles working. Spike noticed that the steam was quickly exiting the shower and turned to see what had happened. Buffy had happened. She had the door open and stood there smiling at Spike before she entered the shower and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Umm Buffy" he stammered. "What are you doing"  
  
Buffy was nervous, she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, she had just wanted to be closer to him.  
  
"Taking a shower" she replied simply  
  
She then leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. Spike was shocked to say the least.  
  
Buffy pulled back and smiled at him. "I just wanted to be close to you that's all"  
  
Spike smiled and put his arms around her. Buffy became a little nervous, she had just wanted to join him in the shower, she hoped he didn't think it was more.  
  
"God, I just feel like a stupid teenager having a shower with her boyfriend for the first time" she said nervously.  
  
Spike noticed her edginess. "That's ok luv, I am here to shower don't know about you"  
  
Buffy sigh with relief. She knew there was a reason why she loved this guy.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: ok that wasn't as raunchy as you probably would have wanted, I just don't want to piss any one off and get my story kicked off. If I end up submitting it to another site that allows NC17 then I may go back and rewrite it but until then, everything goes on behind closed doors. Don't worry they didn't have sex . YET. 


	20. Chapter 20

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 20  
  
It had been nearly 2 days since Spike had asked angel. He knew he should have gone straight home and asked Buffy but to tell you the truth, he was scared. Scared she would reject him. That it would be over. That he would never be able to touch her again. Buffy was getting ready. She wanted to take Spike out to see L.A by foot. They hadn't done much site seeing while they were there and this was a holiday after all. Spike knew that he had to do it tonight as they would be leaving tomorrow.  
  
Buffy finished getting ready and they swiftly left. They had been walking for an hour now and Buffy was busy talking about things they were walking past but Spike wasn't paying attention, he was planing the proposal. Spike saw a bench up ahead and quickly dragged Buffy to it. He encouraged Buffy to sit down and when she did Spike got down on one knee. Buffys eyes grew wide.  
  
"Spike what are you doing?" she asked  
  
Spike grabbed her hand. "Buffy will you marry me?"  
  
"What?" she asked shocked.  
  
Spike took the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Buffy. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"You can't be serious," she said taking the box. She then opened it. "You are serious"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Spike we cant get married"  
  
Spikes face grew sullen. "Why not"  
  
"Cause it's not possible"  
  
"Anything's possible lady"  
  
Buffy and Spike turned to see that a group of people had stopped to watch.  
  
"But I thought this is what you wanted" he said.  
  
"So your only proposing because its what you think I would want'  
  
Spike shook his head. "No I am doing this because I want to marry you"  
  
"Hey if you don't want him ill have him," some one from the crowed yelled.  
  
Buffy smiled meekly at the crowd before turning back to Spike.  
  
"I thought you wanted to get married some day," he said now pleading with her.  
  
"I do just."  
  
"Not to me right"  
  
"No Spike that's not it"  
  
"Then what is it?" he said standing up. "I love you and I thought you loved me"  
  
"I do its just..."  
  
"Just what" he yelled angrily.  
  
Buffy looked at the now growing crowed. "Were from two different worlds, it's not possible for us to get married literally, no one will understand"  
  
Spike sighed. "Buffy don't worry about the shitty little details. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you want to spend it with me then say yes"  
  
"What have you got to loose" some one from the crowed yelled. "Except for a hunk like that"  
  
Buffy smiled a little. Spike and the crowd were finally getting to her.  
  
"You really wanna spend the rest of your life with me"  
  
Spike nodded as a smiled twitched to his lips.  
  
"And you really don't care what anyone thinks, especially the people in your world"  
  
"I want you Buffy"  
  
"I want you to Spike" she said flinging herself into his arms.  
  
Spike held her tight then pulled back. "Is that a yes then"  
  
Buffy nodded and Spike pulled her back into a hug before picking her up and swinging her around. The crowd started clapping then slowly started back on their was now seeing that the couple was going to be ok. Spike stopped spinning and put Buffy back on the ground. Buffy wobbled for a second the regained her footing.  
  
"I have to go call Dawn," she said excitably before taring down the street back to the hotel.  
  
Spike raced after Buffy. If was quite a bit of a walk back to the hotel but both were running at top speed, well Spike a little slower. Buffy got back to the hotel first and raced in. Spike raced in after her then stopped when he saw a few clerks looking at him.  
  
"Umm she said yes, were going to renew our vows"  
  
The clerk nodded at Spike understanding. Spike then raced after Buffy and to their room. Spike got in the room just as Dawn picked up.  
  
"Hey Dawnie guess what"  
  
"You said yes" she screamed  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn became nervous. "He did ask you right please say he asked you, hes going to kill me if you hasn't asked you yet"  
  
Buffy laughed "yes Dawn he asked me"  
  
Buffy then turned to Spike. "Dawn knows," she asked.  
  
Spike nodded. "Had to get permission"  
  
Buffy smiled then got back to Dawn who was talking or rather rambling.  
  
"Oh my god this is so cool, this is so great, this is so cool"  
  
"Can I cut in Dawn" she said  
  
"Oh sorry Buffy I am just so excited this is so great when's the wedding, your getting a ceremony like Will and Tara right"  
  
"Umm I guess so, umm I am not sure when the wedding will be" Buffy looked over at a smiling Spike.  
  
"Hey if I had my way luv we would be married tomorrow" Spike smirked well not tomorrow the day after he thought.  
  
Buffy smiled "Well Spikey wants to get married straight away"  
  
Spikes face dropped did that mean she didn't.  
  
"But that's not possible"  
  
Spike turned around as tears threatened to fall.  
  
"But I am guessing as soon as we can organise one we will right Spike"  
  
Spikes heart lifted and he turned around and walked over to Buffy giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I think spike wants to talk to you know" Buffy said handing over the telephone.  
  
"OH MY GOD SPIKE" Dawn screamed.  
  
"Hey quite down niblet"  
  
"Oh right" she whispered. "You probably want to talk about plans right"  
  
"Uh huh" he said trying to keep his talking to a minimal so Buffy wouldn't figure anything out.  
  
"So everything still ok then start planning"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"So when are you leaving"  
  
"Umm I was thinking Friday afternoon"  
  
Buffy turned around and gave Spike a confused looked. Spike took his ear away from the telephone.  
  
"Umm the bit wanted to know when we were going to be home. I figured you probably wanted to spend Saturday with the Red and all them. So if we leave tomorrow arvo then you could"  
  
"Oh ok cool thanks, why did Dawn want to know"  
  
Spike thought for second. "Umm she wanted to send flowers, she wanted to make sure we got them"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Nice save Spike" Dawn said.  
  
Spike put his ear back to the telephone.  
  
"So I am guessing you talked to angel then"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ye coming"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Want me to call Xander for you"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Can you say anything else"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Oh why do I bother its like arguing with myself, alright umm, Lucas and I will leave about 5 then on Saturday that should give us plenty of time to get there and help set up. Ill tell Xander to get their early ok"  
  
"Ok thanks bit"  
  
"Hey that's what I am here for bye love you guys"  
  
Spike hanged up the phone and ran over to Buffy and hugged her.  
  
"So now you want to get married" he said smiling.  
  
Buffy nodded. "I am sorry I was hesitant, I was just worried you know, so did you talk to my sister about proposing"  
  
Spike nodded  
  
"When"  
  
"Umm the day we left her house I think"  
  
"So the day we officially started dating"  
  
"Guess so"  
  
"Not wasting time then are you" she said smiling  
  
"Nope"  
  
"So what did she say when you told her"  
  
Spike looked up meekly. "I didn't exactly telll her, she kinda told me"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused and hurt.  
  
"Well I told her that I loved you and wanted to be with you forever" he said trying to lie about what really happened.  
  
"Ok" she said still unsure.  
  
"See as vampires we usually claim our mate, you know a whole bitey thing but I didn't think you would be up for that I don't think I could anyway"  
  
"So Dawn suggested marriage"  
  
"well yeah, don't get me wrong, I had thought about it but just in a vampire way"  
  
"Claiming" Buffy clarified.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to get married when I was human, but never really thought about once I was turned. Did think it was possible till Dawn told me to ring red"  
  
"So Willow knows then"  
  
"Yep, I had to ask her about the ceremony, if we could have one. Its about the only way we can get married it will be a marriage in the demon world. But if you don't want that I guess we could do our own thing, you know have one of the scoobies perform it. Although it wont be legit, but I know some people who could get us a fake marriage certificate"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Nope I don't need a piece of paper, Will and Tara ceremony was beautiful, I want one like that"  
  
"Good" fantastic he thought, everything was turning out perfect.  
  
"Well I better call Willow to tell her I said yes and to ask more about the ceremony"  
  
"Ok well tell her I said hi and thanks for helping me out"  
  
"Ok I will"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: well ok that is three. There will probably be more. I am going to spend a beautiful Saturday after noon of 30 degree heat (C, not F, from Australia) inside just so I can write this story and get it to you as soon as possible. so it might end today because unlike with hearts Desire I do know how this is going to end.  
  
Authors Note 2: ok so as you can see this one will wrap up soon as with heart desire, no sequels are planned for either yet. Those who loved This Isn't Me and who wouldn't, there was Riley bashing, the long awaited sequel (well like a month or two) will be coming out before chirstmas. So if you have any ideas or thoughts on what you want to happen then feel free to email me. I am writing the sequel by popular demand so you wanted it now what do you want in it. Its going to be set xmas, new years with the gang getting together with all mushy scoobie stuff. So if you have ideas, scenarios, presents Characters can give to other Characters ,then let me know really appreciate it thanks. You never know who I will dedicate my Stories too.  
  
Authors Note: Why arent there heaps of buffy spike christmas fics. I want a christmas fic some one please write me one ( hee hee. If you know of a good one let me know.  
  
All I want for Christmas is A BUFFY/ SPIKE CHRISTMAS FIC, A BUFFY/ SPIKE CHRISTMAS FIC, A BUFFY/ SPIKE CHRISTMAS FIC. All I want for Christmas is A BUFFY/ SPIKE CHRISTMAS FIC. A BUFFY/ SPIKE CHRISTMAS FIC RIGHT NOW 


	21. Chapter 21

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Buffy was tearing down the highway towards Sunnydale. Spike was shuddering in the seat next to her wondering where she learned to drive. Spike cringed as Buffy narrowly missed a car when she was over taking.  
  
"Maybe you should slow down luv, I am all for fast driving but I do wanna get home in one piece"  
  
"I am going to Speed limit and theres more chance of me dying in a car accident than"  
  
"Not unless I got through the windscreen when we crash"  
  
Buffy slowed down a little then smiled meekly at Spike.  
  
"You know we didn't have to leave during the day we could have left tonight"  
  
"I know but willow wanted to do the whole girl thing so I figured if we left know you could go home and sleep then go out tomorrow"  
  
"You know you are so sweet why didn't I realize that sooner"  
  
Spike sighed. "Cause I was a wanker like Angelus and left"  
  
"I thought you told him you didn't leave"  
  
Spike frowned "well I lied"  
  
"Well I think it turned out better this way"  
  
"Really" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes really" she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
This caused Spike to reach for the steering wheel as when she had kissed him she had turned the wheel.  
  
"So Spike when do you want this wedding, I am not pushing I am just asking, you know making sure to book a date when no apocalypse and stuff"  
  
"Luv its up to you I proposed cause I want to marry you it can happen as soon or as long as you want"  
  
Buffy frowned. "You really don't care"  
  
Spike looked at her and saw her face. "No that's not what I meant, its just I don't want to push you either" yeah right he thought. You have willow and the rest planing the wedding as we speak.  
  
"Well good I mean you said yesterday that you would get married right away and well if its up to me I would to, I mean if you want"  
  
Spike sat up in his seat, getting a little burned by the sun shinning through the peep whole. Good she wanted to get married so tomorrow wouldn't be a disaster.  
  
Buffy saw Spikes startled look. "Look its not as if I want to run off to Vegas or anything, not really possible, but once I talk to willow about the ceremony I want to plan it for with in the next couple of months is that ok"  
  
Spike smiled. Hell yes it was ok.  
  
"Well pet is their anything in particular that you want at the wedding, I mean if I happen to see it and you want it then ill buy it"  
  
"Well not really I was just thinking small wedding, but I would like to wear a wedding dress, and I was hoping you would wear a suit, but if you don't want to"  
  
"Oh no luv I do, I always imagined my wedding the tradition way you know like on the telly, so if you want me in a suit then I you'll have it. Do you know what kind of wedding dress, you should have gone shopping in L.A better shops and stuff"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Well I did see a few when I was looking with dawn, there was this really nice one it was plain but so beautiful"  
  
"Do you want it" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah but its expensive"  
  
"Doesn't matter," he said waving his hands, "I want you to buy it, go tomorrow with the girls, I figured that's what you would be doing anyway"  
  
"Really thanks, wow I can't wait, I mean who would believe that I would be getting married"  
  
"Hey me either, but I want this to happen Buffy I really do"  
  
"Good I just have a few requests"  
  
"I am at your beckon call, my future wife"  
  
Buffy giggled. "I know the last two weeks we have been sharing a bed but until we are married would it be ok if we didn't. It's not personal and I know we are like so old but can we"  
  
"Sure luv I didn't even think about where we would sleep"  
  
"You do have the biggest room I figured I'd shake up with" Buffy said trying to hide a cheeky smile.  
  
"Well in my day luv people slept in separate bed and only pushed them together for baby making purposes"  
  
Buffy scoffed at him. "Yeah and I am really going to believe that you are still a virgin"  
  
"Ok ok so we move into my room, but only after we say I do right"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Any others you said a few"  
  
"Umm yeah be nice to Xander about this, dawn broke the news to him and I really want him to be ok with this. I know you got along at the wedding so I am hoping it wasn't just for dawns sake"  
  
Spike shook his head. "No luv it wasn't I guess we have come to an understanding. I promise I won't annoy the whelp as long as he doesn't try to kill me at the wedding"  
  
"Ok, ill have to talk to him about that, umm Angel"  
  
"Spike" he said angrily.  
  
"No I wasn't calling you Angel I was saying Angel, he's really going to freak. I think I will tell him after the wedding"  
  
Spike sighed. "Don't worry luv everything will turn out ok, now will you let me drive its dark now and it's only a few more hours"  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike embarrassed. "Am I really that bad a driver"  
  
~TBC~  
  
"Omg wow did you see that Hearts Desire is finished, I cant believe it, my second story finished. The ending does keep it open for a sequel but I am not planning one so don't get your hopes up. This one sadly will be ending soon, maybe not the next chapter but probably the one after that. I will be taking a little break by trying to get some writing on file before I post it. If any one has any ideas for the sequel to This Isn't Me let me know. 


	22. Chapter 22

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Spike woke up to the sound of banging. This was strange the hotel was usually quite. Spike then realized that he wasn't in the hotel and Buffy wasn't lying next to him. He was home and today was his wedding day. The banging sound came again and Spike realized that someone was banging on the door. Spike scrambled out of bed realizing that it was 9:30 and the gang would be here soon. Spike tore out of his room and began to run down the stairs. After only making it down the first two he tripped over his feet and fell the rest of the way down. Limping to the door and rubbing his head Spike opened the door and hid behind it. Xander walked in with Anya and Jessica following. Anya shut the door then looked at Spike.  
  
"You know your not supposed to have sex the night before the wedding"  
  
Spike continued to rub his head. "I didn't, I fell down the stairs"  
  
"Stuffs going to be here soon, you not even dressed"  
  
"What?" Spike asked. "But Buffys still here"  
  
"What, where's willow"  
  
"Here I am," she said running through the door with a comb in her hand.  
  
Tara ran in the door behind her.  
  
"Sorry Spike we really are had a bit of trouble with some of the plans but everything ok now"  
  
"What plans, what's wrong" Spike asked now doubting planning the wedding with out Buffy.  
  
"Don't worry Xander will tell you, where's Buffy is she ready"  
  
"I'm up here" Buffy called standing at the top of the stairs. "Why is everyone here"  
  
Spike Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara looked up at Buffy surprised. How much had she heard?  
  
"Silly auntie Buffy" Jessica said "were cause we are planning your wedmmmmm"  
  
Xander had covered his daughters mouth.  
  
"Umm the girls are here to take you on a umm, pre wedding shopping thingy" Xander said trying to cover.  
  
"Yep" willow said running up the stairs and grabbing Buffys hand. "Come on we have to go shopping theres a wedding dress out there with your name on it"  
  
"But I am not dressed" Buffy exclaimed stumbling down the stairs.  
  
Tara turned around and grabbed a coat off the rack. Anya turned around and grabbed some shoes.  
  
"Lets go Buffy" Anya said ushering her out the door. "Wedding dresses hello"  
  
Buffy was out the door before Spike could even kiss her goodbye.  
  
"Alright Spike" Xander said patting him on the back. "Let's set up this place"  
  
"Yeah, like that's going to happen I cant go out side and this place cant get set up until Buffys in her room, what did red mean about plans what's wrong"  
  
"Nothing, nothing just a few minor details"  
  
"Daddy can I get my dress now"  
  
Xander looked down at his daughter. "In a minute dear"  
  
Spike looked confused.  
  
"She wants to be the flower girl so she made me bring her favorite dress, I said she would have to ask her uncle Spike"  
  
"Can I pleasssse"  
  
Spike crouched down to her level. "Well auntie Buffy doesn't know that we are having this so you wont get to walk down the isle but you can stand with the girls if you like"  
  
"Yeah, two flower girls two flower girl, I am going got be two flower girls"  
  
Spike looked back to Xander. "Ok so some things aren't going to be right, why aren't you happy about that"  
  
"Anya warned me"  
  
"What?" Spike asked shocked.  
  
"Anya and Jessica sat me down, you asked me to be best man so I have to be nice to you. Never been a best man gotta do a good job"  
  
"You sure" spike asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yep ok, now it wasn't easy to plan this wedding, especially seeing how Buffys my best friend and how well we don't like each other to much"  
  
"Yeah get on with it what's wrong"  
  
"Well we got flowers, but not a lot, just enough for the girls to hold and a few over the wedding arch"  
  
"Wedding arch" Spike asked  
  
"Well yeah it was my idea, its what you stand in front of instead of an Alta, you know bad memories and all"  
  
Spike nodded "so what do we have instead"  
  
"Balloons" Xander said cringing  
  
"Bloody balloons"  
  
"Yeah 200"  
  
"200 bloody balloons, whos going to blow them up, I cant"  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"That's the door," Xander said running to the door. Spike wasn't looking happy and he hadn't even told him about the multicolored chairs.  
  
"CORDY" Xander yelled opening the door and seeing who was behind it. "You made it," he said forcing a smile. "Oh and of course you brought you husband Angel, that's just great, SPIKE"  
  
Spike was now pacing back and forth with Jessica following behind. He waved his hand at them and continued pacing.  
  
"Spike I know you wear black to a wedding but really just boxers"  
  
Spike turned around and looked at angel then looked down at him self.  
  
"Shit" Spike then tore up the stairs.  
  
"Lets get started" Cordy said walking towards the back door.  
  
~TBC ~  
  
Authors Notes: ok so maybe there will be a little more and wont be finished as soon as I thought. 


	23. Chapter 23

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Spike was wearing a hole in the carpet of his bedroom. He had been pacing for a few hours now while the others we down stairs setting up for his wedding. Not a good idea. He had angel and Xander who hated him just as much as they hated each other and Cordy who hated Xander and would continue to storm off. Luckily he had Jessica down there to stop the arguments, a five year old. She seemed to be the only one who wanted this marriage to happen. Sure the others were setting up but it wasn't for him it was for Buffy and he knew it.  
  
Balloons and multicolored chairs where his problem really. He wanted thousands of flowers and all white chairs. Ok so the balloons weren't that bad and the chairs weren't exactly multicolored. The balloons were pale blue and white and were helium thank god and were being attached to ever second chair. Every second chair however wasn't going to white like he wanted, They were black. Sure black was his favorite colour but he didn't want it at his wedding, but it would have to do. Cordy had done a great and supervising angel and Xander setting them up so they looked like a checkered flag. The few chairs that were blue red and yellow were placed at the front for the bridal party because they were special and needed special seats. Or so he was told.  
  
Cordy had done up the arch with flowers and a ton of ribbon which was now been twisted around everything. Very girly but Cordy assured him that Buffy would like it. Even little Jessica was helping out and not just to break up the fights, she would run up and down the isle picking up stick and stones and anything that might get in her auntie Buffys way.  
  
Knock.  
  
Spike looked at the door strangely everyone was supposed to be down stairs setting up not up here bothering him. Spike opened the door and his worried frown turned in to a happy smile.  
  
"Lil Bit" he said throwing his arms around Dawn.  
  
"Hey Spike I am guessing you missed me"  
  
Spike nodded but still held on.  
  
"Are you ok" Dawn asked  
  
Spike shock his head. "I have made a big mistake"  
  
Dawn pulled Spike off her.  
  
"What?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I made a mistake I shouldn't have tried to plan this Buffys going to kill me"  
  
Dawn sighed in relief. She thought he was backing out of the wedding and that would be worse than death  
  
"Spike everything is going to be fine"  
  
"How can it be fine?" he said sitting on his bed holding his head in his hands. "We have balloons every where in stead of flowers, black and white bloody chairs, you were late everything is going wrong"  
  
Dawn sat down next to him. "Spike it looks beautiful out there, shes going to love it, I was late cause I went to pick up the cake"  
  
"Is the cake alright I didn't think of cake"  
  
"Yeah well willow did and she rang to ask me which one Buffy liked when we were picking one for me. Trust me Spike shes going to love everything because she loves you ok"  
  
"Ok" Spike, said before lying back on his bed. "Now I know why I didn't want Buffy to plan this, its too much stress"  
  
"Hey Spike you ready for your wedding, wow what happened to this room"  
  
Dawn looked to the doorway and saw Lucas standing there.  
  
"Hey honey, Spikes having a little crisis, and I think Buffy did it"  
  
"Wow its dark, is there were you and Buffy will be staying"  
  
Spike sat up "umm I don't know, we slept in separate room last night we didn't discuss it"  
  
"Did you guys have a fight" Dawn asked worried.  
  
"No she just sorta wanted to wait until we were married till we move in together"  
  
"To late for that" Dawn snickered  
  
"You know what I mean bit"  
  
"Yeah ok, look this is the biggest room and Buffy did go to all the trouble to paint it"  
  
"Yeah she did' Spike said looking around the room  
  
"So you guys will move in here"  
  
"But it's to dark for her"  
  
"Then we will brighten it up. Look everything is done down stairs, its all set up, they are just cleaning up. Cordy and I will quickly go to the store and pick up some stuff for the room ok. You and Lucas can mellow out for a while ok"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Alright ill be back in an hour ok" Dawn quickly ran out the room and spike heard her feet hitting the stairs as she down them.  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
"What' Lucas asked  
  
Spike pointed to his wrinkled black suit in the corner. Lucas shook his head and went over and picked it up.  
  
"Come on Spike ill show you how to iron"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour and a half later.  
  
"Are you sure shes going to like it I mean it's a bit dark" Spike said looking at the new cover adorning the bed.  
  
"Really" Cordelia asked. "I thought it might be a bit girly for you"  
  
Spike scrutinized the cover. It was blue all over with black streaks going through it. The only thing that seemed girly was the gold swirls and hearts.  
  
"Nah if you think Buffy would like it then its ok but a bed cover and a rug on the floor doesn't brighten the room up"  
  
Cordy handed Spike a large bag. Spike looked at her curiously then looked in the bag.  
  
"Candles"  
  
"Well yeah you wanted to brighten the room up right" Dawn snickered.  
  
"Yeah with a Spike burning" he said still looking at the contents of the bag.  
  
"Here" Cordy said taking the bag off of him. Cordy then began to place candles around the room. "They will look beautiful tonight Spike, one of us will come up and light them for you"  
  
"Ok" he said unconvinced.  
  
Ring ring, ring ring.  
  
"I'll get it" Dawn said rushing out of the room  
  
"No" Spike yelled chasing after her.  
  
Dawn stopped halfway down the stairs and looked at him strangely.  
  
"It might be Buffy" he explained.  
  
Dawn nodded and watched Spike run around the house trying to find the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Spike its willow"  
  
"Hey red"  
  
"Is everything going ok there"  
  
"Well they tell me it is I am not to sure"  
  
"Well it better be were going to be home in 20 minutes"  
  
"What already, I thought you guys took hours to shop"  
  
"We do and we did Spike, look Buffy has her dress and we got everything were going to need, so get everything ready and out of site ok"  
  
"Alright and thanks red"  
  
Spike hanged up the phone then looked nervously at Dawn and Cordy.  
  
"We have half an hour," he said quickly.  
  
Spike then began to pace again. " I need to change and theres so much stuff I need to do there isn't enough time"  
  
Dawn came down the stairs and put her hands on Spikes arms.  
  
"Spike calm down, you can't change until Buffys in her room, everything has been done, theres food in the kitchen, the music is all set up. Outside is all set up theres nothing for you to do except wait"  
  
"I have to take a shower," he said running up the stairs.  
  
Cordy looked at Dawn confused. "He ahs to shower" she asked  
  
Dawn shrugged then followed Spike up the stairs to finish off the room.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: wow I didn't realize that I had so much to put into these chapters. I told you guys it was going to be like 1 or 2 chapters till the end but I have already put them up haven't i. Well sorry I didn't realize it was going to be so long. So I am now saying there is likely to be 2 more chapters after this one, maybe three depends on how my ideas in my head pan out. Thank you to all those supportive reviews. I love you guys. (In the non sexual way () 


	24. Chapter 24

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Hey Spike I'm home, I got heaps of stuff for the wedding" Buffy called.  
  
Willow grabbed some of the bags off Buffy.  
  
"I'll put some of this stuff in the kitchen so you guys can look at it later, go put your wedding dress away before Spike sees it"  
  
Willow headed off to the kitchen with Tara and Anya following. Buffy went up the stairs to her room. Halfway up that stairs Buffy heard Willow squeal.  
  
"You ok Wills"  
  
"Yeah I thought I saw a mouse sorry"  
  
Buffy shook her head and walked the rest of the way up the stairs and into her room. She quickly put her dress on the bed then went in search of Spike. She didn't have to look far as he was coming out of his room as she was coming out of hers.  
  
"Hi Spike you miss me" she asked throwing her arms around him.  
  
"You know I did," he said pulling her into a tighter hug.  
  
"Your wet" she said pulling away"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"You have a shower," she asked.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Do you have to know everything"  
  
"Yep" she said mimicking him.  
  
"Well then, I am going out with Harris"  
  
"No seriously" Buffy said laughing.  
  
"I'm serious" oh great he thought now I have got to think of a way for her to think I am leaving the house. "Umm he has appointed him self my best man. He says its so he can keep an eye on me. I just think its so he has an excuse to go to nudie bars, that's where we are going tonight, to check some out"  
  
"ALEXANDER HARRIS" Buffy yelled  
  
Xander ran in from the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You are not taking my fiancée out to a strip bar"  
  
"What" he asked shocked  
  
Spike gave Xander a look and began to nod his head at him.  
  
"Oh strip club, yeah umm no I would never take Spike there"  
  
"You guys going out" Willow asked coming out of the kitchen. "Cool Buffy we can all try on out outfits and parade around the house"  
  
Buffy laughed "ok Will, so where are you guys going then"  
  
"Just out for a drink luv, then probably back to Harris' house let you girls play dress up"  
  
"Thank you, but I want you home early"  
  
"Ok luv, well go on and get all dolled up, I'll yell out when I leave wouldn't want to walk in on you guys"  
  
Buffy smiled and gave Spike a kiss.  
  
"Alright girls lets make Buffy beautiful"  
  
Tara and Anya made their way up the stairs and disappeared into Buffys room. Buffy soon followed but Willow stopped at the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'll come out and check on you guys then ill send one of the others out when she is ready ok" Willow whispered.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
Xander walked up the stairs and placed a hand on Spikes shoulders.  
  
"This is it I guess, go put your suit on then well let them no we are leaving so they no not to come down ok"  
  
Spike nodded and walked off to his room feeling more scared then he had in his life.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes" ok I am so sorry that I haven't posted earlier and that this is so short. I have been applying for a new job and had to do a few tests. I have now done an aptitude test and a dexterity test and now I have an interview on Tuesday. I have had to juggle my shifts around so I can go to this stuff so I have been working odd hours and have been to tired to sleep.  
  
I thought I would give you this chapter now instead of having you wait for a longer one.  
  
I am so sorry. 


	25. Chapter 25

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Spike changed into his suit grabbed the rings and put them into his pocket. He walked past Buffys bedroom and debated on whether he should yell goodbye. It would be funny to see Buffy come out half dolled up but it wouldn't be funny trying to explain why he was in a suit. Spike shrugged.  
  
"Bye Buffy I am leaving now"  
  
Spike began to run down the stairs but wasn't fast enough. Spike heard Buffys door open and he stopped on the stairs.  
  
"You look good Spike" he heard Willow whisper.  
  
He turned around and gave her a smile.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Give us about an hour or so, but try and be quite it's hard enough to keep the girl away from the window"  
  
Spike smiled "ok, but Xander is a bit of a klutz, put some music on or something"  
  
"Ok I will, I'll come down when shes ready to make sure everything's ok first, then I make up something so all of us have to leave her alone ok"  
  
"Yep, ill send the wanker up then"  
  
Willow smiled. "I'm confused is that Xander or Angel"  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Willow who are you talking to"  
  
"Umm Xander" she replied quickly. "Just saying goodbye. Bye"  
  
Spike turned and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Cody and Dawn walked past him with ribbons, balloons and a few flowers in their hands; they were going to decorate the banister. Spike walked outside, the sun was just setting so he still had to be careful of patches of sunlight.  
  
"Spike"  
  
Spike turned around and looked at the women who called him.  
  
"Umm I am sorry, do I know you, are you a friend of Buffys"  
  
"No" she said laughing. "My friends call me J"  
  
"Umm ok" Spike said confused about why this lady would be talking to him.  
  
"I am performing the ceremony tonight"  
  
"Oh hello" Spike said grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Thank you so much for doing this on so little notice"  
  
"Its my pleasure, I have never performed one for a slayer and a vampire before, it will look good on my resume"  
  
"What?" Spike asked shocked.  
  
J started laughing again. "Its ok I am only joking, you need to clam down"  
  
Spike sighed in relief.  
  
"Come and sit with me will you Spike, I need to talk to you"  
  
Spike looked at her worriedly then sat down.  
  
"Its ok you don't need to worry, I just like to talk to those I am marrying as such"  
  
"Oh well is it ok if you just talk to me I don't know what the others have told you but she doesn't know"  
  
"Oh yes I know Buffy doesn't know about this, its kinda fun really being part of a surprise wedding, don't worry I just want to ask you a few questions"  
  
"Umm like what" he asked. He didn't know there was going to be a test.  
  
"Why do you want to marry Buffy"  
  
"Cause I love her" he replied quickly. "I have loved her for awhile the last five years I have been trying to convince myself that I didn't love her but it was stupid. I really do love her; I don t want to spend another minute without her. I know we only may have a day together or a lifetime but I don't care I want to be by her side no matter what. And if that's not good enough then I don't want your ceremony.  
  
J smiled. "You said you love her that's all that matters to me"  
  
"Oh" Spike said embarrassed that he had spilled his heart out to a stranger.  
  
"Know all I need to know is what you want me to say during the ceremony"  
  
Spike shrugged. "What do you usually say"  
  
"Well its different for everyone"  
  
"I don't know, bloody hell I knew I shouldn't have planned this without Buffy"  
  
"You really are a worry wort aren't you"  
  
Spike looked at her shocked. He was the big bad not a worry wort.  
  
"Calm down, look if you want I can do a basic ceremony, like a normal human one, no offence"  
  
"No no, I think Buffy would like that, just make it short"  
  
"You have waited long enough right"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Well why don't we get this under way then theres Willow"  
  
Spike turned and saw Willow walking out of the house.  
  
"Willow is everything ok" spike asked nervously.  
  
"Every thing is going fine Spike, this place is beautiful"  
  
Spike finally took a good look at the setup they had done. It did actually looked really good.  
  
"Buffy looks beautiful"  
  
"Huh" he said turning back to Willow.  
  
"She looks beautiful, look I have to get back I told her I was setting up some stuff, she thinks we are having a fake wedding. She thinks Tara is playing you and Anya is doing the ceremony. If everything is ok ill get every one to come down stairs then tell her ill come and get her to walk her down the isle ok"  
  
Spike nodded. "Thanks for this Willow, I really owe you one"  
  
"Just make Buffy happy"  
  
Willow went back inside and Spike turned to face everyone.  
  
"Umm everyone Buffy is ready so I think we should all get in our places"  
  
Everyone began to sit down. Dawn took her place in front of the first colored chair; she was the maid of honor. Anya, Willow Tara and little Jessica went and stood next to her. Xander and Lucas stood opposite them waiting for Spike to join them.  
  
"Angel its time" Spike said nervously.  
  
Angel walked up to Spike. "Ok what do you want me to do"  
  
"Tell her it's her wedding I guess, but look if she seems nervous or doesn't want to its ok. Tell her that will you she doesn't have to do this "  
  
Angel looked shocked. "Umm ok"  
  
"Come on Angel" Cordy said taking him by the arm. "Go up there and when she is ready give me a signal so I can turn the music on ok"  
  
Angel and Cordy walked into the house.  
  
"I love you Cordy" Angel said standing at the base of the stairs.  
  
"I know, now go get her ok"  
  
Angel took a deep breath then made his way up the stairs and knocked on Buffys door.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: hee hee cliff hanger ish next chapter is going to be short just a little buffy angel talk thingy, so probably 2 chapters after that, I cant believe I have this going for so long. 


	26. Chapter 26

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Come in" Buffy called sweetly.  
  
She was standing in front of the mirror twirling. Willow had insisted on pulling her hair up into a twist and attaching the veil to it. Buffy was now trying to see the job she had done.  
  
"You look beautiful," Angel said coming into the room.  
  
Buffy turned around in shock.  
  
"Angel what are you doing here, where's Spike and why are you wearing a suit"  
  
"It's your wedding day Buffy" Angel said simply.  
  
"No its not Willow and I are just playing, wait how did you know I was even engaged. And why are you wearing a suit"  
  
Angel chuckled. She was really getting worked up.  
  
"You aren't playing dress ups, Spike told me or rather asked my permission. I am wearing a suit so I can walk you down the isle. So are you ready cause there are people waiting"  
  
Buffy sat down in shock.  
  
"Were not playing dress ups?" she asked.  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
"Spike asked for your permission too"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"And I am getting married toady"  
  
Angel sat down next to her.  
  
"Not if you don't want to"  
  
"I love him Angel" Buffy said rather pissed. "Don't try and convince me otherwise"  
  
"I am not," he said holding his arms up in defense. "Spike sent me to walk you down the isle. He told me that if you are not ready for this then that's ok too"  
  
Buffy looked at him shocked.  
  
"So there's a wedding down there for me. Spike planned all of it"  
  
Angel nodded "yeah basically, everyone helped though"  
  
"How many people" Buffy asked  
  
"Well all the gang helped"  
  
"No I mean at the wedding"  
  
Angel frowned. "Umm 20, 30 maybe"  
  
"And its ok if I leave him standing at the alter, in front of that many people " she asked surprised.  
  
"I guess"  
  
"And why are you here again"  
  
"To walk you down the isle"  
  
"I know that but why you?"  
  
"Spike had a talk with me, said that I was the closest thing he had to a father. That you both looked up to me. He asked my permission as his father but also as yours. I guess that's why he wants me to walk you down the isle. So I can finally let you go, like a father does"  
  
"How the hell did you two come to this arrangement I mean the last time I saw you, you were all psycho"  
  
"Look Buffy I am sorry about what I did at the restaurant. The last time I saw Spike before that night, he was trying to kill me, the next he has his tongue down your throat can you understand why I went a bit mental"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Yeah I guess, but we only acted that way cause the way you acted when you turned human"  
  
Angel cringed. "Yeah sorry about that so are we even"  
  
Buffy held her hand. "Yeah I guess, does that mean I get to bitch slap Cordy"  
  
Angel laughed. "I wouldn't, shes what made me say yes"  
  
"Ok well I get to bag her about her outfit at least once ok"  
  
"Alright but don't tell her I have you permission, so are you going to go through with it"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I don't know I guess I mean I was going to see if I could plan it with in the next 2 weeks"  
  
"Well he has saved you the trouble, and he has been walking around like a wreck thinking he should have waited to plan it with you"  
  
"Really" Buffy asked tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Angel nodded. "Never seen him that nervous"  
  
Buffy stared for a second not really looking at anything. She then stood up and looked at Angel.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked  
  
"Beautiful"  
  
"Good, then lets get this show on the road"  
  
"Your going through with it" he asked.  
  
"Yep" she said confidently.  
  
"Alright, just give me a second," Angel said going to the door.  
  
Buffy went over to the mirror and began making a few touches to her hair and makeup.  
  
Angel opened the door then started waving an arm out of it while watching Buffy. When he didn't hear any response from down stairs he looked out the door. A bouquet of flowers was thrown at him. Angel looked at the flowers in shock then looked down at Cordy.  
  
"Does this mean I am the next bride" he asked.  
  
Cordy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is she going to do it"  
  
"Yep just give us a sec"  
  
Cordy dashed off and seconds later the bridal music began to play. Angel turned back to Buffy and handed her the bouquet.  
  
"Ready"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "Been ready my whole life"  
  
Angel grabbed Buffys veil and began to lift it over her face. He quickly kissed her on the cheek then lowered the veil completely.  
  
Angel put his elbow out and Buffy lopped her arm through it. They both started towards the door then realized they wouldn't be able to fit through. Angel dropped his arm then walked through the door extending his hand out to Buffy. Buffy took his hand and walked out then re looped her arm again at the top of the stairs. She gasped when she heard the music and saw the banister covered in ribbons. Fresh tears came to her eyes. Buffy and Angel walked down the stairs and walked through the house to the back door. Angel stopped allowing Buffy to look out. She turned to Angel and nodded and took the first step out the door.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note, short but sweet right. The wedding is next, omg what will happen.  
  
Hope you like 


	27. Chapter 27

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Buffy and Angel walked down the steps of the porch then on to the grass of Buffys backyard. Buffy began walking down the isle holding on to Angels arm tightly. She slowly began to swing her eyes sideways to look at the people who had attended. Some were friends of hers or friends of willow and Xanders. Buffy looked in the direction she was walking and saw a garden arch covered with not only flowers but ribbons as well. Buffy smiled that must be were I am getting married she thought. J was standing patiently under it while Spike was fidgeting next to her. Well at least thought it was Spike, he wasn't facing her but she knew that blonde head anywhere.  
  
Buffy was almost there when she noticed a familiar brunette grinning at her. Buffys eyes widened when she realized it was Dawn. Buffy almost took off down the isle but Angels strong arm held her back. Buffy finally made it the rest of the way down the isle and let go of Angels arm and extending her left out to Dawn. Dawn took it and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go and motioning her to turn around. Buffy turned to J and saw that Spike had his head down fidgeting with his hands. Buffy leaned over and grabbed one of his hands. Spike looked up surprised. He was in his own little world. Buffy smiled and nodded at him, which made his smile grow. Spike nodded at J letting her know that it was ok to continue with the ceremony.  
  
J smiled then nodded at the couple.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen today we are here to witness the union between Buffy and Spike. An usual bond but we all know that love knows no boundaries and these two have shown that love does really conquer all. I have been told that this couple has endured many ups and downs in their relationship and will continue with them even after marriage. A life long commitment isn't going to be all hugs and kisses. It's going to be hard and tough and there will be times where they may doubt why they are together. The love these two show for each other is what will keep them together. If spending years apart from each other cant quench their love then nothing will"  
  
J placed her hand over Buffy and Spikes and a blue light began to hover over the cupped hands. J took her hand away then turned to Spike.  
  
"Repeat after me. "I Spike promise to love, honor and obey this women and do anything in my power to protect her" then place the ring on her hand"  
  
Spike smiled at J she knew she had modified that speech just for him he only wonder what she would say for Buffy.  
  
Spike cleared his throat and began to speak for the first time since Buffy had walked down the isle.  
  
"I Spike, promise to love, honor and sometimes obey this women and do EVERYTHING in my power to protect her"  
  
The crowed began to softy laugh at Spikes change of words while he turned to Xander to get the ring. Spike looked up at Buffy meekly to see if she was pissed at his change of words. Seeing that she wasn't Spike slid the ring on her hand.  
  
"Now Buffy repeat after me "I Buffy, promise to Love, honor and obey, with in reason, this umm and obey Spike, and understand why he has the need to protect you" then place the ring on his hand"  
  
Buffy smiled then took deep breath.  
  
"I Buffy,.." Buffy stopped then frowned. She then began to open and close her mouth like a gold fish.  
  
"I Buffy," she stammered.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: ha ha you so want to kill me right, well you don't have to I just did that for suspense look threes another chapter here some where------  
  
v 


	28. Chapter 28

Paradise By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"I Buffy" she stammered again.  
  
A smiled graced Buffys lips  
  
"I Buffy" she said confidently. "Promise to love, honor and obey, with in reason, this MAN and understand his need to protect me"  
  
The deadpanned expression on Spikes face soon turned to one of a large grin when Buffy finally got her vows out. Buffy turned around to Dawn and got the ring receiving a glare from the little sis. Buffy then placed the ring on Spikes finger.  
  
"The union between the two is now sealed, Spike you can kiss her now"  
  
Spike looked at J then turned to Buffy and began to remove her veil. Buffys eyes began to widen when she saw he had his cocky, I'm evil grin of his face. Spike grabbed Buffy and dipped her before giving her a very inappropriate kiss that lasted way longer then it should have. Spike soon returned Buffy to her upright position while Buffy gasped trying to work out exactly what happened. Buffy turned to the guests who where now standing, clapping and a few wolf whistles. But Buffy was sure that was just Xander. Spike then shocked Buffy again by picking her up and spinning her around. This time Buffy began to laugh. When Spike put her down Buffy looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I love you" she gasped.  
  
Spike smiled. "Unless you want me to pick you up again I would keep the "I love yous" to a minimum tonight"  
  
Buffy smiled then leaned up and kissed him. The pair was tugged apart when Dawn came up to congratulate them. She first hugged Buffy, then Spike, then pulled them both into a hug.  
  
"Umm your killing us here bit" Spike said trying to break her grip.  
  
Dawn let go and smiled at them. "Well I get the right, you two have been killing me over the last how many years before you finally got together. Now come on dance"  
  
"Dance, where" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn steeped back to re veal that the guest had now taken their chairs and placed them on the sides of the garden providing a large dance area. Spike took Buffys hand and led her to the middle of it. Buffy was soon in his arms swaying to the music.  
  
"You nearly killed me luv you know that" Spike said holding what was finally his close to him.  
  
Buffy rested her head on his shoulder. "Hows that"  
  
Spike snickered. "I Buffy, I Buffy, I Buffy, I swear I was about to kill Buffy"  
  
Buffy smiled then looked up at him. "Well, I was thinking, I wasn't exactly going to say this umm Spike, now was i. And you got to change the vows. Some times obey, I don't think so" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well yeah but hey J made you say obey with in reason, what was that all about "  
  
Buffy returned her head to his shoulder. "It's woman thing"  
  
"Oh" spike said then rested his head lightly on hers.  
  
The couple stayed that way for hours not noticing the other guest around them  
  
"Umm guys" Dawn said interrupting them. "I thinks its about time you guys took it to the bedroom"  
  
Both Buffy and Spike looked at Dawn shocked; they hadn't been doing anything wrong. Looking around at the guests they realized it was getting late into the night.  
  
"Umm I guess I better throw the bouquet" Buffy said then looked around. "Which is where"  
  
Dawn handed it to. "You gave it to me when you got the ring, or rather I snatched it off of you"  
  
Buffy took it then went and stood next to the arch.  
  
"Umm people hello bride speaking here"  
  
The guest tuned and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Umm hi, sorry for ignoring you guys all night, umm I guess we were kinda lost in the moment. We would like to thank you all for coming, I am going to kill a few of you for keeping it a secret thought. Umm its time to throw the bouquet so if you wanna come closer ill throw it.  
  
Buffy turned around then lightly tossed it over her shoulder. She tossed it lightly, as she was afraid she would get it on the roof. Buffy turned around when she heard a squeal of delight. She saw Jessica holding it. She promptly went up to the nearest man and asked him to marry her. Buffy laughed, the little girl was already taking after her mother.  
  
"Well I think its time I took my little women away from you all" Spike said taking Buffys hand.  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike. She would stake him later. Buffy was led out of the garden and into her house. Spike stopped at the stairs gave her another evil grin before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.  
  
"You better not drop me," Buffy warned  
  
Spike walked up the rest of the stairs then took Buffy by surprise when he headed to his room and not her. Spike was about to open the door when he remembered the candles weren't lit  
  
"Go in" he heard and turned Buffy and himself towards the stairs.  
  
Dawn, Cordelia, Willow, Tara and Anya were watching the couple from the stairs. They all nodded at him so he turned back and opened the door. Buffy gasped when she saw the room lighted up with candles and the fact that bed was no longer covered in a beige cover.  
  
"You like" he asked  
  
"Its beautiful Spike thank you"  
  
Spike turned his head and gave he ladies a wink before walking in and closing the door with his foot.  
  
The End.  
  
Dedication: To Jasmine. Who isn't even a Buffy fan but still listens to me ramble on about a Buffy episode or a story even though she has no idea what I am talking about. She is also taking the trouble of reading my stories, so thank you for your support.  
  
To my dedicated fans Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Look out for more stories by me in the coming year. Thank you all for your great support. This story wouldn't be here with out all of you and I wouldn't be this happy in life. 


End file.
